An Unexpected Addition - Unerwarteter Familienzuwachs
by Gwyn of Sherwood
Summary: [Autorisierte Übersetzung] Alle Zwerge überleben die Schlacht der Fünf Heere, doch Bilbo muss ins Auenland zurückkehren, um sein altes Leben in Ordnung zu bringen. Ein Jahr später kehrt er mit einem vor kurzem verwaisten Frodo zum Einsamen Berg zurück. Thorin ist nicht ganz sicher, was er von diesem neuen, winzigen Zuwachs zu seiner Gemeinschaft halten soll…
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung von Karategals englischer Originalstory „An Unexpected Addition". Die Charaktere und Orte gehören selbstverständlich Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und verdiene mit dieser Story bzw. der Überzeugung kein Geld.

Hier der Link zur Originalstory: s/8815375/1/An-Unexpected-Addition

Kapitel 1

Die Reise zurück zum Einsamen Berg war lang und ermüdend. Bereits seit mehreren Tagen hatte es in Strömen geregnet, was die Benutzung der Straßen sogar auf dem Ponyrücken recht schwierig machte. Bilbo war an diesem Morgen mehrere Male heruntergefallen und sein Hintern war von Schlamm bedeckt. Das nasse, juckende Gefühl ärgerte ihn immer mehr, je weiter der Tag fortschritt, doch Bilbo weigerte sich, langsamer zu reiten oder anzuhalten, wenn sie ihrem Ziel so nah waren. Über ein Jahr war vergangen, seit er den Einsamen Berg zuletzt gesehen hatte und der müde Hobbit würde ihn vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen, koste es was es wolle.

„Onkel", sagte eine zarte Stimme neben ihm. „Mir ist kalt."

Bilbo schaute auf das Pony neben sich und seine Hände streckten sich wie von selbst nach dem kleinen Hobbit aus, der auf Molly saß. „Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit, mein Junge. Nur ein paar Meilen weiter nach Osten und wir werden in den warmen Hallen von Erebor sein." Er tätschelte dem kleinen Jungen den Rücken. „Komm her, Liebling, wenn ich dich eine Weile trage, wird dir wieder warm. Steck deine Hände in meinen Kragen. Ja, so. Lieber Himmel, du bist fast eingefroren!"

Frodo vergrub sein winziges Gesicht in Bilbos Hals und trotz der Kapuze, die er sich übergezogen hatte, tropfte das Wasser aus seinen weichen Locken. Nachdem der Rest ihrer Reisegruppe zur Seestadt aufgebrochen war, waren sie nun ganz allein. Bilbo war nicht allzu besorgt über ein paar Meilen, die sie alleine reisen mussten, vor allem da die Gegend um den Erebor nun von Zwergenpatrouillen geschützt war. Wegen des fürchterlichen Wetters waren die Straßen leer, wurden aber von einigen kleinen Bauernhöfen gesäumt, die in den Monaten nach Bilbos Abreise ins Auenland wieder aufgebaut worden waren.

„Wir werden den Zwergen eine ganz schöne Überraschung bereiten, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo und hüllte das kleine Kind in seinen eigenen dickeren Mantel ein. „Sie glauben inzwischen wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkomme. Eine lange Reise ist das gewesen."

„Ich will nur ein Bett", murmelte Frodo. Dem armen kleinen Hobbit hatte nicht gerade gern auf dem Boden geschlafen. „Schön und warm, wie zu Hause."

„Du wirst das und noch mehr haben", versicherte Bilbo ihm. „Ich habe das Gefühle, dass die Zwerge dich ganz schön bemuttern werden."

„Hunger hab' ich auch."

Bilbo lachte leise, belustigt von den einfachen, kindlichen Wünschen seines Neffen. Der arme junge hatte ein paar schwere Monate hinter sich, in denen seinen Eltern gestorben waren, er bei den Brandybocks hatte leben müssen und nun Hunderte von Meilen zu einer fremden Zwergenstadt gereist war, die erst kürzlich wieder aufgebaut worden war. Frodo hatte jedes Recht, ein bisschen empfindlich und fordernd zu sein, wie es jedes kleine Kind in seiner Situation wäre. Mit all ihren Reisegruppen waren sie recht schnell vorangekommen, ängstlich darauf bedacht, die gefährlichen und unbekannten Lande, die in den Osten Mittelerdes führten, hinter sich zu lassen. Die Reise zum Erebor vor zwei Jahren war schwer gewesen, aber Bilbo wäre der erste Hobbit, der zugab, dass es alle diese Probleme verzehnfachte, mit einem kleinen Kind zu reisen. Sogar ein sanftmütiger Halbling wie Frodo konnte im Laufe einer Tagesreise nur begrenzt viel ertragen, bevor er anfing, launisch zu werden. Auch Bilbo würde sehr, sehr froh sein einen warmen, sicheren Platz zum Schlafen zu haben.

„Wir sollten nahe genug an…" Bilbo hielt inne und blinzelte durch den Regen. „Aha, dort ist er, mein lieber Frodo! Durch den Nebel ist er nur schwer zu erkennen, aber da ist er. Genau so hoch und stark, wie in meiner Erinnerung. Der Einsame Berg."

Frodo bewegte sich in den Armen seines Onkels und seine großen blauen Augen wurden weit, als er zum ersten Mal die Erhabenheit des Erebor erblickte. Bilbo konnte nichts gegen das breite Lächeln tun, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und lachte vor Freude leise, nachdem er seinem Neffen einen schnellen Kuss auf den daunenweichen Kopf gegeben hatte. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft.

„Willkommen im Erebor, Frodo. Deinem neuen Zuhause."

Der kleine Hobbit drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Bilbo weiterging. Nach allem, was Primulas Freunde ihm erzählt hatten, war er schon immer ein ruhiges Kind gewesen, aber Bilbos war über Frodos derart gelassene Reaktion überrascht. Er mochte zwar ruhig sein, aber Frodo war auch sehr neugierig, wie Bilbo durch den Vorfall mit den roten Pilzen im vergangenen Monat herausgefunden hatte. Normalerweise hatte Frodo einen kleinen Kommentar zu jedem…

„Er ist wirklich groß", stellte Frodo fest. „Besonders für Zwerge. Ich dachte, sie wären nicht so viel größer als wir. Lebt dort noch irgendetwas anderes? Sind das Statuen?"

Die Fragen seines Neffen entlockten Bilbo ein liebevolles Lachen. Wie es aussah, hatte er die Neugier des Jungen wieder einmal als selbstverständlich betrachtet. „Nun, manche von ihnen sind ziemlich groß, aber nicht so groß wie die Menschen in unserer letzten Reisegruppe. Oder wie die Elben. Dwalin zum Beispiel ist recht groß im Vergleich zu…"

Der ältere Hobbit erklärte alles, was er über Zwerge wusste und altersangemessen war, während sie sich der großen Stadt näherten und Molly mit ihrem Karren mit allem Notwendigen aus dem Auenland hinter ihnen herlief. Bilbo hatte sich bemüht, auf ihre lange Reise so wenig Gepäck wie möglich mitzunehmen, aber einige Dinge hatte er einfach nicht zurücklassen können, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihre Reise verlangsamte. Frodo sollte diese Dinge eines Tages erben und in dieser Sache wollte er keinen Kompromiss eingehen.

„Wow", keuchte Frodo und der Griff seiner kleinen Arme um Bilbos Hals verstärkte sich, als sie endlich die vorderen Tore der Bergstadt erreichten. „Er ist riesig."

„Das ist er, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo. „Und das wird dein…"

„Bilbo!"

Als er nach rechts schaute, war Bilbo überrascht, einen vertrauten, dreiteilig aufgetürmten dunkelbraunen Haarschopf zu sehen. Diese absurde Frisur würde er überall erkennen.

„Nori!"

Er verlor keine Zeit, zu dem Gaunerzwerg hinüberzugehen und lächelte breit, als Nori ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte. Sofort gab Nori den Zwergenwachtposten ein Zeichen, herunterzukommen und ihm zu helfen, dann ergriff er Mollys Zügel und führte sie in die gewaltige Festung und hinaus aus dem strömenden Regen. Erst als die Hobbits sicher in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen, begann Nori mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Unser Meisterdieb ist endlich zurückgekehrt!" jubelte Nori. „Siehst du, ich habe den anderen Mitgliedern unserer Gemeinschaft gesagt, dass du zurückkommen würdest. Eine lange Reise vom Auenland hierher, habe ich ihnen gesagt."

„Das ist etwas untertrieben", seufzte Bilbo. „Ich habe buchstäblich das letzte Jahr auf der Straße verbracht, nur drei Wochen im Auenland. Ich glaube, ich habe in ebenso vielen Monaten auch kein Spitzendeckchen mehr berührt."

Nori lachte dröhnend über den vertrauten Witz, sich klar daran erinnernd, wie kleinlich Bilbo gewesen war, als sie zum ersten Mal in seine Hobbithöhle gekommen waren. „Nun ich glaube nicht, dass du eines von diesen vornehmen Dingern hier finden wirst, aber… Ah! Und wer ist dieser kleine Kerl?"

„Das", sagte Bilbo und hob Frodo auf seiner Hüfte ein wenig höher, „ist mein Neffe Frodo. Ich werde mich für den Rest seiner Jugend um ihn kümmern. Frodo, das ist einer der Zwerge der Gemeinschaft, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Sein Name ist Nori. Sag hallo."

Verstohlen schaute Frodo aus seinem Versteck in Bilbos Halsbeuge heraus, seine kleinen Hände hatte er noch immer tief im Kragen seines Onkels vergraben. „Hallo."

Nori streckte eine Hand aus und wartete geduldig, bis der kleine Hobbit sie schüttelte. Als Frodo genügend Mut gefasst hatte, die viel größere Hand zu ergreifen, verbeugte Nori sich tief. „Sehr wohl getroffen, junger Hobbit. Mein Name ist Nori. Zu Diensten."

Bilbos Neffe kicherte. „Er ist lustig."

„Zwerge sind ein sehr lustiger Haufen", stimmte Bilbo zu. „Sie bringen dich um Haus und Hof und dann singen und tanzen sie und werfen die Teller herum, wenn sie aufräumen. Eine sehr seltsame Angelegenheit."

Nori lachte schallend und verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag auf den Rücken. „Dein Onkel hat Recht, Kleiner. Wir sind ein mächtig lustiger Haufen, wir Zwerge, aber ich denke, du wirst uns mögen lernen. Schließlich haben wir recht viel Erfahrung mit Hobbits."

„Ich bin der einzige Hobbit, den ihr kennt", korrigierte Bilbo. „Keine sehr beeindruckende Erfahrungsgeschichte, wenn du mich fragst."

Nori sah empört aus. „Ich bin mit dem jungen Herrn Frodo hier befreundet und er ist der beste Hobbit von allen. Ich denke, das ist eine recht beeindruckende Erfahrungsgeschichte, wenn man bedenkt, was für ein feiner junger Hobbit dieser Junge ist."

Bilbo schenkte seinem ehemaligen Weggefährten ein dankbares Lächeln. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Frodo sich wegen ihrer rauen Frechheit nicht leicht an die Zwerge gewöhnen würde, aber wie es schien, hatte er sich wieder einmal geirrt. Noris scherzhafte Art trug viel dazu bei, dass sein Neffe sich entspannte seine ängstliche Haltung sich in den Armen seines Onkels löste. Der kleine Junge schien überhaupt keine Angst zu haben und schaute sich mit großen Augen und einem beunruhigenden Maß an Tuk'scher Neugier in der ganzen Halle um. Er winkte sogar einer besonders lauten Gruppe von Bergarbeitern zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen.

„Kann ich die Minen sehen?" fragte Frodo plötzlich. „Oder die Große Halle?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Kleiner", versicherte Nori. „Aber ich denke, es gibt einige andere Leute, die du und dein Onkel zuerst sehen müssen. Wie den König."

Frodos Augen wurden weit und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. „Wir werden den König treffen? Einen richtigen König? Wie in den Märchen?"

Bilbo lächelte auf seinen Neffen hinunter und sagte: „Ja, das werden wir, Frodo. Einen richtigen König."

„Wow", murmelte der kleine Junge ehrfürchtig. „Wann?"

Nori grinste das nun aufgeregte Kind an. „Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Wachen Thorin bereits benachrichtigt haben, also sollte es nicht allzu…"

„BILBO!"

Der Hobbit hatte kaum Zeit sich darauf gefasst zu machen, als zwei Arme ihn vom Boden hochhoben und Stimmen jubelten und riefen, als sie Bilbo in ihrer Aufregung von einer Seide zur anderen schubsten. Frodo klammerte sich mit Mühe und Not am Hals seines Onkels fest, erschreckt durch die Tollheit der zwergischen Begrüßungssitten. Glücklicherweise verlor Nori keine Zeit damit, den Knuddelangriff seiner Gefährten zu beenden, gab jedem der beiden mit seiner gigantischen Keule einen Klaps auf den Kopf und schalt sie anschließend dafür, dass sie ein kleines Kind erschreckt hatten.

„Wofür war das?!" jammerte Kili. Er ließ Bilbo los, um eine neue Beule auf seinem hübschen Kopf zu betasten. „Das ist Bilbo! Er liebt es, wenn wir ihn umarmen. Und wovon redest du? Alle Kinder sind um diese Tageszeit im dritten Stock."

„Falls es keiner von euch Idioten bemerkt hat", sagte Nori, „Bilbos Arme sind im Moment ein bisschen voll."

Während sie ihre schmerzenden Köpfe rieben, drehten Fili und Kili sich um, um den Hobbit anzusehen, den sie in den letzten Monaten so sehr vermisst hatten. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass Bilbo ein kleines Kind - einen jungen Hobbit! – in seinen Armen hielt. Fili reagierte zuerst…

„Es ist ein Hobbitbaby!"

„Nun, er ist eigentlich schon ein paar Jahre über das Babyalter hinaus", korrigierte Bilbo. „Frodo, das sind Fili und Kili. Sie sind die Neffen des Königs. Und sehr alberne Kerle. Jungs, das hier ist mein eigener Neffe, Frodo." Er zwang den jungen Hobbit, den Klammergriff um seine Kehle zu lösen. „Sah hallo zu den albernen Zwergen, Frodo."

Die Zwergenbrüder hüpften geradezu in ihren Stiefeln auf und ab, als sie darauf warteten, dass der junge Hobbit sie begrüßte. Wie es schien, war die Aussicht, einem Hobbitkind zu begegnen, für sie sehr aufregend. Es dauerte etwa eine Minute, doch schließlich entschied sich Frodo, sein Versteck an Bilbos Hals zu verlassen und „Hallo" zu sagen.

„Ich bin Fili…"

„Und ich bin Kili…" Beide Zwerge verbeugten sich tief. „Zu Diensten."

Dieser letzte Teil schien Frodo sehr zu amüsieren, denn er kam ganz aus Bilbos Halsbeuge hervor und begann erneut, sich im Raum umzuschauen. Der kleine Junge starrte die beiden Zwerge an und blinzelte nicht einmal, als er sie eingehend betrachtete.

Frodo zeigte auf Kili. „Du siehst nicht wie ein Zwerg aus."

Der braunhaarige Zwerg starrte den jungen Hobbit nur an, während sein Bruder und Nori erstaunt auflachten. „Wie bitte?"

„Deine Nase ist irgendwie klein. Und du siehst einfach nicht wie die anderen aus", antwortete Frodo und gestikulierte mit beiden Händen im Raum herum. „Weniger haarig. Hast du ein Schwert? Oder einen Kampfhammer? Ist das nicht das, was Zwerge benutzen, Onkel Bilbo?"

„Manchmal, Frodo, aber Kili ist mehr ein Bogenschütze als alles andere. Warge und Orks haben keine Chance gegen ihn." Jetzt lächelte der junge Zwerg und warf sich, stolz über die Komplimente, in die Brust. „Aber du kannst dir ihre Waffen später ansehen. Einstweilen wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir in trockene Kleider kommen."

Die Brüder gaben Bilbo ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen, doch vorher wiesen sie mehrere Zwerge an, sich um Molly zu kümmern und ihre Habseligkeiten in den königlichen Flügel des Palastes zu bringen.

„Hier entlang, meine Hobbit-Freunde. Trockene Kleidung und gutes Essen warten auf euch."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 2

Die Hallen von Erebor waren genauso groß und beeindruckend, wie Bilbo sie in Erinnerung hatte, jede kleine Ecke und jeder verborgene Winkel ausgeschmückt mit einer Kunstfertigkeit, die in Mittelerde ihresgleichen suchte. Frodo war genauso verzaubert und seine blauen Augen flogen geradezu durch den Raum, während Fili und Kili sich bemühten, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die nur so aus seinem Mund sprudelten. Das freundliche Wesen der Brüder hatte das Herz des kleinen Hobbits im Sturm erobert und mit jeder Halle o der jedem Gemach, an dem sie vorbeikamen, fachte seine freudige Erregung die ihre an. Frodo fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl genug, um an einem so fremden Ort selbst zu laufen, aber das Kind reagierte viel besser, als Bilbo bei ihrer Ankunft erwartet hatte.

„Was ist ein Saphir?" fragte Frodo, als Fili begann, alle Juwelen und Steine aufzuzählen, die im Berg zu finden waren. „Und ein Sm…agd…"

„Ein Smaragd", verbesserte Fili. „Und das sind zwei Arten von Edelsteinen, die in mehr Blau- und Grüntönen vorkommen, als du jemals zählen könntest. In Erebors Minen gibt es die schönsten Smaragde und Saphire von ganz Mittelerde."

„Wir können dich mit hinunter nehmen, damit du sie sehen kannst, wenn du erst…"

„Ohhhhh nein", blaffte Bilbo. „Für diesen kleinen Hobbit gibt es keine Minen. Vielleicht einen sehr sicheren und sehr geschützten Blick von oben, aber keine echten Minen. Keine. Absolut keine. Und wage es nicht, auch nur zu versuchen, mit mir zu diskutieren, Kili."

„Aber Onkel Bilbo…"

„Nein, ich will nichts davon hören", sagte Bilbo fest. „Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Also, was hast du gerade über die neuen Tunnel gesagt, Fili?"

Aus Vorsicht vor der elterlichen Wut, die Bilbo sie spüren lassen könnte, ging Fili klugerweise zu einem sichereren Thema über. "Was ist dein Lieblingsessen, Kleiner?"

„Hackfleisch-Pastete!" antwortete Frodo sofort. „Meine Mama hat immer…"

Als Bilbo ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, sagte Fili schnell: „Oh ja, das ist eine gute Wahl, Frodo! In Erebor gibt es einige der leckersten Hackfleisch-Pasteten in der Gegend."

„Und Käse!" fügte Kili hinzu und deutete mit den Händen einen runden Laib Käse an. „Wir werden dich so vollstopfen, dass dein armer Onkel dich eine Woche lang riechen kann. Der einfachste Weg, ein Kind aufzuspüren, wie wir Zwerge sagen."

Das brachte Frodo ein wenig zum Kichern. „Das ist albern. Ich will nich' wie Käse riechen. Das ist stinkig."

„Zufälligerweise schätzen wir Zwerge Stinkigkeit", sagte Fili schmollend. „Du solltest wissen, junger Hobbit, dass ich als kleiner Junge den „Stinkigster Stinker der jemals Stank"-Wettbewerb gewonnen habe. Und durch einen Erdrutsch obendrein."

„Oder einen Stinkrutsch", fügte Kili grinsend hinzu. „Unsere arme Mutter wollte ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen, so stinkig war er. Er roch wie Schimmelkäse."

„Bääähhh", machte Frode. „Das ist eklig."

„Du musstest dir kein Zimmer mit ihm teilen", sagte Kili. „Mein armer Riecher hat monatelang nicht richtig funktioniert. Kühe haben wie Gänseblümchen gerochen, der Badezimmer-Ausguss wie Apfelkuchen. Es war eine sehr beschwerliche Zeit."

Gerade als Fili und Kili anfingen, Frodo mit der Geschichte zu erfreuen, wie sie sich in einem unterirdischen Minenschacht verirrt hatten, kamen sie bei den königlichen Räumen an. Da er an das Terrain des Erebor dachte, war Bilbo über diese Geschichte nicht gerade erbaut, doch dank des plötzlichen Auftauchens der besagten Räume war sie zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Einen Moment später erschienen mehrere Zwerge hinter ihnen, mit einer enormen Anzahl von Kisten in ihren Armen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Bilbo.

„Nur einige wichtige Dinge, von denen wir dachten, dass ihr sie brauchen würdet", sagte Fili grinsend. „Und das wird etwas von eurem eigenen Gepäck sein, vermute ich." Er deutete auf die letzten drei Männer in der Gepäckreihe. „Ein Bad wurde schon eingelassen, also wascht euch und dann können wir euch zwei Hobbit mit guter Zwergen-Kochkunst vollstopfen." Wir warten in der Halle auf euch, also ruft uns, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Die Brüder schoben Bilbo in das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter ihm. Er schnaubte über die Aufdringlichkeit der Zwerge und schaute sich eine Minute in dem Raum um und als ihm bewusst wurde, wo genau sie wohnen würden, blieb ihm vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen. Obwohl er nicht so vornehm und aufwendig war wie seine vorherige Unterkunft in Bruchtal, war der Raum doch sehr groß und sehr, sehr schön eingerichtet. Alles war in dunkler Eiche, blauem Stoff und schwarzem Granit gehalten, den Bilbo noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war, schlicht gesagt, ein Zimmer, das eines Königs würdig war. Oder zumindest einem Angehörigen der Königsfamilie; nicht zwei durchnässten Hobbits, die aus den einfachen Feldern des Augenlandes stammten.

Selten zuvor in seinem Leben hatte Bilbo sich so unwichtig und fehl am Platze gefühlt. Allein das Himmelbett musste mehr gekostet haben, als ganz Beutelsend zusammen. Und die Kommoden waren mit solch aufwendigen Schnitzereien verziert, die weit kunstvoller waren als alles, das er jemals im Auenland gesehen hatte. Und war das dort oben ein Rubin an dem Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand?! Es war alles viel zu glanzvoll und verschwenderisch für einen einfachen Hobbit wie ihn.

„Schau mal, Onkel Bilbo!" krähte Frodo und krabbelte aus den Armen des älteren Mannes und durch das Zimmer, um auf die Wand zu zeigen. „Das ist eine Karte von Mittelerde! Schau, sogar ein Teil des Auenlandes ist drauf, genau hier." Frodo zeigte auf ein kleines, von Hand gezeichnetes Bild neben der Karte. „Das ist Beutelsend. Drinnen und draußen."

„Das ist es", murmelte Bilbo als er näher trat und Frodo hochhob. „Wir können es uns später näher ansehen. Jetzt lass und dich baden, Liebling."

Das Bad verlief viel einfacher als sonst. Frodo war von der in den Boden eingelassenen Badewanne, mit der das Badezimmer versehen war, bezaubert und trat mit seinen kleinen Füßen nach den Blasen, die die Wasseroberfläche bedeckten. Bilbo ging zuerst hinein und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich zur Sicherheit und zum sicheren Einsteigen Stufen an zwei Ecken der Wanne befanden. Sein Neffe schloss sich ihm nur zu gerne an und streckte wie üblich seine kleinen Arme in einer stummen bitte um Hilfe aus.

„Sie ist so groß", grinste Frodo, der sicher in den Armen seines Onkels saß. Durch den Tod seiner Eltern war er Flüssen gegenüber sehr misstrauisch, aber wie es schien, war Badewasser kein neuer Grund zur Furcht. Angesichts dieser sehr willkommenen Enthüllung konnte Bilbo ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Können wir sie behalten?"

„Für den Moment", antwortete Bilbo. Bevor die Nacht vorbei war, würde er mit Thorin über die lächerliche Großartigkeit ihrer Zimmer sprechen. Ein Hobbit brauchte wirklich keine so luxuriöse Behausung, besonders kein einfacher wie Bilbo Beutlin. „Jetzt heb deine Arme, damit ich unter sie komme. Ja, beide. Nur die Valar wissen, was unter ihnen gewachsen ist."

„Pilze!"

„Wag es nicht, auch nur zu versuchen, mit dem Thema Pilze anzufangen, Kleiner", warnte Bilbo mit einem scharfen Blick. „Ich habe von diesen fürchterlichen Dingern für den Rest meines Lebens genug. Kein Onkel sollte so etwas durchmachen müssen."

„Aber sie sahen aus wie die, die Pippin immer gesammelt hat", argumentierte Frodo mit einem übertriebenen Schmollen. „Und die habe immer so gut geschmeckt."

„Und als ein Beutlin solltest du es besser wissen, als blind dem Beispiel eines Tuck zu folgen, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo. Er nahm die Flasche Shampoo, die neben der Badewanne stand und goss sich etwas davon in die Hand. Es roch nach Lavendel. „Sie denken kaum jemals nach, bevor sie handeln. Närrische Tucks."

„Aber ich..", stotterte Frodo als sein Onkel begann, sein lockiges Haar einzuseifen. „Auuu, meine Augen! Es brennt! Und es stinkt!"

Bilbo seufzte. Trotz Frodos Vorliebe für Badewasser schien es, als würde der junge Hobbit den eigentlichen Vorgang des Badens noch immer sehr verabscheuen. Ohne das geringste Zögern seifte er seinen Neffen ein und hörte nicht auf, bevor er von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blasen bedeckt war. Wenn es nach Bilbo ging, würde Frodo der sauberste kleine Hobbit sein, den die Zwerge jemals zu Gesicht bekamen. Durch das Wesen der Hobbits und die einsame Lage des Erebor war es natürlich sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Frodo der sauberste, kleinste Halbling war, den sie in ihrem Leben jemals sehen würden.

Lächelnd betrachtete er das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit. Das war doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Frodos wütender Blick sagte etwas anderes.

„Okay, sei ein lieber Hobbit und zieh die Kleider an, die ich für dich hingelegt habe, während ich zu Ende bade", wies Bilbo an, als er seinen Neffen aus der Wanne hob. „Es wäre sehr unhöflich, unsere Gastgeber länger als nötig warten zu lassen."

Frodo widersprach nicht, sondern trocknete sich ab und zog sich an, ohne allzu viel Aufhebens darum zu machen. Er war wirklich ein guter Junge, dachte Bilbo lächelnd. Trotz allem, was er in den letzten sechs Monaten hatte durchmachen müssen, war Frodo erstaunlich verträglich gewesen, besonders auf der Reise zum Erebor. Natürlich hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen er aufgeregt oder schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, aber das verständlich in seinem jungen Alter. Letzten Endes war der Junge jedoch sehr brav und ein begeisterter Leser; man brauchte Frodo nur ein gutes Märchen zu geben und das Hobbitkind konnte stundenlang still und leise sein.

„Vergiss nicht, dich hinter den Ohren abzutrocknen", sagte Bilbo, als er aus der Wanne stieg. „Ich will nicht, dass du wie ein Zwerg aussiehst, auch nicht, wenn wir unter ihnen leben." Er ging auf Nummer sicher und trocknete Frodos Haar noch gründlicher ab, sobald er fertig angezogen war, denn er fürchtete immer, dass der kleine Halbling sich eine durch Kälte verursachte Krankheit einfangen könnte. „Jetzt trockne dich zwischen den Zehen ab. Guter Junge."

Sobald sie abgetrocknet und angezogen waren, vergewisserte Bilbo sich, dass sein Neffe bereit war, einen Speisesaal voller wilder Zwerge zu betreten. Wenn er auch etwas nervös war, schien Frodo aufrichtig begeistert, noch ein anderes Volk kennenzulernen; die Tatsache, dass ihre zwergischen Gastgeber gute Freunde seines Onkels waren, machte alles noch besser. Als Bilbo fertig zum Aufbruch war, hüpfte er vor Ungeduld beinah auf und ab und wickelte sich die ausgefransten Säume seiner einfachen Hobbitkleidung um die Finger.

„Komm schon, Onkel Bilbo, beeil dich", drängte Frodo. „Ich hab' Hunger."

„Aus gutem Grund", sagte Bilbo gedehnt. „Ich denke, die Zwerge sind mehr für deinen Tatendrang verantwortlich, als die Aussicht auf Essen." Bilbo kam herüber und nahm seinen hüpfenden Neffen hoch, kuschelte ihn dicht an sich und atmete den süßen Geruch des Kleinkindes, der nach dem Waschen immer von ihm ausging, tief ein. Auf ihrer Reise waren sie mehrmals in arge Bedrängnis geraten und so war es eine große Erleichterung, Frodo gesund und munter im Erebor zu haben. Er zeigte auf das Bett und fragte: „Möchtest du Rupert mitnehmen?"

Frodo überlegte einen Moment. „Nö, er kann das Zimmer bewachen, während wir weg sind. Dafür sorgen, dass Orks und Trolle draußen bleiben."

„Eine kluge Entscheidung." Bilbo ging hinüber und setzte den Teddybär so hin, dass er zur Tür schaute. Primula hatte den Stoffbären für Frodo kurz nach seiner Geburt gemacht, deshalb war er eines der kostbarsten Besitztümer seines Neffen. „Siehst du, nun kann Rupert das ganze Zimmer vor Eindringlingen bewachen. In Ordnung?"

„Ja." Ein lauter Knall kam von draußen auf dem Gang, der Frodo dazu veranlasste, erneut auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Können wir jetzt gehen? Bitte!"

„Okay, okay", lachte Bilbo leise. „So was von fordernd."

Als sie aus der Tür kamen, wurden die beiden Hobbits von mehreren vertrauten Gesichtern und lauten, aufgeregten Rufen begrüßt. Bilbo hatte kaum Zeit, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, bevor er von einem Paar dicker Arme umschlungen wurde.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Junge", krähte Dwalin. „Und das muss der kleine Hobbit sein, mit dem Fili und Kili so angegeben haben." Der Größte der Zwergengemeinschaft schenkte Frodo ein breites Lächeln und verbeugte sich tief. „Ich bin Dwalin, Kleiner. Und genau hinter mir stehen unsere ansässigen Bergarbeiter: Bofur, Bifur und Bombur." Sie alle winkten dem amüsierten Halbling vergnügt zu. „Zu Diensten."

Frodo winkte zurück. „Hallo."

„Du musst ein hungriger kleiner Hobbit sein", sagte Bombur. Er tätschelte seinen dicken Bauch. „Eine lange Reise vom Auenland, denke ich mir." Er gab dem Halbling ein paar Kekse, an denen er knabbern konnte. „Seid ihr bereit für etwas Zwergenkochkunst?"

Bilbos Neffe nickte, während er einen Keks zerbrach und sich eine Hälfte davon in den Mund steckte. Die andere Hälfte landete in Bilbos Mund. Als er gedankenverloren kaute, erkannte er bald den Geschmack von Walnüssen und zeigte Bombur seinen hochgestreckten Daumen. Es würde so schön werden, endlich wieder gekochtes Essen zu haben. Frodo und er selbst hatten in den vergangenen sechs Monaten von dürftigen Rationen gelebt, mit Bruchtal als ihrer einzigen kurzen Ruhepause. Er würde sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen müssen, sich nicht mehr um das Essen sorgen zu müssen.

Bilbo räusperte sich, als Frodo versuchte, ihm einen weiteren Keks in den Mund zu schieben. „Also, was sagen wir nun, Frodo?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der hungrige Halbling verstand. „Oh, ähm, danke, Herr Bombur. Sie sind wirklich gut."

Der lustige Zwerg sah geradezu lächerlich erfreut aus.

„Manieren sind für die Erziehung eines guten Hobbits notwendig", sagte Bilbo, als Fili, Kili und Bofur anfingen zu kichern. „Nicht, dass Zwerge eine Ahnung von Manieren haben, ich werde meine Anstrengungen also verdoppeln müssen, wie es scheint."

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Frodo, als Bifur anfing, rasch in einer seltsamen Sprache mit seinen Vettern zu sprechen. „Onkel?"

„Bifur spricht Khuzdul, die Sprache der Zwerge", erklärte er seinem wie immer neugierigen Neffen. Ich glaube, das Stück Axt dort in seinem Kopf hat mit den Jahren ein paar, äh, Probleme verursacht. Das heißt, was das Sprechen anderer Sprachen angeht."

Frodo nickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Dann kann ich es auch lernen?"

„Nun, Frodo, ich glaube nicht, dass das…"

„Oh, oh, oh! Ich kann es ihm beibringen!" rief Kili und schubste seinen Bruder aus dem Weg, als er versuchte, das Privileg zu erringen, den Halbling zu unterrichten. Fili ergriff sein langes Haar und zerrte Kili mit sich hinunter auf den Boden. „Mein Khuzdul ist perfekt. Hey, was machst du da? Geh…von…mir…runter!"

Nun, das war ganz sicher nicht die Antwort oder Reaktion, die Bilbo von ihnen erwartet hatte.

„Du bist in Khuzdul beinah durchgefallen, du Dummkopf!" wandte Fili ein. „I habe viel bessere…"

„Nein, hast du nicht! Such dir deinen eigenen Hobbit!"

Bilbo seufzte nur und folgte den anderen den Gang hinunter, während die Brüder versuchten, einander im Würgegriff zu packen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich etwas anderes von ihnen erwartet habe. Wirklich sehr töricht von mir."

„Ich denke, du solltest Balin den Unterricht überlassen", sagte Dwalin. „Er hat Thorin alles beigebracht, was er weiß, also wird er eine ausgezeichnete Wahl für unseren kleinen Hobbit hier sein. Und er ist ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern."

Bilbo nickte. „Wenn er will, wäre ich sehr froh, wenn er Frodo unterrichten würde."

„Ich werde später mit ihm darüber sprechen, wenn er mit Thorin von der Überprüfung der Minen zurückkommt", versicherte Dwalin ihm. „Er hat in der letzten Zeit zu hart gearbeitet, deshalb wird es für ihn eine schöne Abwechslung von Erebors Politik."

Wärme durchströmte Bilbo angesichts dieser freundlichen Geste. „Danke, Dwalin. Das bedeutet mir viel. Dass ihr Frodo so gut aufnehmt, meine ich."

„Jederzeit."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 3

Die Zwergen waren genauso wild und unordentlich bei den Mahlzeiten, wie Bilbo sich an sie erinnerte; Äpfel, Gebäck und mit Butter bestrichene Brötchen flogen von einer Richtung in die andere, während sie darum stritten, wer die besten Stücke glacierten Schinken bekommen würde. Bilbo lehnte sich einfach zurück und beobachtete das Treiben; sein eigener Teller befand sich auf sicherem Abstand von den Zwergen am Kopf der Tafel. Frodo saß auf seinem Schoß und auf seinem Teller lagen zwei kleine Stücke Schinken sowie einiges an gesundem Gemüse. Zuerst hatten die Zwerge protestiert, dass sie nichts Grünes kochen wollten, aber Bilbo hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen und würde sich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht erweichen lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch Zwergen geht, aber ein junger Hobbit braucht sein Grünzeug, wenn er gut und gesund heranwachsen will", hatte Bilbo erklärt. „Nun, willst du, dass Frodo schlechtes Essen und eine ungesunde Ernährung bekommt, Bombur?"

Fünf Minuten später stellte der rundliche Zwerg eine Schüssel Mischgemüse auf den Tisch und das große Festmahl war in vollem Gange, verschiedene Esswaren flogen durch die Luft, wann immer etwas Bestimmtes verlangt wurde. Fíli und Kíli fingen schließlich an, „Fang-das-fliegende-Essen" zu spielen und Gebäck und kleine Käsestücke wurden durch die Luft geworfen, während jeder Zwerg am Tisch versuchte, sein Geschick zu beweisen. Frodo jubelte jedes Mal, wenn es einem von ihnen gelang, ein Stück Essen in ihren Mund zu bekommen und seine haarigen kleinen Füße traten im Rhythmus mit dem Poltern und Klatschen ihrer lärmenden Gefährten.

„Bombur!" rief Fíli, als der dicke Zwerg mit einigen weiteren Tabletts voller Essen zurückkam. Ein Stück Cheddar-Käse kam auf ihn zugeflogen. „Kommt!"

„Hab es!"

Der Käse flog direkt in seinen Mund und alle im Raum jubelten laut. Bombur verbeugte sich schnell, bevor er die Tabletts auf dem Tisch abstellte. Ein kleineres Tablett stellte er direkt neben die beiden Hobbits.

„Und ein paar selbstgemachte Hackfleisch-Pasteten für den Kleinen", sagte Bombur strahlend und schlug mit seiner treuen Suppenkelle auf jede Hand, die versuchte, in die Nähe der Pasteten zu kommen. „Ich würde sie aber noch ein paar Minuten abkühlen lassen."

Frodo sah die flockigen Pasteten hungrig an. „Danke."

Bombur tätschelte dem kleinen Kind den Kopf, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Platz am anderen Ende der Tafel zurückkehrte. „Jederzeit, Kleiner. Du kannst in Zukunft mein Geschmackstester sein. Nur wenige hier wissen gutes Essen zu schätzen."

„Warum kriege ich keinen, Bombur?" jammerte Fíli. „Ich weiß gutes Essen zu schätzen. Ich liebe gutes Essen. Bei Aule, ich habe mich schon vorher von dir vergiften lassen!"

„Weil du weder klein noch ein Hobbit bist. Deshalb."

Fíli verschränkte die Arme und schmollte. „Also bekommen Hobbits hier eine besondere Behandlung."

„Natürlich."

Bilbo schaute die Zwerge um ihn herum lächelnd an. Kíli und Nori zankten sich um ein Stück Apfel-Pastete, während Bombur es irgendwie schaffte, sich ein ganzes Drittel der besagten Pastete in den Mund zu stopfen. Fíli warf ein kleines Stück Fleisch hoch in die Luft und Bofur fing es laut jubelnd in seinem Mund auf. Bifur und Dwalin schienen einen Trinkwettbewerb zu veranstalten und warfen die Köpfe zurück, als sie schwungvoll den Inhalt ihrer Bierkrüge hinunterstürzten. Dori schien zu zählen, wer gewann und anscheinend waren Fleisch, Käse und Beerentörtchen der Preis für den Sieger.

„Das habe ich vermisst."

Frodo stürzte sich auf die Hackfleisch-Pasteten, sobald Bilbo ihm die Erlaubnis dazu gab und in Sekundenschnelle waren seine kleinen Finger mit Teig und Krümeln bedeckt. Sein Onkel versuchte, den Überblick über die Unordnung zu behalten, doch das wurde immer schwieriger, da Frodo bereits die Art der Zwerge, sich vollzustopfen, nachzuahmen schien. Seine klebrigen Finger waren sogar frech genug, Fílis Hand wegzuschlagen und ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien auf Frodos Gesicht, als der blonde Zwerg in gespieltem Schmerz keuchte. Bilbo gab ihm für solch ungezogenes Benehmen einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel; das Letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass ein Zwerg wie Fíli zuviel Einfluss auf den jungen Hobbit hatte.

„Also Frodo, du weißt, dass ich nicht…"

Das Dröhnen eines lauten Horns unterbrach ihn. Alle Zwerge an der Tafel sprangen plötzlich auf und eine Waffe erschien in jeder ihrer Hände, als sie aus dem Raum eilten. Bilbo schaute sich nur um, hielt Frodo fest an seine Brust gedrückt und hatte sein Essen vollkommen vergessen, als Bofur und Dori ihn bei den Armen packten. Gerade wollte der Hobbit eine Erklärung verlangen, was das Horn bedeutete, als eine Stimme durch die Gänge schallte.

„ORKS!"

Bilbo spürte, wie der Griff seines Neffen um seinen Hals sich verstärkte, denn die Rufe der Zwergenwächter verängstigten den kleinen Hobbit. Und Frodo war nicht naiv, er wusste sehr gut, was ein Ork war und welche Zerstörung sie in einer Siedlung anrichten konnten. Während ihrer Reise zum Erebor hatten sie viel davon gesehen.

„SIE KOMMEN VON DEN WESTLICHEN HÜGELN!"

Starke Hände führten Bilbo durch die Gänge, während zahlreiche voll bewaffnete Zwerge an ihnen vorbei zum Eingang der Festung liefen. Fortwährend erklang das Horn, laut und rau in der vorher friedlichen Luft. Zwerge schrien einander Worte in Khuzdul zu, ihre Befehle kurz und genau, sogar für einen fremden Zuhörer wie ihn selbst. Bofur blieb die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihnen, während Dori sie über die hohen Fußwege von Erebors Haupthalle führte, direkt links neben dem Hauptdamm, der aus der Festung hinausführte. Eine vertraute, voll bewaffnete Gestalt stand am vorderen Ende des Pfades, rief den versammelten Soldaten Befehle zu und führte sie zu mehreren verschiedenen Söllern und Eingängen.

„Ist das Thorin?"

Bofur warf einen Blick zur Seite und nickte flüchtig. „Ja, das ist er. In all seiner königlichen Rauheit. Er führt immer die Angriffe gegen die Orks. Diese hässlichen Biester kommen immer wieder zurück, egal wie oft wir sie besiegen."

Der Hobbit sah besorgt zu. „Wird er nicht…ich meine, ist er gesund genug, um zu kämpfen? Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah…"

„Seine Heilung ist gut verlaufen", versicherte Bofur. „Er hat so viele Narben, wie ein alter Packesel, aber er ist so stark und gesund wie es sich ein Zwerg nur wünschen kann. Orks wie Butter in Scheiben zu schneiden scheint seit Kurzem sein bevorzugter Zeitvertreib zu sein."

„Ich dachte, die Orks wären aus dieser Gegend verschwunden", sagte Bilbo. Nun konnte er Fíli und Kíli auf ihren Onkel zulaufen sehen. „Nach der Schlacht, meine ich."

„Nicht ganz. Sie haben immer noch ein paar Festungen in den Vorbergen im Nordwesten und ein paar entlang der nördlichen Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes. Thorin hat fast jeden Monat Kundschafter zur Aufklärung ausgesandt, aber wir sind immer noch zu wenige", seufzte Bofur. Es wird mindestens noch sechs Monate dauern, bis die nächste Karawane aus den Blauen Bergen eintrifft, also werden wir bis dahin so auskommen müssen."

Bilbo beobachtete die Zwerge, als sie sich zum Kampf bereitmachten. Fíli stand neben seinem Onkel und sprach mit ihm offenbar über etwas Wichtiges. Unglücklicherweise konnte Bilbo aufgrund seiner, im Vergleich zu einem durchschnittlichen Zwerg, kleinen Größe kaum über die Seiten des Fußweges hinaussehen oder auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber werfen. Er war jedoch groß genug, um durch einige der niedrigeren, mit Ornamenten dekorierten Abschnitte zu schauen und sah, wie Fíli auf seinen momentanen Standort zeigte. Als er spürte, wie sich Thorins intensiver Blick ihm zuwandte, winkte Bilbo flüchtig, bevor Bofur ihn in weiter in die Bergfestung zog.

„Wir haben eine Reihe sicherer Räume, in die wir die Kinder während eines Angriffs bringen", erklärte Bofur. „Die Wände sind dicker als an irgendeinem anderen Ort im Berg. Frodo und du werdet dort unten vollkommen sicher sein." Dori hielt inne und ging einen Moment später in eine andere Richtung. "Und ich werde bei euch bleiben, für alle Fälle."

Der Hobbit nickte und folgte Bofur mehrere schmale Treppen hinunter, mit Frodo als beständiger Wärme an seiner Brust. Schließlich erreichten sie einen großen Raum, in dem bereits etwa ein Dutzend kleiner Kinder mit ihren Zwergenmüttern an der hinteren Wand saßen. Bilbo war überrascht, so viele Frauen zu sehen, vor allem wegen der verschiedenen Geschichten, die er auf der Reise zum Erebor gehört hatte. Viele von ihnen waren auf ihre Weise ziemlich hübsch, mit dekorativen Backenbärten und stämmigem Körperbau. Und natürlich trugen sie alle ihre eigenen Waffen und ihre Gesichter waren grimmig, als das Horn immer wieder über ihnen erscholl.

„Hast du diesen leuchtenden Brieföffner nich bei dir?" fragte Bofur, als er Bilbo ein Zeichen gab, sich auf eine nahegelegene Kiste zu setzen. „Den aus der Höhle?"

„Oh, ähm, ja", sagte Bilbo und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Frodos weiche Locken. „Aber ich habe ihn auf dem Nachttisch in unserem Zimmer gelassen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn in der Stadt brauchen würde. Es besteht keine Gefahr, dass er gestohlen wird, oder?"

„Die Orks sind niemals auch nur nah daran gewesen, in die Stadt zu kommen, als gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge", versicherte der Zwerg mit dem Schlapphut. „Aber es wäre klug, wenn du ihn in Zukunft bei dir tragen würdest, besonders wenn du vorhast, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Dieses Leuchten wann immer ein Ork in der Nähe ist könnte nützlich sein. Wenigstens bis die nächste Karawane eintrifft und wir ein paar hundert Wachen mehr in der Stadt haben."

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Bilbo mit einem ruckartigen Nicken. „Möchtest du ein paar Geschichten hören, Frodo? Vielleicht die über den braunen Zauberer?"

Frodo, der auf dem Schoß seines Onkels saß, nickte schnell. Seine haarigen Füße wippten nervös hin und her, ein klares Zeichen, dass Frodo sich in ihrer momentanen Situation unwohl fühlte.

„Ja, die kenne ich", lachte Bofur leise und mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Radagast war sicher ein seltsamer Kerl, selbst für einen Zauberer." Er lehnte sich hinunter auf Frodos Höhe und tätschelte den Arm des kleinen Hobbits. „Hey, wusstest du, dass Radagast ein ganzes, großes Rudel Warge mit nicht mehr als einem Schlitten mit Kaninchen abgehängt hat?"

Daraufhin sah Frodo ein wenig neugierig aus. „Kaninchen?"

„Rhosgobel-Kaninchen!" sagte Bofur mit einer großartigen Geste. „Die schnellsten kleinen Kerle, die du jemals in deinem Leben zu sehen kriegst. Die Warge hatten nicht die geringste Chance gegen diese Fellbälle! Und der braune Zauberer flitzte ihnen direkt unter ihren Schnauzen weg, während wir..."

Wie es sich herausstellte, war Bofur, wenn es um Kinder ging, ein meisterhafter Geschichtenerzähler und alle kleinen Zwerge und die beiden Hobbits saßen in der Mitte des Raumes zu seinen Füßen. Bilbo beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem breiten Lächeln, belustigt von den Ausschmückungen, die Bofur in einige seiner Geschichten über die Reise zum Erebor einfließen ließ. Wenn die Zuhörer Bofurs Geschichten glaubten, musste Thorin der stärkste, zäheste und majestätischste König in der gesamten Geschichte Mittelerdes sein. Ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen Missetaten der Elben, die er als arrogante Baumliebhaber darstellte, besonders die Elben des Düsterwaldes. Bilbo versuchte, ein paar Berichtigungen hinsichtlich der bitter benötigten Hilfe einzuwerfen, die die Elben von Bruchtal ihnen gegeben hatten, doch das erwies sich als sinnloses Unterfangen, weil Frodo ihn immer wieder zum Schweigen brachte.

„Gut, ich weiß, wo ich stehe", murmelte Bilbo.

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte ein kleiner blonder Zwerg neben Frodo. „Hat der Elb Seine Majestät eingesperrt?"

„Ahh, nun, es sah aus als wäre das das…"

Einen Moment später würde die Tür krachend aufgestoßen und ein unbekannter Zwerg spähte durch die Öffnung, um alle zu informieren, dass die Schlacht nun vorbei und gewonnen war. Während sie über all die Zeit fluchten, die sie für ihre Arbeit verloren hatten, sammelten die Zwergenmütter ihre Kinder ein und bedankten sich dann bei Bofur dafür, dass er die Kleinen so viele Stunden unterhalten hatte. Anscheinend waren gute Geschichten und lebendige Erzählungen eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, ein Zwergenkind für längere Zeit zu unterhalten und Bofurs Geschichtenerzählen war für die Mütter eine ausgezeichnete Erholung gewesen. Als er ihren Worten von seinem Sitzplatz aus zuhörte, war Bilbo sehr dankbar, dass Frodo nicht jeden Tag tatkräftiges Energiebündel war.

„Es sieht aus, als hätten die hätten die Wände recht gut gehalten", sagte Bofur mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Ich könnte schwören, dass die Orks keinen Verstand haben, so wie sie versuchen, in den Erebor zu schleichen. Aber leider ist unser Heim für sie einfach zu unwiderstehlich." Er tätschelte den Steinboden liebevoll. „Niemand wird den Erebor den Händen der Zwerge jemals wieder entreißen. Nicht mit einem Durin auf dem Thron."

„Ja, ja!" riefen die weiblichen Zwerge zurück.

„Kommt schon, meine lieben Beutlin-Hobbits", sagte Bofur. Er zog sie aus dem Raum hinaus und in den Gang und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen hinauf. „Lasst uns nachsehen, wie es Thorin und dem Rest an diesem verregneten Abend gegen diese scheußlichen Orks ergangen ist."

Bei dem vertrauten Namen spitzte Frodo seine ohnehin schon spitzen Ohren. „Onkel! Onkel? Werden wir den König jetzt sehen?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sie bogen öfter ab, als Bilbo zählen konnte, doch schließlich kamen sie in ein kleines Gemach, das mit dem Thronsaal verbunden war. Bofur sagte, es wurde offiziell als „Königlicher Kriegsraum" bezeichnet, aber die Gemeinschaft nannte es stattdessen gerne „Thorins Denkraum". Bei dieser Erklärung entkam Bilbo ein Schnauben. Der Gedanke, dass Thorin, der sich selbst als Zwerg der Tat bezeichnete, in einem staubigen alten Zimmer saß, mit Urkunden rings um sich herum verstreut, war nur schwer vorstellbar. Natürlich hatte Bilbo den König nur in Zeiten des Abenteuers und des Kampfes gekannt; also gab es unter all der rauen und stolzen Männlichkeit vielleicht eine intellektuelle Seite.

„Wir sind da", verkündete Bofur laut. Alle im Raum wandten sich um und starrten sie an, Bekannte wie Fremde. Der König und seine Neffen standen am Kopf des mittleren Tisches. „Und unser Lieblingsdieb ist zurück."

„Also haben mich meine Augen und Ohren nicht getäuscht", flüsterte der König. „Bilbo Beutlin…"

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 4

„Das bin ich."

Bilbo schaute sich um und seine Augen streiften flüchtig die anderen zehn oder mehr Zwerge, die sich neben der königlichen Familie im Raum befanden. Sofort erkannte er Balin und Ori, die mit mehreren Blättern Papier in den Händen an der Seite ihres Königs standen. Óin, Glóin und Dwalin standen in Bilbos nächster Nähe, zusammen mit fünf anderen Zwergen, die er nicht erkannte. Alle außer Balin und Ori waren mit Blut bedeckt und der kupferartige Gestank war selbst aus der Entfernung deutlich wahrnehmbar. Der Hobbit hätte gut darauf verzichten können, etwas so Widerliches jemals wieder riechen zu müssen.

„Also, es sieht aus, als wäre die Schlacht…oder äh, … der Kampf gut ausgegangen", sagte Bilbo. Unter den Blicken der fremden Zwerge wurde ihm sehr unbehaglich zumute. „Gut zu wissen, dass jemand die Orks zurückschlägt."

„Das tun wir, Junge." Gesegnet sei Balin, der ihn vor jedem zukünftigen Geplapper rettete. „Viele Geschichten aus dem Westen sagen, dass sie ganze Städte überrennen. Aber ich denke, du kennst die Wahrheit hinter diesen Gerüchten besser als wir, nicht wahr?"

„Unsere Reisegruppen gerieten in den Bergen in einige Hinterhalte", gestand Bilbo und eine Hand fuhr instinktiv über die noch nicht verheilte Fleischwunde an seinem linken Oberschenkel. Er spürte, wie Frodo, den er abgesetzt hatte, bevor sie den Raum betreten hatten, sich von hinten an ihn lehnte. Der arme Junge war von dem Vorfall noch immer erschüttert. „Aber sie scheinen sich meistens auf dem Land aufzuhalten. Sie greifen Farmen und alles Mögliche an."

Thorin nickte und seine dunklen Augen waren ernst, als er den Hobbit prüfend anschaute. „Es gibt wenig mehr, das wir gegen die Orks tun können, während wir noch so wenige sind. Haum, stellt heute Nacht drei Dutzend oder mehr zusätzliche Wachen entlang der Mauern und Eingänge auf. Lasst kein Gebiet unbewacht und unbeobachtet. Wir kommen nun für diese Nacht zum Ende."

Die anderen Zwerge verließen das Gemach, offensichtlich erschöpft von einem langen Tag in den Minen und einem noch längeren, an dem sie den Erebor gegen die Orks verteidigt hatten. Ein paar von ihnen schauten den Hobbit neugierig an, aber die Meisten humpelten einfach vorbei, einem warmen Bad und gutem Essen entgegen. Bilbo nickte jedem von ihnen zu und war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er Zwergenkriegern außerhalb der Gemeinschaft sonst begegnen sollte.

„So, der Hobbit ist endlich zurückgekehrt", sagte Thorin gedehnt und ging um den Tisch herum dorthin, wo Bofur und Bilbo in der Nähe der Tür standen. „Eine Zeitlang dachten viele von uns, dass es eine solche Rückkehr nie geben würde."

„Ich habe immer gesagt, dass er zurückkommen würde", behauptete Kíli entrüstet. Er duckte sich etwas, als sein Onkel ihm einen stechenden Blick zuwarf. „Hab' ich doch."

„Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?" fragte Thorin. Er stand nun direkt neben dem Hobbit, seine Haltung genauso stark und eindrucksvoll wie immer. Bilbo konnte die lodernde Wärme des Mannes buchstäblich fühlen, während sein Mantel und seine Pelze von ihrem vorigen Kampf mit den Orks noch immer blutgetränkt waren. Er sah jeder Zoll wie ein Krieger-König aus. „Es hätten…"

„Ewww", flüsterte eine zarte Stimme. „Er stinkt."

Thorins Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine seltsame Mischung aus Verblüffung und Unmut, die ihn fast ein wenig so aussehen ließ, als würde er an Verstopfung leiden. „Was ist das für ein…Ding?"

„Das ist ein Hobbitbaby!" sagte Kíli. „Ist er nicht winzig?"

„Zum x-ten Mal, ihr beiden, er ist kein Baby", seufzte Bilbo. „Und dieses Ding ist mein Neffe. Sein Name ist Frodo und ich werde mich von nun an um ihn kümmern." Er versuchte, den schüchternen Jungen hinter sich hervorzulocken. „Komm schon, Frodo, alle hier sind gute Freunde von mir. Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichten, die ich dir über den König erzählt habe? Thorin Eichenschild? Nun, das ist er, Liebling."

Frodo schaute verstohlen hinter den Schenkeln seines Onkels hervor. „Bist du sicher? Er hat keine Krone. I dachte alle Könige sollten eine Krone haben?"

Der ältere Hobbit versuchte nicht einmal, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Thorin hat eine Krone, Schatz, aber er trägt sie nur nicht gern. Außerdem trägst du deine Unterhosen auch nicht gerne, oder?"

Frodo zog die Nase kraus. „Sie jucken."

„Nun, vielleicht geht es Thorin mit seiner Krone genauso", schlussfolgerte Bilbo. „Nur weil Thorin sie nicht trägt, macht das keinen Nicht-König aus ihm. So wie es keinen Nicht-Hobbit aus dir macht, deine Unterhosen nicht zu tragen."

Bilbo konnte hören, wie die Zwerge sich halbtot lachten, besonders Fíli, Kíli und Bofur. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie Thorins Gesicht gerade aussah. Der Hobbit wäre nicht überrascht, wenn der stoische Zwerg versuchen würde, ihn aus dem Erebor hinauszuwerfen, weil er so gleichgültig über die königliche Krone gesprochen hatte. Wenn es wirklich eine königliche Krone gab; Bilbo war sich in dieser besonderen Sache noch immer nicht so sicher.

„Frodo?"

„Ich schätze schon", gab sein Neffe zu. Er kam ein klein wenig weiter hervor und winkte zu dem König Unter dem Berg hinauf. „Hallo." Und dann verschwand er sofort wieder hinter seinem Onkel. „Er hat Blut an sich."

Bilbo seufzte nur. „Ich arbeite an der Sache mit der Schüchternheit, aber es brauchte eine ganze Zeit, sie zu überwinden." Dieses Mal versuchte er sogar, Frodo hervorzuziehen. „Komm, Frodo, es ist in Ordnung. Niemand in dieser Halle wird dir wehtun, das verspreche ich dir. Thorin ist nicht annähernd so furchterregend, wie er aussieht." Bilbo lehnte sich hinunter, um seinem Neffen zuzuflüstern: „Im Grunde hat er wirklich einen weichen Kern, genau wie Samweis' Ohm daheim im Auenland. Und schau, Fíli und Kíli sind gleich dort drüben."

Beide Zwerge winkten dem kleinen Hobbit beruhigend zu. Das schien Frodo ein wenig munterer zu machen und er gab Bilbo mit seinen Armen ein Zeichen, ihn hochzuheben. Obwohl seine Arme von dem stundenlangen vorherigen Gebrauch schmerzten, schaffte der ältere Hobbit es, den winzigen Hobbit auf seiner rechten Hüfte zu halten und hielt den Jungen dicht an sich gedrückt, um ihn zu beruhigen. In ihren ersten gemeinsamen Wochen war Frodo furchtbar schüchtern gewesen, aber seit Bruchtal hatte er sich sehr viel mehr geöffnet, eine Entwicklung, die sich, wie Bilbo hoffte, im Erebor fortsetzen würde.

„Jetzt begrüß' Thorin anständig, Frodo."

Der kleine Junge schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck seine Hand ausstreckte. „Schön, Euch kennenzulernen, Herr König."

Thorin sah vollkommen verwirrt aus.

„Ähm, Onkel", flüsterte Kíli ihm zu. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein oder so etwas, aber ich denke, du sollst dem Baby die Hand schütteln. Sein älterer Bruder versuchte nicht einmal, seine Heiterkeit zu verbergen. „Sofern Hobbit das nicht anders machen, natürlich."

„Nein, machen wir nicht", sagte Bilbo grinsend. Komm schon, Thorin, du willst diesem kleinen Kind doch nicht wirklich ein einfaches Händeschütteln verwehren."

Der Zwergenkönig rollte seine Augen. „Hobbits…"

Mit äußerster Behutsamkeit umfasste Thorins große, schwielige und blutige rechte Hand die winzige unter sich. Frodos milchweiße Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu Thorins wettergegerbten Tönen, bestand allein aus babyhafter Weichheit und kleinen Fingern, während der Zwergenkönig narbenbedeckt und behaart war. Vorsichtiger, als er es seit der Geburt seiner Neffen mit irgendeiner Person gewesen war, hielt Thorin die kleine Hobbithand in seiner eigenen rauen und schüttelte sie ein paarmal zart. Einen Moment später schaute er auf und sah, wie Bilbo sie beide zufrieden anlächelte.

„Das war nicht so schlimm, oder?" fragte Bilbo seinen Neffen. Der kleine Junge nickte zur Antwort und verkroch sich wieder in der Seite seines Onkels , doch nun mit einer natürlichen Schüchternheit anstelle der aus Furcht geborenen von vorher. „Das ist viel besser gelaufen, als das Treffen mit den Elben, soviel ist sicher."

Darüber grinste Thorin überheblich. Elbische Baum-Rammler zu beleidigen war ein sehr vertrautes Gebiet für ihn. „Das Kind scheint eine gute Charakterkenntnis zu besitzen. Bei einem Hobbit natürlich nicht überraschend."

Bilbo lächelte ihn nur wissend an. „Sei nett zu den Elben, Thorin. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Frodo nicht mit diesen schrecklichen Wörtern aufwächst, die ihr gern für sie benutzt."

„Grasfresser ist ein guter Name", verteidigte sich Glóin. „Und Baum-Rammler."

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr in dieser Sache alle gegen mich arbeitet", sagte Bilbo. Er hob einen aufgeregten Frodo höher auf seiner Hüfte und seine Arme schmerzten davon, dass er das Kind seit dem frühen Morgen getragen hatte. „Ähm, könnte ich mich vielleicht hinsetzen? Es ist ein recht langer Tag gewesen und dieser kleine Körper wird nicht leichter."

Thorin schien sich für einen Moment zu fangen und deutete auf zwei Eichenstühle vor dem Kamin. „Ihr seid im Laufe dieses Tages angekommen?"

„Am späten Nachmittag", und seufzte erleichtert, als er endlich seine Füße und Arme ausruhen konnte. „Wir wären vermutlich schon Ende letzter Woche angekommen, wenn die ständigen Regengüsse nicht gewesen wären. Ich hatte zu große Angst, dass Frodo sich erkälten könnte, um mit ihm durch zu viele Stürme zu reisen." Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch die widerspenstigen Locken seines Neffen, ewig dankbar, dass dem Kind während der Reise nichts zugestoßen war. „Die Orks waren an verschiedenen Stellen ein Problem, aber nur die in der Nähe von Bruchtal waren zu schwierig."

Thorin war plötzlich neben ihnen. „Was meinst du damit?"

Anstatt etwas zu sagen zog Bilbo einfach die obere rechte Seite seines Hemds und seiner Jacke zur Seite und enthüllte darunter eine schmerzhaft aussehende Pfeilwunde. Er berührte seinen linken Oberschenkel, wo ein weiterer Pfeil seine Haut aufgeritzt hatte. „Wir gerieten in den Wäldern westlich von Bruchtal in einen Hinterhalt. Es kamen zu schnell zu viele Pfeile, um ihnen allen auszuweichen. Ich musste Frodo beschützen." Den letzten Satz sagte er mit absoluter Endgültigkeit. „Ein elbischer Spähtrupp kam etwa fünf Minuten später, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren nur noch zwölf von uns übrig. Wir hätten den Erebor einen Monat früher erreicht, wenn dieser Angriff nie geschehen wäre."

Eine kleine Hand berührte die Wunde, Frodos blaue Augen schauten hinauf zu seinem Onkel; und keine Sekunde später legte sich eine größere Hand über die winzige seines Neffen und Thorin sah hinab auf die beiden Hobbits. Fíli und Kíli standen nicht weit hinter ihrem Onkel und murmelten beide, dass sie die Orks von vorhin langsamer hätten töten sollen, als würde das irgendwie helfen, die Pfeilwunden des Hobbits zu heilen. Sogar Óin und Glóin waren angesichts der halb verheilten Wunden ihres Meisterdiebes aufgebracht, eine Reaktion, die Bilbo überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte.

„Aber ihr seid angekommen", seine dunkelblauen Augen fest auf Bilbos müdes Gesicht gerichtet. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zwerges war finster, aber, dem kleinen Kind zuliebe, das auf Bilbos Schoß saß, auch sorgfältig beherrscht. „Und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ja, ja", bestätigten die anderen Zwerge.

„Es ist natürlich schön, wieder auf etwas anderem als dem Boden oder einem Pony zu sitzen, das kann ich dir sagen", sagte Bilbo und brachte Frodo in eine bequemere Position, sobald Thorin ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war. „Und deine Neffen waren bisher höchst außergewöhnliche Gastgeber. Du kannst sehr stolz auf sie sein."

Fíli und Kíli warfen sich bei diesem Kompliment stolz in die Brust. Der Hobbit hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Neffen des Königs gehabt und ihre ungestümen Persönlichkeiten waren ihm eine willkommene Erinnerung an alles Gute, das es in der Welt noch gab. Beide verehrten und schauten zu ihrem königlichen Onkel auf; der, Bilbos Meinung nach, keinem der beiden Jungen genug Lob oder Anerkennung für ihre heldenhaften Taten gab. Also war Bilbo, im Geiste der Verbundenheit und der guten alten Zuneigung, nicht darüber erhaben, nach Komplimenten für sie zu fischen.

„Wir haben ihnen das Blaue Zimmer gegeben", sagte Kíli mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. Wir dachten, es wäre das Beste, unsere Lieblingshobbits in der Nähe zu behalten, nur für alle Fälle."

„Das habt ihr", murmelte Thorin und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch. Oder zumindest sah es für Bilbo so aus, aber wer wusste schon wirklich, woran er bei Thorin war. Der Zwergenkönig war sogar an seinen ausdrucksstärksten Tagen sehr schwer zu durchschauen. „Dann, denke ich, wird es das Beste sein, die Hobbits zu ihren Zimmern zurückzubringen, damit sie etwas dringen benötigte Ruhe bekommen. Es hört sich an, als hätten sie eine recht anstrengende Reise hinter sich."

„Ähem, wegen dieser Zimmer…"

Thorin wandte sich ab, um mit Balin zu sprechen, bevor Bilbo auch nur einen Einwand vorbringen konnte. Der Hobbit wollte es noch einmal versuchen, doch dann standen die königlichen Neffen genau vor ihm.

„Ich kann Frodo für dich tragen", sagte Kíli mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. „Also, das heißt, wenn es dem Kleinen recht ist. Deine Arme müssen sich mittlerweile anfühlen wie aus Stein."

Ähm, vielleicht nächstes Mal, Kíli", bestimmte Bilbo und sein Magen zog sich angesichts des niedergeschlagenen Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht des Braunhaarigen schmerzhaft zusammen. „Wenn du nicht mit Blut bedeckt bist. Schließlich habe ich ihn gerade erst gebadet."

„Oh!" keuchte Kíli, als er an sich herunter schaute. „Ich nehme an, ich sehe im Augenblick ziemlich unordentlich aus. Ork-Eingeweide und all das."

„Du kannst ihn tragen, solange du willst, wenn du sauber bist", versprach Bilbo. „Er scheint dich bereits zu mögen."

Kíli strahlte förmlich vor Stolz.

„Nun, ähm, wäre jemand so freundlich, mich zu unseren Zimmern zurückzubringen?" fragte Bilbo. „Ich würde es allein versuchen, aber ich fürchte, ich würde mich furchtbar verlaufen." Er tätschelte seinem gähnenden Neffen den Kopf. „Erebor ist riesig und dieser kleine Junge ist kurz davor, jeden Moment einzuschlafen."

Thorin war der Erste, der antwortete. „Ich gehe in die gleiche Richtung, also kannst du mir folgen, wenn du willst."

Bilbo lächelte ihn an. „Geh voran."

„Onkel", murmelte Frodo und seine schlaftrunkenen Augen beobachteten Thorin mit großer Neugier. „Ich dachte, Könige sollten nicht stinken."

Der ältere Hobbit zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wie Thorins Rücken sich versteifte. Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie beide aus dem Erebor hinausgeworfen werden. Und dann von Orks gefressen werden.

„Sei einfach still und schlaf."

„Aber…"

„Nein. Kein Aber. Schlaf."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 5

Bilbo folgte dem König Unter dem Berg durch die vielen verschlungenen Gänge und Wege, die anscheinend zurück zum königlichen Flügel führten. Der Hobbit schaute ein paarmal nach hinten, denn die kichernden Flecken, die fortwährend hinter jeder Ecke verschwanden, machten ihn mehr als nur ein wenig misstrauisch. Bilbo schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf; er musste mit diesen Jungen wirklich ein ernstes Wort über Diskretion reden, denn sie machten es nicht richtig. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das ganze Schubsen und Kichern allzu verräterisch.

„Erebor sieht viel besser aus, seit ich das Letzte Mal hier war", sagte Bilbo in dem Versuch, irgendein Gespräch zu beginnen und das Schweigen zu brechen. „Er ist nicht mehr so…verbrannt. Und ihr habt sogar einige Teppiche. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Der Zwergenkönig lachte leise. „Trotz der weit verbreiteten Meinung sind wir Zwerge keine vollkommenen Barbaren. Ein Großteil unserer Frauen kann mit einer Nadel umgehen, obwohl das Schwert in diesem Zeitalter genauso wichtig ist."

Eine Hand klopfte leicht auf Bilbos Kopf und sein Neffe lehnte sich vor, um über einen Weg hinauszuschauen. „Was ist das?"

„Entschuldige", sagte Bilbo, „warum schläfst du nicht?"

Frodo deutete auf die gewaltige Halle um sie herum. „Zu interessant."

„Dies sind die Statuen meiner Vorväter", erklärte Thorin geduldig. „Jede von ihnen stützt einen der zehn Zugänge in Erebors Minen. Sie wurden von den größten Bildhauern und Schmieden ihrer Zeit erbaut. Auf der linken Seite kannst du einige der Goldminen sehen; mindestens die Hälfte unseres derzeitigen Ertrages kommt aus diesem einzelnen Schacht. Und die Rubinmine ist gleich dort drüben."

Bilbo musste ein paarmal stehenbleiben, damit Frodo in die Minen hinunter sehen konnte und sein kleines Gesicht war verzaubert von den vielfarbigen Edelsteinen, die viele der steinernen Höhlen kennzeichneten. Kaum beantwortete Thorin eine Frage, wurde eine andere zurück geschossen, denn Frodos beinah ununterbrochenes Gähnen tat seiner Neugier nicht Im Mindesten Abbruch. Glücklicherweise schienen all die Fragen dem Zwergenkönig nichts auszumachen und er beantwortete jede einzelne, wie er es bei einem ihn besuchenden Würdenträger oder jedem anderen Erwachsenen getan hätte. Bilbo hatte schnell gelernt, dass sein Neffe ein intelligentes Kind war, deshalb wurden Thorins komplizierte Erklärungen von dem älteren Hobbit mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln willkommen geheißen.

„Okay, das ist genug fürs Erste", sagte Bilbo. An dieser Stelle waren sie im königlichen Flügel, dessen aufwändige Gänge sich vom Rest der unterirdischen Stadt abhoben. „Thorin braucht seinen Schlaf genauso wie wir, also keine weiteren Fragen."

Frodo schmollte, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, mit seinem Onkel zu streiten. Und obwohl sie es nur einen Gang weiter war, war Frodo fest eingeschlafen, als sie das Schlafzimmer der Hobbits erreichten, sein kleines Gesicht in Bilbos Halsbeuge vergraben. Er lächelte Thorin dankbar an, als dieser an die Tür trat und sie mit einer großen Hand öffnete, während Bilbo versuchte, Frodo in eine sicherere Position zu bringen.

„Danke, Thorin", sagte Bilbo. „Du hättest das alles wirklich nicht für uns tun müssen. Und die Zimmer sind herrlich, wirklich, aber es ist weit mehr als ein einfacher Hobbit wie ich brauchen würde. Und Frodo …"

„Du verdienst das und alles andere, das du dir jemals wünschen könntest", unterbrach ihn Thorin und sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinah so ernst, wie Bilbo ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätten wir Erebor niemals zurückerobert oder die Schlacht überlebt. Du, Bilbo Beutlin, bist der einzige Grund dafür, dass mein Volk wieder ein Zuhause hat. Was immer ich dir geben kann um dein Leben, und Frodos Leben, behaglicher zu machen, wird dir gegeben werden. Und dies wird dein Zimmer sein, solange du dich entscheidest, in Erebor zu leben und ich akzeptieren kein Nein als Antwort." Einen Moment lang sah Thorin ein wenig verloren aus. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, zögere nicht zu fragen. Meine Zimmer sind gleich rechts neben deinen. Ich werde dich jetzt schlafen lassen."

Bilbo bekam kaum ein weiteres „Danke" heraus, bevor Thorin in seinen eigenen Zimmern etwas weiter hinten im Gang verschwunden war. Der Hobbit seufzte und kam sich ein wenig wie ein Narr vor, weil er das Thema überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Thorins Worte waren freundlich gewesen, doch er war so schnell davongelaufen, dass Bilbo nicht umhin kam sich zu fragen, ob er ihn beleidigt hatte. Bilbo wollte nicht, dass Thorin sich nur wegen der Rolle, die der ältere Hobbit bei der Rückgewinnung Erebors vor zwei Jahren gespielt hatte, verpflichtet fühlte, Frodo und ihm zu helfen.

„Zwerge sind ein eigenartiger Haufen", murmelte Bilbo zu seinem schlummernden Neffen, sobald sie in ihren Zimmern waren. „Sehr wankelmütig. Von den allgemein bekannten Geschichten könnte man meinen, sie wären recht starrsinnig in ihrer Art; aber nein, sie sind ein launischer Haufen."

Er ging zu dem riesigen Bett hinüber, legte Frodo darauf und zog ihm mit der Leichtigkeit eines frisch berufenen Elternteils sein Nachthemd an. Bilbo deckte den kleinen Jungen mit den dicken Decken zu, schob Rupert in seine Arme und legte Frodos kleinen Kopf sanft auf ein weiches Kissen. Bilbo brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug anzuziehen, ein abscheuliches grün-blaues Stück, das er an seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag von seiner Tante Myrte bekommen hatte. Der Schlafanzug mochte hässlicher sein als Azog, aber er war auch das bequemste Kleidungsstück, das Bilbo jemals besessen hatte und das sagte wirklich eine Menge, da Hobbits bequeme Kleidung liebten.

„Noch nie hat ein Bett schöner ausgesehen", murmelte Bilbo, als er in das Bett kroch und sich an seinen schlummernden Neffen kuschelte. Der kleine Junge drehte sich in Bilbos Armen herum und Frodos flaumiger Kopf ruhte genau unter seinem Kinn. „Gute Nacht, Schatz."

Die Stunden vergingen ruhig und Bilbo war tief im Traumland, als er von dem Gefühl, dass etwas wiederholt gegen seine rechte Schulter schlug, geweckt wurde. Von einem plötzlichen Schlag in sein Gesicht aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, war der ältere Hobbit kaum in der Lage, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, bevor Frodo ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei entfuhr. Sofort begann Bilbo, mit dem kleinen Jungen zu sprechen, streichelte sein Gesicht und schüttelte ihn sanft, im Bemühen, den Albtraum zu verscheuchen, der seinen Neffen im Schlaf quälte. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als Frodo sich von ihm losriss, während ängstliche Schreie und furchtsames Wimmern aus dem Mund des kleinen Jungen drangen. Aber es war nicht Bilbo, der den Hobbit weckte; nein, es war die Schlafzimmertür, die krachend aufflog, als der Zwergenkönig und seine Neffen mit erhobenen Schwertern und kampfbereit hereingestürzt kamen.

„Komm schon, Frodo, es ist nur ein böser Traum, Liebling", wiederholte Bilbo seinem zitternden Neffen immer und immer wieder. „Tretet zurück! Er hatte nur einen bösen Traum. Frodo, Schätzchen, Onkel Bilbo ist hier, es ist alles gut. Ja, so ist es recht, schau mich an. Siehst du, es war nur ein böser, böser Traum, dir wird nichts geschehen."

Obwohl er dem winzigen Jungen etwas Raum zum Atmen gab, wagte Bilbo nicht, sich weiter als einen Fußbreit zu entfernen, falls Frodo ihn sehen musste. Er konnte die leichten Schritte der zwergischen Königsfamilie hören, als sie näher kamen und all drei blieben ein gutes Stück weit entfernt, um das verängstigte Hobbitkind nicht zu erschrecken. Bilbo beruhigte und besänftigte seinen Neffen und ermutigte den Halbling, seinen Tränen freien Lauf und alle schlechten Gefühle herauszulassen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, doch schließlich hörte Frodo auf zu weinen und kuschelte sich einfach an Bilbos Brust, seine kleinen Arme fest um den Hals seines Onkels geschlungen.

„Shhh, shhh, es ist alles gut", murmelte Bilbo beruhigend. „Ich bin hier. Und siehst du dort drüben? Das ist Thorin. Und Fíli und Kíli. Sie sind auch hier. Und so lange sie hier sind, kann dir rein gar nichts passieren. Richtig?"

Mit verweintem Gesicht schaute Frodo die Zwerge an, die mehrere Schritte vom Bett entfernt standen, ihre treuen Schwerter schlaff in den Händen haltend. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken trat Thorin vor und steckte Orkrist langsam in die Scheide, bevor er sich direkt neben die beiden Hobbits setzte. Zwei Stühle wurden von einem nahen Tisch heran gezogen und Fíli und Kíli setzten sich ein Stück weit von der anderen Seite des Bettes entfernt hin.

„Er träumt manchmal von seinen Eltern", flüsterte Bilbo, seine Stimme heiser und müde von der bewegenden Herausforderung, die Frodos nächtliches Grauen immer begleitete. „Von Flüssen oder tiefen Teichen. Wie dem, der sie ihm wegnahm." Er wickelte Frodo in eine kleine Decke ein, die Thorin ihm reichte, verzweifelt bemüht, das Zittern zu beenden, das seinen Neffen nach jedem Albtraum heimzusuchen schien. „Ein anderes Mal träumt er von mir. Von den Pfeilen, die tiefer schneiden, als ein Elb hoffen könnte zu heilen. Es ängstigt ihn."

„Will nicht allein sein", wimmerte Frodo.

Zwei große Hände legten sich auf Bilbos Schulter und den Arm, den er um Frodos unteren Rücken geschlungen hatte. Thorin trug eine einfache Schlaftunika und Hose und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, erreichte die kleineren Hobbits. Und seltsamerweise schien die beschützende Gegenwart des Königs Unter dem Berg die überreizten Nerven seines Neffen zu beruhigen, denn seine Muskeln und Glieder entspannten sich, als der Zwerg vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über Frodos Rücken rieb. Bilbo hielt den kleinen Jungen einfach weiter an sich gedrückt und versicherte ihm, dass niemand ihn mitnehmen oder ihn wieder verletzen würde.

„Das würden wir nicht zulassen", meldete sich Kíli zu Wort. „Du bist nun ein Hobbit des Erebor, Kleiner und das bedeutet, sie müssten durch eine ganze Stadt voller Zwerge, um zu dir zu gelangen. Und wenn du denkst, sie würden an Onkel Thorin vorbeikommen, ohne ihre Köpf zu verlieren, dann bist du auf der Stufe eines Bergtrolls."

„Siehst du das Schwert unseres Onkels?" sagte Fíli und zog Thorins Waffe ein Stück aus ihrer Scheide. „Es wird Orkrist genannt, wegen seiner Fähigkeit, eine ganze Horde Orks mit einem einzigen Streich in Stücke zu schneiden. Kein Ork, Goblin oder Mensch hätte eine Chance gegen Onkel Thorin's Klinge, alle eingeschlossen, die versuchen würden, dir wehzutun."

Frodo schniefte. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", sagte Thorin. Er streckte die Hand aus, nahm die kleine Hand des Halblings und zog sie zu der vor kurzem polierten Klinge. Immer auf die scharfe Schneide achtgebend, erlaubte Thorin Frodo, seine Finger über die glatte Oberfläche des Elbenschwertes gleiten zu lassen, während seine schwielige Hand die winzige unter sich führte. „Diese Klinge wurde von den Elben der Altvorderenzeit geschmiedet und ihr Spitzname, der Ork-Spalter, erfüllt die Herzen unserer Feinde mit Furcht." Thorin streckte die Hand aus und hob Stich vom Nachttisch auf. „Und wie der Brieföffner deines Onkels hier, leuchtet meine Klinge, wann immer Orks in der Nähe sind. Leuchtet sie jetzt?"

„Nein."

„Und das bedeutet, dass keine Orks oder Goblins in der Nähe sind", erklärte Thorin. „Während du hier in Erebor bist, ist das Erste, das ich tun werde, wann immer Orkrist leuchtet, dich zu finden. Auf diese Weise kann ich dich und deinen Onkel vor Unheil beschützen, wenn ein hässlicher Ork oder Goblin jemals den Weg in diese beinah undurchdringlichen Mauern findet. Verstanden?"

Frodo nickte und seine Finger fuhren noch immer über die Gravuren entlang der Klinge. Thorins eigene dicke Finger blieben genau um die des Hobbits geschlungen und führte den Jungen fort von der geschärften Schneide, wann immer er ihr zu nahe kam. Sein anderer Arm lag auf Bilbos Schulter, was seine beiden Neffen mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens bemerkten. Zufrieden darüber, dass der kleine Hobbit nicht mehr allzu aufgeregt war, gingen die jungen Zwerge hinüber zu den Plüschsesseln, die vor dem Kamin des Schlafzimmers standen und beschlossen, es sich dort gemütlich zu machen.

Bilbo schaute zu den Brüdern hinüber und fragte ihren Onkel: „Was machen sie?"

„Wir beschützen Frodo", sagte Fíli, als wäre die Antwort offensichtlich. Der Zwerg zog eine dicke Decke über sich und legte sich in den großen Sessel, während er ein Kissen unter seinem Blondschopf aufschüttelte. Wir können keinen dieser gemeinen Albträume in die Nähe unseres kleinen Lieblingshobbitbabys kommen lassen."

„Ja, wir sind hier drüben und bewachen die Tür, während Onkel Thorin das Bett bewacht", erklärte Kíli und drehte sich in seinem Sessel um, um es sich bequemer zu machen. „Keine Sorge, Frodo, wir sind erfahren in diesem Zeug."

Bilbo sah zu Thorin hinüber und war überrascht, ihn weniger als fünf Zoll von dem älteren Hobbit entfernt zu finden. Der Zwergenkönig schien beinah zu stottern, seine dunkelblauen Augen bedachten seine beiden grinsenden Neffen mit einem wütenden Blick und seine Finger zuckten, als wollte er sie erwürgen. Frodo schien die plötzliche Spannung nicht zu bemerken, denn ein gewaltiges Gähnen ließ seinen Körper erzittern, als er sich in die Wärme seines Onkels kuschelte.

„Bleibt er?" flüsterte Frodo.

Die Frage schien Thorin noch mehr zu überrumpeln, denn seine Augen weiteten sich auf eine beinah komische Weise, als der kleine Hobbit einfach nur erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufschaute. Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern und war über die Tatsache, dass Frodo Thorin bereits so weit zu vertrauen schien, dass er ihn in ihren Zimmern schlafen ließ, ungemein erfreut. Vielleicht würden die zwei wichtigsten Personen in Bilbos Leben letzten Endes doch miteinander auskommen.

„Ich, ähm…", stotterte Thorin, während seine Neffen im Hintergrund gackerten über die ungewöhnliche Art, in der ihr stoischer Onkel antwortete. Der Zwergenkönig warf Bilbo einen Blick zu, öffnete den Mund schloss ihn verwirrt wieder. Bilbo lächelte ihn nur verständnisvoll an. „Nun, ich…bin gleich hier unten." Thorin rutschte hinunter zum unteren Ende des Bettes, wo keiner der kleinen Hobbits nahe genug herankamen, um ihn im Schlaf zu berühren. „Für den Fall von Albträumen oder eines plötzlichen…Orküberfalls."

„Oh, Aulë", kicherte Kíli von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. „Ich glaube, mit ist ein Lungenflügel geplatzt…oder…oh, meine Leber, oh meine Leber!"

„Haltet den Mund, ihr beiden Quälgeister!" blaffte Thorin. Er ergriff ein nahestehendes…Etwas und schleuderte es auf seine kichernden Neffen. Fíli schrie auf und fiel mit einem lauten Plumps zu Boden. „Absolut kein Respekt."

Bilbo zog Frodo einfach mit sich zurück unter die Decken und hielt das kleine Kind fest, als Thorin eine Decke griff und sich am unteren Ende des Bettes lang hinlegte. Frodo hob kurz den Kopf und schaute sich um, offenbar um sicherzugehen, dass Thorin und die königlichen Brüder noch da waren. Sobald er zufrieden war, grub Frodo sich wieder mit Rupert in die Bettdecke ein, den winzigen Körper in Bilbos Wärme gekuschelt. Dann war alles ruhig, das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer kam vom Knistern des Kaminfeuers.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen, Thorin", sagte Bilbo einige Minuten später. „Ich hätte Frodo auch allein wieder zum Einschlafen bringen können. Ich habe das schon viele Male vorher getan."

Thorin antwortete erst ein paar Sekunden später. „Als König von Erebor ist es meine Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass alle meine Untertanen vor bösen Kräften geschützt sind."

„Aus irgendeinem Grund", flüsterte Bilbo, „glaube ich nicht, dass das auch für die Albträume eines jungen…"

„Sei einfach still und schlaf wieder ein, Meisterdieb."

Bilbo lächelte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Schroffheit."

„Hrmph."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 6

„Ganz sicher nicht."

Bilbo saß am königlichen Tisch im Speisesaal und stach mit seiner Gabel in eine große Kartoffel, während er dem Zwergenkönig rechts neben ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Sein Neffe saß auf seinem Schoß und knabberte glücklich an einem Streifen Speck, von dem Bombur steif und fest behauptet hatte, er wäre das beste Fleisch, das Erebor einem heranwachsenden Hobbit wie Frodo zu bieten hatte. Die restliche Zwergengemeinschaft war ebenfalls um sie versammelt und jeder von ihnen stopfte sich voll vor einem langen, arbeitsreichen Tag in den Minen oder Verhandlungen über die Wiederaufbaupläne. Bilbo selbst hatte vor, seinen Tag unten in Erebors alter Bibliothek zu verbringen, für deren Wiederherstellung zurzeit Ori zuständig war. Der Gedanke an so viele alte Bücher und Bände war bei Weitem zu verlockend für Bilbo, um sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, besonders da Thorin ihm bereits die Erlaubnis, bei Oris neuem Katalogisierungssystem zu helfen, so viel er wollte.

„Die Sache ist beschlossen", sagte der König und zerteilte mit den Fingern ein großes Stück Fleisch, das er in seinen Händen hielt. Sehr zu Bilbos Ärger schienen nicht einmal die Mitglieder der zwergischen Königsfamilie bei Tisch Gabeln zu benutzen. Viele Teile des Erebor sind durch Smaugs Toben noch immer gefährlich und instabil. Es wird mindestens noch ein weiteres Jahr dauern, die wichtigsten Wege der Stadtmitte zu säubern und wieder aufzubauen."

„Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Misthaufen, die wir wegwaschen mussten", brummte Fíli. „Manchen waren so hoch wie die verdammten Decken."

„Rochen auch noch furchtbar", fügte Nori hinzu.

Bilbo erinnerte sich daran, diese Drachenmisthaufen gesehen zu haben. Wie es schien, hatte seine Rückkehr ins Auenland, um die Sache mit Beutelsend und seiner versteigerungswütigen Familie ins Reine zu bringen, Bilbo vor der Mitarbeit in dieser schmutzigen Angelegenheit bewahrt.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Thorin", sagte Bilbo und ein Hauch von Ärger begann, seine gewöhnlich ruhige Stimme zu färben. „Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum Frodo einen Beschützer braucht, wenn niemand aus der Gemeinschaft oder ich selbst in der Nähe sind, aber ich sehe keinen logischen Grund dafür, dass sie auch mich beschützen muss."

Eine stämmige, rothaarige Zwergin stand hinter dem König. Ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Glóin war verblüffend, besonders im Gesicht und ihrer gesamten Haarfärbung; sie hatte dem anderen Zwerg sogar einen Kopfstoß verpasst, als sie den Raum betreten hatte. Bilbo hätte kein Problem damit gehabt, wenn sie Frodo während seiner Abwesenheit beaufsichtigt hätte, aber einen erwachsenen Hobbit wie Bilbo selbst?

Nein.

„Der Wiederaufbau Erebors wird ein langer und beschwerlicher Prozess", sagte Thorin und die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. „Doch Zwerge sind es gewohnt, unter solch gefährlichen Bedingungen zu leben, besonders diejenigen, die vor dem Angriff des Drachen in Erebor geboren wurden. Aber ein Hobbit wie du, der zuvor weder unter Tage noch an unsicheren Orten gelebt hat, wird in weitaus größerer Gefahr sein als meine anderen Untertanen. Glóril ist in der Lage, während unserer Abwesenheit sowohl Frodos als auch deine eigene Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

Bilbo konnte spüren, wie sein eigenes Temperament aufblitzte, doch der blonde Hobbit tat sein Bestes, um es zu zügeln. „Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, aber es war ein mickriger Hobbit, der sich in den gefährlichen, unbewohnten Erebor geschlichen und den Drachen von seinem Goldschatz fortgelockt hat. Damals brauchte ich keinen Leibwächter, warum also sollte ich jetzt einen brauchen?"

Die anderen Zwerge schienen tiefer in die Stühle zu sinken und sie alle waren argwöhnisch, was für den Hobbit oder den Zwergenkönig bei diesem Streit herauskommen könnte. Sogar Frodo hatte die Spannung bemerkt und seine blauen Augen huschten zwischen den beiden finster dreinblicken Erwachsenen hin und her. Es war sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich für seinen Onkel, derart mit seinen Zähnen zu mahlen.

„Ich verstehe und würde deine Fähigkeiten niemals unterschätzen, mein Freund", erklärte der König Unter dem Berg. Aber im Augenblick ist Erebor sogar für uns Zwerge ein gefährlicher Ort. Und es gibt viele in diesen Mauern, denen ich nicht traue und zwar jene aus Gemeinschaften, die nicht mit meinem Volk verwandt sind. Sie würden Frodo, dich selbst und jedes Mitglied dieser Gemeinschaft gerne gegen mich verwenden."

„Warum hat dann keiner von ihnen persönliche Wachen?" wollte Bilbo wissen und deutete auf die übrige Tafel. „Weder Fíli noch Kíli haben feste Wachen, soweit mir seit meiner Ankunft keine wesentlichen Informationen entgangen sind. Sie sind deine Verwandten und die Erben des Königreiches. Wenn sie keine persönlichen Wachen brauchen, warum dann ich?"

„Zieh uns da nicht mit rein!" rief Kíli mit einem Mund voller Ei und Schinken. „Das ist ein häuslicher Streit und dieser Zwerg will absolut nichts damit zu tun haben."

Fíli seufzte. „Ich fürchte, dass so etwas recht oft passieren wird, Bruder. Am besten gewöhnst du dich schon mal daran."

„Ich will lieber nicht daran denken."

„Alle in der Gemeinschaft ist sich der gegenwärtigen Gefahr wohl bewusst und haben sich bereit erklärt, jederzeit in festen Zweiergruppen unterwegs zu sein", stieß Thorin hervor. Er starrte seine Neffen, die sich gegenseitig über Kopfschmerzen und Kleiderschränke beklagten, wütend an. Keiner der beiden beachtete ihn oder machte sich auch nur die Mühe, sich unter seinem wütenden Blick zu ducken. „Glóril wird eine perfekte Ansprechpartnerin sein für…"

„Ich brauche und will keinen Leibwächter", wandte Bilbo ein. Sein Neffe versuchte, unter den Tisch zu rutschen. Trotz allem, was ihr Zwerge denken mögt, sind Hobbits keine vollkommen hilflosen Wesen."

„Möchte irgendjemand noch etwas Tee?" fragte Balin in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die steigende Spannung zu durchbrechen. „Oder vielleicht noch einen Pfannkuchen für den Kleinen?"

Bofur und Ori beschlossen, Frodos Beispiel zu folgen und unter den Tisch zu kriechen, solange das Kriechen noch möglich war. Keiner von ihnen war begierig darauf, ein Donnerwetter zwischen ihrem König und dem eigensinnigen Hobbit mitzuerleben. Alle anderen rutschen nur noch tiefer in ihre Stühle, aus Vorsichtig vor dem unbeugsamen Temperament ihres Königs. Dummerweise schien es für Frodo kein Entkommen aus dem festen Griff seines Onkel oder vor dem Streit, der genau über seinem Kopf ausgetragen wurde.

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld, Hobbit", sagte Thorin wütend. „Du wohnst nun in meinem Königreich und das bedeutet, dass du unter meinem Schutz stehst, sowohl aufgrund meiner Pflicht als auch meiner eigenen Entscheidung."

„Ich bin bestens imstande, mich selbst zu verteidigen", sagte Bilbo und rümpfte die Nase, denn seine Geduld ließ nach angesichts des fehlenden Vertrauens, das Thorin in seine Fähigkeiten setzte. „Oder hast du die Goblins, Orks, Elben, Warge und gefährlichen Kreaturen jeglicher Art vergessen, denen ich in den letzten drei Jahren entgegentreten musste?" Er hielt einen Moment inne und war von Thorins finsteren Blicken nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert. „Oh, und der Drache. Vergiss den Drachen nicht."

Thorin kaute auf einem zähen Stück Schinken herum. „Ich biete dir den größtmöglichen, sichersten Schutz an, Bilbo. Glórils Treue zu ihrem König und ihren Brüdern kennt keine Grenzen; deshalb ist sie Frodo und dir ebenso ergeben." Glóin und Óin nickten bei dieser Bemerkung beide. „Ich könnte dir keine bessere Verwandte vorschlagen, um Frodo vor einem unerwarteten Angriff oder einer Gefahr in Erebor zu schützen."

„Ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, Thorin, das tue ich wirklich. Aber ich bin ein einfacher Hobbit und das ist in vielerlei Hinsicht viel zu viel. Frodo und ich brauchen das alles nicht." Bilbo deutete auf die extravagante Einrichtung des Gemachs und die Vielfalt an Schmuck, mit der er an diesem Morgen überhäuft worden war. „Es ist alles wunderschön, aber Gold, Schmuck und riesige Hallen bedeuten Hobbits wenig. Ich brauche diese Dinge nicht, um glücklich und behütet zu sein. Und ich will nicht, dass Frodo in dem Glauben aufwächst, er bräuchte Leibwächter und Gold, um zufrieden und sicher zu sein."

„Die unterirdischen Tunnel Erebors sind nicht für Hobbits vorgesehen, besonders nicht für solche, die niemals zuvor außerhalb des Auenlandes gelebt haben."

„Dann würdest du es vorziehen, wenn Frodo und ich in Thal wohnten?"

Thorins Augen weiteten sich und er stotterte: „Natürlich nicht! Sei nicht albern. Eine Stadt der Menschen ist kein Ort für einen Hobbit. Sie würden euch ohne Zögern…"

„Aber anscheinend ist eine Zwergenstadt das auch nicht", unterbrach ihn Bilbo. „Laut deinen Worten bin ich nicht in der Lage, irgendwo sicher alleine zu leben, obwohl ich zweimal über den Kontinent gereist bin."

„Du wurdest von Orks angeschossen!" hielt Thorin dagegen.

Alle im Raum schauten mit großen Augen zwischen dem Zwergenkönig und dem Hobbit hin und her und warteten darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Und keiner von ihnen beneidete Frodo, der auf Bilbos Schoß zwischen den beiden festsaß.

„Du wirst Glórils Schutz annehmen. Die Sache ist bereits beschlossen", sagte der König. „Er fuhr fort zu essen und bemerkte die Röte nicht, die sich auf Bilbos Gesicht ausbreitete. „Der Wiederaufbau der westlichen Brücke wird…"

Bilbo erhob sich von der Tafel, mit Frodo auf seine rechte Hüfte gestützt. Er ignorierte Thorin voll und ganz und ging auf den Eingang der Halle zu, während alle anderen ihn in verblüfftem Schweigen anstarrten.

„Wohin gehst du?" wollte Thorin wissen.

„Weg von dir, Thorin Eichenschild, und von allen anderen, die nicht einmal die Grundrechte auf Privatsphäre respektieren können", tobte Bilbo vor Wut. Er war aufgebracht über die nicht vorhandene Achtung, die Thorin ihm entgegenbrachte. „Und wage es nicht, mir jemanden hinterher zu schicken oder mir selbst zu folgen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn du das tust, werde ich für einen Monat verschwinden."

Bilbo stapfte aus dem Speisesaal, mit dem stillen und regungslosen Frodo in seinen Armen. Wäre so etwas möglich gewesen, wäre Rauch aus Bilbos spitzen Ohren gekommen und sie hätten gepfiffen wie die Pumpen, die er in den Schmieden zuhause gesehen hatte. Die bloße Dreistigkeit und die Nerven Thorins machten ihn wütend. Es war geradezu beleidigend, was Thorin getan hatte. Wenn der Zwergenkönig ihn einfach gefragt hätte, wäre Bilbo nicht ganz so wütend gewesen; aber nein, dieser überhebliche Zwerg machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

„Es kümmert mich nicht, ob dieser Zwerg der König aller östlichen reiche ist", knurrte Bilbo. „Er hat kein Recht, so über mein Leben zu bestimmen. Niemand hat das Recht dazu! Und dachte er, ich würde eine solche Entscheidung einfach so akzeptieren? Oh, dann ist Thorin Eichenschild über Hobbits ganz schön falsch informiert!"

„Onkel Bilbo", flüsterte Frodo. „Die Leute gucken."

„Lass sie gucken", sagte der ältere Hobbit. Und vier Zwerge, die an einem großen Loch in der Wand arbeiteten, taten genau das und beobachteten den schimpfenden Halbling, als wäre er ein tollwütiger Hund. „Lass sie sehen, wie ein wütender Hobbits aussieht. Ich weigere mich, meine Persönlichkeit zu ändern, nur um sie und ihren König zufriedenzustellen."

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Tuk, Onkel."

„Ugh, ich weiß."

Bilbo wanderte eine ganze Zeit lang durch die Gänge, doch an die Schwierigkeit, die Zeit einschätzen zu können, wenn er unter der Erde war, würde er sich früher oder später gewöhnen müssen. Nun, so lange Thorin ihn wegen seines kleinen Auftritts nicht aus Erebor hinauswarf. Dann wären Frodo und er nichts als Futter für die Orks. Allein der Gedanke, dass Thorin sich von ihnen abwenden könnte, genügte, um Bilbos Bauch schmerzen und seine Augen brennen zu lassen und seine Wut verwandelte sich langsam in eine Flut aus Beklommenheit.

Wenn Thorin sie zum Fortgehen zwang, war Bilbo sich nicht recht sicher, wo sie leben sollten: das Auenland war natürlich eine Möglichkeit, da Beutelsend noch immer in Bilbos Besitz war, mit Frodo als Haupterben. Trotzdem war es eine sehr lange Reise denselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren und Bilbo wusste nicht, ob er ihn ein drittes Mal lebend überstehen würde. Seine anderen Möglichkeiten wären die nahegelegenen Städte der Menschen, aber Bilbo hätte in keiner von ihnen besonders glücklich mit einem kleinen Kind wohnen können. Alles in allem waren seine Möglichkeiten begrenzt, da sie beide Hobbits waren und Frodo kaum mehr als ein Kleinkind.

Und dann fing Frodo plötzlich an zu zappeln. „Ich sehe Bücher. Da drüben."

Der ältere Hobbit blieb stehen und schaute nach links. Zwei große Flügeltüren aus Granit standen offen und gaben den Blick auf einen riesigen Raum voller Bücherregale, Tische und sanft leuchtende Laternen frei.

„Das muss die Bibliothek sein, von der uns Ori erzählt hat, Frodo. Möchtest du hineingehen und dich umsehen?"

Sein Neffe nickte eifrig.

„Okay, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir einige der alten elbischen Märchen und Gedichte finden, die du so gerne magst."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich nightmare13 für das Review und das Lob. Ganz lieben Dank an dich! Als Dankeschön kommt gleich das nächste Kapitel! ^^

Kapitel 7

„Schau dir das an, Onkel Bilbo. Das ist ein Buch über Steinriesen."

„Nun, ich glaube, das ist es", sagte der ältere Hobbit. Er lehnte sich vor, um sich das Buch anzusehen, das sein Neffe las und seine Augen überflogen die verblassten Zeichnungen. „In Wirklichkeit sahen sie aber doch ein ganzes Stück größer aus."

Frodo kräuselte seine Lippen. „Ich frage mich, was sie essen. Stein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bilbo. Er sah gerade einen großen Stapel Bücher über alte elbische Kartografie durch, von denen Bilbo mit seinem begrenzten Wissen über altertümliche elbische Schriften keines lesen oder entziffern konnte. „Warum liest du nicht weiter und findest es heraus? Ich bin neugierig auf die Antwort."

Die beiden Hobbits waren inzwischen schon eine ganze Weile in der Bibliothek gewesen und ihre einzige Gesellschaft waren drei ältere Zwerge im vorderen Teil, die mehrere Dutzend riesiger Stapel staubiger zwergischer Bände katalogisierten. Der einzige weibliche Zwerg, Dhola war ihr Name, hatte sie gesagt, hatte die Beiden sofort erkannt und herein geführt. Sie war eine Großtante mütterlicherseits von Dori, Nori und Ori und der letzte der drei hatte ihr bereits von der Ankunft der Hobbits und Bilbos leidenschaftlichem Interesse an alten Texten erzählt.

„Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass alle elbischen Bücher ganz hinten versteckt wurden?" stellte Bilbo mit einem süffisanten Lächeln fest. „Thorins Kopf würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit explodieren, wenn er wüsste, dass so viel elbische Literatur in seinem Heim begraben wurde."

„Hier steht nicht drin, was sie essen", schmollte Frodo.

„Oh, sie mal einer an, ein altes Buch über die ersten Elbenkönige", frohlockte Bilbo und wischte mit den Fingern den Staub von dem alten Text. Es sah nicht danach aus, als wäre e während der letzte Jahrhunderte auch nur angefasst worden. „Diese sind angeblich vor einigen Zeitaltern verloren gegangen."

Frodo hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen. „Haben sie kein Gehirn?"

„Ich gerate ernsthaft in Versuchung, all diese Bücher für den Rest meines Lebens zu sammeln", sagte Bilbo und blätterte aufgeregt durch Seiten über Seiten voller altertümlicher Notizen. „Thorin und die Zwerge von Erebor können ihr Gold behalten. Ich will diese Bücher. Gold aus Papier."

„Wie denken sie?" grübelte Frodo. „Steingehirn…"

Bilbo kicherte förmlich, als er die Bücherregale durchging. „Oh, was würden die Waldelben nicht für einige dieser Texte geben. Thorin würde sicher nur zu gerne mit einem oder zwei dieser Bücher vor Thranduils Gesicht herumwedeln und ihn damit verspotten."

„Onkel Bilbo", sagte Frodo, „warum ringen diese Leute?"

„Oh, und hier ist noch eins…" Bilbo verstummte und runzelte die Stirn. „Ringen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Leichtathletik in dieser Abteilung ist."

Der ältere Hobbit beugte sich vor, um einen näheren Blick darauf zu werfen und stolperte beinah über seine eigenen Füße, als er merkte, dass Frodo gerade auf einen Text über elbische sexuelle Stellungen schaute. Wie hatten die Zwerge den überhaupt in die Finger bekommen?!

„Ja, ja, das ist Ringen! Genau das ist es!" stotterte Bilbo und riss seinem Neffen das Buch aus den Händen. „Aber das ist schlecht gezeichnetes Ringen, mein Junge. Nur schreckliche, schreckliche Abbildungen verschiedener…Stellungen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum dieser Text zur Aufbewahrung hier unten ausgewählt wurde. Einfach...fürchterlich..."

Bilbo warf das Buch in eine weit entfernte Ecke. Sein Arm schwang hin und her, während er versuchte, ein anderes, interessanteres Buch zum Lesen für seinen Neffen zu finden. Eines, das nicht zwei sehr bewegliche Elben darstellte, die einander in einer Besenkammerbestiegen. Ehrlich, er konnte nicht begreifen, warum die Zwerge einen solchen Text brauchten oder wollten.

„Ähm, nun, wollen wir mal sehen…ah! Hier ist ein schönes Buch über Ents!"

Sein Neffe hob es auf und begann, es durchzublättern. „Laufende Bäume?"

„Und sprechende", sagte Bilbo und tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Eltern für einen achtjährigen Hobbit zu sein, war harte Arbeit. „Und schau! Hier gibt es eine ganze Abteilung über Ents! Sehr sicher für kleine Halblinge und den künftigen Zustand meines Herzens."

Frodo warf ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zu. „Erwachsene sind verrückt."

„Und darin stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, Liebling." Bilbo warf einen wütenden Blick in die Ecke, verstimmt durch die nervenaufreibenden Drehungen und Wendungen, die sein Tag bisher genommen hatte. „Die Großen und Erwachsenen auf der Welt sind alle recht verrückt."

„Ich wusste es."

Bilbo fuhr erneut fort, seinen Stapel zu durchstöbern, hatte jedoch dieses Mal ein aufmerksames Auge darauf, was Frodo las. Er war längst noch nicht bereit, dieses Gespräch mit seinem kleinen Neffen zu führen. Was dieses besondere Thema betraf, würde er es sehr schätzen, wenn er noch ein weiteres Jahrzehnt oder etwas länger Zeit hätte. Glücklicherweise wurde dieser Gedankengang bald darauf durch das Geräusch von Schritten unterbrochen, deren kurzes Innehalten in dem ihnen gegenüberliegenden Gang Bilbo nervös machte. Er schob Frodo sanft hinter einen riesigen Stoß Bücher.

„Bleib hier, Schatz", flüsterte Bilbo. Sein Finger glitten über das Heft von Stich und vor Aufregung bildete sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen. Scheinbar war dies einfach nicht sein Tag. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Kannst du still sein für Onkel Bilbo?"

Frodo, ganz der brave kleine Hobbit, nickte.

„Das ist mein Junge", murmelte Bilbo.

Er gab Frodo einen schnellen Kuss auf den Lockenkopf und schlich langsam den Gang hinunter, mit der rechten Hand ununterbrochen an Stich. Als er mehrere Bücher zur Seite schob und verstohlen zwischen ihnen hindurchschaute, entdeckte er die hellgraue Tunika und das dunkelbraune Haar eines Zwerges. Und Letzteres hatte eine sehr auffällige Form…

„…Nori?"

„Aha! Du hast es um einiges schneller erfasst, als ich erwartet hätte, Bilbo", lachte der Gauner der Gemeinschaft. Nori schob sein Gesicht in das behelfsmäßige Guckloch. „Ich vermute, der Kleine ist bei dir dort drüben."

„Natürlich."

„Du wirst in Zukunft besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Ich fürchte, meine Tante Dhola entwirft heimtückische Pläne, ihn dir zu stehlen. Sie ist ganz angetan von den Locken und großen blauen Augen des Kleinen. Und von den Pausbacken. Die Betonung lag vor allem auf diesen Pausbacken."

„Dann werde ich es zu meiner Liste Verschrobener Zwergischer Gepflogenheiten, Um Die Ich Mir Sorgen Machen Muss, hinzufügen."

Nori kam in ihren Gang herüber geschlendert und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Stapel über Stapel alter Bücher zu Gesicht bekam. Ein winziger Kopf schaute hinter dem Größten von ihnen hervor und reckte sich sofort, als er das bekannte Gesicht sah. Trotz seiner heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit Thorin hatte Bilbo es Frodo sehr deutlich gemacht, dass jeder Zwerg in der Gemeinschaft vollkommen vertrauenswürdig war und ihm niemals wehtun würde.

„Wie es aussieht, war hier jemand ganz schön beschäftigt", sagte Nori und nahm eines der Bücher aus Frodos Schoß auf. „Ents…hmm, sind das nicht diese sprechenden Bäume?"

„Wie hast du mich gefunden, Nori?"

Der Zwerg mit der dreiteiligen Frisur schmunzelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege."

„Oh, ich habe viel über deine Mittel und Wege gehört, Nori", lachte Bilbo leise. „Und deinen Brüdern zufolge sind viele dieser Mittel und Wege recht fragwürdig und ungesetzlich."

Nori zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dennoch sind meine Informationen einwandfrei. Nützlich obendrein."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", gab Bilbo zu, hob ein elbisches Buch auf und berührte den wächsernen Einband. „Ich vermute, Thorin hat dich geschickt?"

„Dieses Mal nicht", versicherte Nori. „Ich bin aus eigenem Antrieb gekommen."

Der Gaunerzwerg saß nun auf dem Boden und schaute auf die verschiedenen Bilder von Ents und Backenhörnchen, die Frodo ihm zeigte. Bilbo gab ein Schnauben von sich und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass das Leben nicht so kompliziert wäre.

„Wie wütend ist er?"

Nori zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „So sehr, wie zu erwarten war. Unser teuerster König ist es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Anordnungen in Frage gestellt oder missachtet werden. Vermutlich wardas ein unsanftes Erwachen für ihn."

„Er ist sogar noch dickköpfiger geworden", seufzte Bilbo. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist."

„Oh, das ist möglich", sagte Nori grinsend. „Du hättest unsere jährliche Ratsversammlung mit den Waldelben miterleben müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser großer König Thranduil den nackten Hintern gezeigt hätte, wenn er es hätte vermeiden können, ein zwergisches Nadelkissen zu werden. Trotzdem wurde eine beeindruckende Anzahl unhöflicher Handzeichen ausgeführt."

Bei denen, die so freundlich war, ihm zu zeigen, blinzelte Bilbo nur und errötete heftig, als ihm bewusst wurde, was einige dieser Zeichen bedeuteten. Sie waren recht anstößig, sogar für zwergische Maßstäbe.

„Das Letzte hat er nicht benutzt", behauptete Bilbo.. „Das kann er nicht getan haben! Thranduil hätte ihn auf der Stelle mit Pfeilen spicken lassen!"

„Aber das hat er", versicherte der Zwerg. Er machte ein anderes Zeichen über Frodos Kopf hinweg und beendete es mit einem Stoß nach innen. „Und das war das Handzeichen, das die Versammlung in einer Flut aus vielsprachigen Flüchen enden ließ."

„Du findest das natürlich lustig."

Nori machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, es abzustreiten. „Was soll ich sagen, es ist recht schön, endlich eine Gefühlsregung bei den Baum-Rammlern zu sehen."

„Musst du sie vor Frodo so nennen?"

„Er wird in den Gängen und Thorins Thronsaal viel Schlimmeres hören", sagte Nori. „In dieser Hinsicht hat sich nicht viel verändert, seit du fortgegangen bist. Sicher, wir alle sind dankbar für die Hilfe, die sie unseren Verletzten nach der Schlacht gewährt haben, aber das taten sie wegen deines Bettelns und auf dein wiederholtes Geheiß. Und es gefiel Thorin auch nicht gerade, wie sie dich währenddessen behandelt haben."

„Irgendjemand musste Vorräte aus den anderen Lagern holen und es war sicherlich keine Aufgabe zu dieser Zeit Schlange gestanden hat", argumentierte Bilbo. „Aber Erebors König und seine Erben sind am Leben, oder nicht?"

Nori nickte.

„Und das ist alles, was zählt", sagte Bilbo entschieden. „Ähm, du glaubst doch nicht, dass unsere…Auseinandersetzung sich auf unser Willkommensein auswirken wird, oder?"

„Niemals", antwortete Nori ohne zu zögern. „Thorin würde eher den Arkenstein mit seinen bloßen Händen zerstören, als euch aus Erebor zu verbannen. Ich darf behaupten, dass ich meinen König nach so vielen Jahren an seiner Seite recht gut kenne und dass ich während unserer gesamten Reise viele Seiten seiner Persönlichkeit zu sehen bekommen habe. Trotzdem war der aufrichtig erschütterte, vielleicht sogar ängstliche Thorin, den ich nach deinem plötzlichen…Abgang erlebt habe, einer war, den ich niemals zuvor gesehen noch ihm gedient habe."

„Ich hatte nie die Absicht, Erebor zu verlassen", hielt Bilbo dagegen.

„Aber das weiß unser König nicht", sagte Nori. Ruhig entfernte er Frodos neugierige Finger von seinem aufwändig geflochtenen Bart. Die Gewohnheiten eines Hobbits sind für uns alle noch immer ziemlich seltsam, aber vor allem für Thorin. Er ist es gewohnt, dass man ihm ohne Widerworte gehorcht, sogar die Zwerge außerhalb unserer Gemeinschaft und Durins Linie. Und ich glaube, dass Thorin aufgrund der kulturellen Unterschiede zwischen unseren Völkern auch geglaubt haben mag, dass du deine Drohung, Erebor dauerhaft zu verlassen, wahr machen würdest."

„Nichts von alldem wäre passiert, wenn Thorin einfach zuerst mit mir darüber gesprochen hätte, dass ich einen Leibwächter brauche", seufzte Bilbo. „Ich weigere mich, ihn Entscheidungen über Frodos oder meine eigenes Leben treffen zu lassen, ohne auch nur unsere Wünsche und unser Recht auf Privatsphäre zu respektieren."

Nori nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe deinen Kummer, Bilbo, das tue ich wirklich. Ich bin der erste Zwerg, der zugibt, dass diese ganze Regelung, in Zweiergruppen unterwegs zu sein, ziemlich…erdrückend und geradezu nervig ist. Sie passt einfach nicht zu meinem Lebensstil. Dennoch hat Thorin sehr gute Gründe dafür. Im Augenblick wohnt eine ziemlich bedeutsame Minderheit in Erebor, der nichts lieber wäre, als Thorins Linie vernichtet zu sehen."

„Ich dachte, der letzte Zug kam aus den Blauen Bergen. Haben sie nicht bereits seit sechs Jahrzehnten unter Thorins Herrschaft gelebt?"

„Die Meisten, aber nicht alle", erklärte Nori. Eine geringe Anzahl ist aus zahlreichen anderen Regionen eingetroffen und keinen von ihnen hat bis jetzt seine Treue zu Thorin unter Beweis gestellt. Sie haben nicht für ihn gekämpft wie unsere Verwandten von den Eisenbergen. Im Augenblick können wir nur vermuten, dass sie hierher gekommen sind, um sich ein besseres Leben aufzubauen oder sie sind hier, um Thorins Leistung für ihre eigenen Anführer zuhause auszuspionieren."

„Ich wusste es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Politik nicht mag. Jeder versucht immer, den Anderen umzubringen. Es ist deprimierend."

„Mein Netzwerk sieht alles und hört alles", sagte Nori mit einem rätselhaften Grinsen. „Wenn ein Anschlag geplant wird, um unsere Königliche Schroffheit oder seine reizenden Erben zu ermorden, dann werde ich davon erfahren. Und dasselbe gilt für dich und auch für Frodo."

„Du bist ein sehr raffinierter Zwerg, Nori."

„Ich weiß."

Frodo lehnte sich nun auf Noris Schoß zurück, ein großes Bilderbuch über Ents über seinem Bauch ausgebreitet, damit er leichter lesen konnte. Der Zwerg flocht geistesabwesend die Locken seines Neffen, mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht. Bilbo zog es vor, nicht an die ungesetzlichen Dinge aller Art zu denken, die Nori regelmäßig durch den Kopf gingen. Wenn es einen Preis für ausweichendes Verhalten gäbe, dann wäre Nori das Mitglied der Gemeinschaft, das ihn gewinnen würde.

„Du wirst mit ihm reden müssen, Herr Hobbit."

Bilbo spielte mit Frodos wackelnden Zehen, während ein altes Buch über Ringe und Amulette vergessen auf seinem Schoß lag. „Ich weiß."

„Am besten heute."

„Das werde ich."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme suryallee für das erste Kommi zu dieser Geschichte bzw. Übersetzung. Ganz lieben Dank an dich! Als Dankeschön kommt gleich das nächste Kapitel! ^^

Kapitel 8

„Mein Bauch tut weh."

Wie sich herausstellte, konnte Bilbos Tag wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden mit Nori in der Bibliothek verbracht, wo sie über die politische Stimmung und den Wiederaufbau sowohl von Erebor als auch der nahe gelegenen Menschenstadt Thal debattiert hatten. Das Gespräch mit Thorin war der Punkt auf Bilbos Liste der zu erledigenden Dinge, als Frodo plötzlich anfing, über Bauchschmerzen und eine laufende Nase zu klagen. Der kleine Junge war den ganzen Tag über still gewesen, doch Bilbo hatte es einfach darauf zurückgeführt, dass der Streit am Morgen Frodo verängstigt hatte. Unglücklicherweise schien das ganz und gar nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Oh je", seufzte Bilbo. Seine Hände befühlten Wangen und Stirn seines Neffen und spürten die zunehmende Wärme, die von ihnen ausging. „Wie es aussieht, waren der Regen und die Kälte nicht so harmlos, wie ich dachte. Er hat Fieber."

„Dann bringen wir ihn am besten zu Óin", schlug Nori vor. „Soweit ich gehört habe, hat er ziemlich viel Erfahrung darin, kleine Kinder zu behandeln."

Bilbo nickte. „Natürlich, sofort. Na komm, Frodo, in die Arme deines Onkels, guter Junge. Wir sorgen dafür, dass es dir bald besser geht."

„Möchtest du immer noch ein paar von diesen Büchern, Frodo?"

Der kleine Hobbit schaute über die Schulter seines Onkels und auf den kleinen Stapel Bücher in Noris Armen. Einige der Märchen und Tierzeichnungen hatten Frodos allgegenwärtige Neugier gereizt, deshalb hatte Bilbo mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Dhola zu fragen, ob sie die Bücher katalogisieren und für ein paar Tage ausleihen könnten.

„Ja, bitte."

Nori tätschelte dem Halbling den Kopf. „Setz dich einfach mit ihm dort drüben hin, Bilbo, und ich werde das mit Tante Dhola regeln."

„Danke, Nori."

Der Zwerg kehrte nach nur wenigen Minuten zurück, während seine Großtante mit einem kleinen Stapel Bücher über Heilkräuter, Salben und Elixieren hinter ihm her eilte. Sie alle waren alt, staubig und von namhaften elbischen Heilern geschrieben worden.

„Diese gebe ich euch auch mit", sagte Dhola. Sie packte die Bücher in einen Rucksack und gab sie ihrem Großneffen. „Ich habe sie gerade in einigen der neuen Regale dort drüben gefunden. Vernünftige Behandlung, soweit ich sehen kann."

Dhola hielt inne, bevor sie den Sack zuschnürte und ihre Hand griff erneut hinein, um ein dickes Buch aus der unteren Ecke heraus zu holen. Dann zog sie ein kleines, zerrissenes Stück Papier aus ihrer Gesäßtasche und legte es zwischen zwei Seiten. Nachdem sie einen Moment lang mit den Fingern durch ihren Backenbart gestrichen hatte, wurden bald darauf auch ein zweites und drittes Bündel Seiten markiert. Darauf bedacht, Frodo zu Óin zur Behandlung zu bringen, warf Bilbo Nori mit verengten Augen einen Blick zu, bekam als Antwort jedoch nur ein ratloses Schulterzucken.

„Alle diese markierten Seiten", sagte Dhola, als sie das Boch hochhielt, damit sie es sehen konnten, „sind Abschnitte, die kleine Kinder betreffen. Besonders solche, die kleiner sind als üblich, eine Kategorie, in die Euer Neffe gehört. Zeigt es Óin."

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass sie wirken werden?" fragte Bilbo.

„Die Elben mögen ein Haufen hochmütiger Grasfresser sein, aber ihre Heilungsmethoden und Behandlungen sind allen anderen in Mittelerde überlegen", erklärte Dhola. „Wenn es in dieser Bibliothek irgendeinen Text gibt, der heilkundlich nützlich ist, dann ist es dieser. Und das dicke rote dort links ist ein Buch mit einfachen Rezepten für Flüssigkeiten. Für den Magen des Babys. Austrocknung hat schon zu viele Kinder auf dieser Welt das Leben gekostet."

„Vielen Dank, Lady Dhola."

„Oh, Nori, Liebes, hast du das gehört? Er hat mich eine Lady genannt", gluckste die grauhaarige Zwergin. Ich finde wirklich Gefallen an deinem Hobbitfreund. Er ist sehr entzückend. Und der Kleine hat so ein reizendes Benehmen."

Bilbo zog die Stirn in Falten und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das als Kompliment betrachten sollte oder nicht. Bei Zwergen war das manchmal schwer zu sagen.

„Nun ab mit euch", befahl Dhola. „Dieses herzige Baby gehört ins Bett, mit einem warmen Kamin und einem Heiler in der Nähe. Husch, husch!"

Danach verloren die Gefährten keine Zeit und kehrten in den königlichen Flügel zurück, während ein sich unwohl fühlender Frodo den ganzen Weg über in den Armen seines Onkels wimmerte und hustete. Auf einem der Fußwege entdeckte Nori einen Jugendlichen und befahl ihm, Óin ausfindig zu machen, wobei er betonte, dass der Heiler so schnell wie möglich zum Blauen Zimmer kommen sollte. Der dunkelhaarige Bergarbeiter nickte bestätigend und lief los, denn er wagte es nicht, ein Gesuch von einem Zwerg aus König Thorins persönlicher Gemeinschaft abzulehnen.

„Ich hole einen Eimer, nur für alle Fälle", sagte Nori, als sie die Zimmer der Hobbits betraten. Er warf die Bücher auf einen nahstehenden Tisch und verschwand unter dem Bett. „Hier unten muss doch ein Eimer oder ein Kübel oder so etwas sein."

„Da sind wir, Frodo", murmelte Bilbo und schob den kleinen Jungen sanft auf das Bett. „Eine schöne weiche Decke für dich, Liebling. Und schau, hier ist Rupert."

Frodo griff nach dem abgenutzten Teddybären und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Unter diesen Umständen schien jede noch so kleine Bewegung den Halbling aufzuregen, also holte Bilbo nur ein feuchtes Tuch aus dem Waschraum tupfte die Schweißperlen von Frodos Stirn.

„Aha! Ich habe ihn gefunden!" schrie Nori von unter dem Bett. „Das verdammte Ding hatte sich in der hinteren Ecke versteckt. Ugh, ich sollte es wohl erst saubermachen."

Angesichts der toten Käfer darin rümpfte Bilbo die Nase. „Ja, bitte tu das."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Ding seit vor der Plünderung nicht mehr gewaschen wurde", sagte Nori, als er in den Waschraum verschwand. „Hallo, kleine Spinnen. Sieht aus, als müssten wir ein neues Zuhause für euch finden."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte hier drin Stimmen gehört."

Bilbo schaute auf und entdeckte Ori in der Tür. Der junge Zwerg trug einen hohen Stapel Papiere, hatte Spuren von Tinte im Gesicht und eine Schreibfeder hinter seinem Ohr. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, doch sobald Ori die ärgerlichen Flüche seines Bruders hörte und den wimmernden Frodo auf dem Bett bemerkte, ließ er die Papiere sofort auf eine Bank fallen und eilte herbei, um zu sehen, wer verletzt worden war.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Ori wissen und die Finger verkrampften sich in seine gestrickten Handschuhe. „Wurde jemand verletzt? Frodo?"

„Niemand ist verletzt", versicherte Bilbo. Er streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte den Arm des jungen Zwerges, sich der Aufregung wohl bewusst, die Ori heimsuchte, wann immer er in Panik geriet. „Aber Frodo ist krank geworden. Ich vermute, es kommt von der Kälte und dem Stress unserer letzten Reise. Wir haben bereits einen Boten geschickt, der Óin zu ihm hierher bringen soll."

Ori nickte und hielt die großen braunen Augen noch immer auf Frodo geheftet. „Was macht Nori?"

„Er macht für Frodo einen Eimer fertig", seufzte Bilbo. Erneut tupfte er seinem Neffen die Stirn ab, auf die der Schweiß unentwegt jede halbe Minute zurückkehrte. „Ich denke, wir werden ihn recht bald brauchen."

„Und da haben wir ihn", freute sich Nori bei seiner Rückkehr. „Ein schöner sauberer Eimer."

„Ori? Könntest du so lieb sein und anfangen, die Heilkundebücher durchzusehen, die eure Tante Dhola uns gegeben hat?" bat Bilbo. „Sie hat mehrere Abschnitte markiert, die für Óin recht hilfreich sein könnten, wenn er eintrifft."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Hat sie genau gesagt, wovon jede Einzelne handelt?"

Der ältere Hobbit und Nori erklärten, was Dhola ihnen über jeden Abschnitt, den sie markiert hatte, gesagt hatte, besonders die, die sich auf die Heilkunde für Kinder und Jugendliche konzentrierten. Ori, der selbst an den schlechtesten Tagen ein ausgezeichneter Forscher und Beobachter war, hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, jedes der heilkundlichen Rezepte zu finden, die seine Tante für nützlich hielt. Daher hatte Ori zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der zur Gemeinschaft gehörende Heiler eintraf, bereits eine lange Liste von Behandlungen und anderen hilfreichen Abschnitten abgehakt, damit Óin sie durchlesen konnte.

„Okay, wer ist dieses Mal mit dem Kopf gegen eine Felswand gekracht?" wollte Óin bei seiner Ankunft wissen. Er sah sich in dem Raum um. „Bei Aulë, hat Nori schon wieder einen fremden Bergarbeiter beklaut? Wenn er das getan hat, weigere ich mich, ihn zu behandeln."

„Frodo ist krank geworden!" sagte Ori und hob seine Stimme, damit der hörbehinderte Zwerg ihn hören konnte. „Er hat Fieber und hat über Magenschmerzen geklagt! Und er hat in den letzten Stunden einen sehr unangenehmen Husten bekommen! Starker Schüttelfrost, sehr rauer Hals und auch eine ganze Menge Durchfall!"

Óin nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Wie oft hat er sich übergeben?"

„Bis jetzt noch gar nicht", sagte Bilbo. Im Augenblick lag er bei Frodo im Bett, denn er zögerte, seinen zitternden Neffen zu verlassen und ihn der Wärme eines anderen Körpers zu berauben. „Aber während der letzten Stunde war er ein paarmal kurz davor."

„Der Durchfall?"

„Einmal bis jetzt", antwortete Nori, als er mit einem frisch angefeuchteten Tuch aus dem Waschraum zurückkehrte. „Aulë sei Dank gibt es Innentoiletten. Wenn diese Woche erst vorüber ist, werden wir vermutlich einen Klempner umarmen wollen."

Bilbo nahm das Tuch mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Heute Morgen hatte er einen leichten Husten, aber da wir in der Bibliothek waren und es dort unten ziemlich staubig ist, dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Aber dann wurde es vor ein paar Stunden schlimmer und nun, nun sind wir hier…"

„Diese Beschwerden sind normalerweise Anzeichen der menschlichen Grippe", sagte Óin, als er Oris Liste mit Frodos Beschwerden durchsah. „Wir Zwerge erkranken nicht an denselben Arten wie die Menschen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Hobbits ist."

„Ich selbst habe die Grippe nie gehabt", sagte Bilbo. „Aber einige meiner Vettern und Kinder meiner Nachbarn sind zuvor schon daran erkrankt. Hobbits sind ziemlich robust, aber enger Kontakt mit Menschen und stressige oder kalte Bedingungen, sind dafür bekannt, alle paar Jahrzehnte einen Ausbruch im Auenland zu verursachen."

„Ihr seid kürzlich mit einer Gruppe von Menschen gereist, richtig?"

Bilbo nickte. „Mehrere Wochen lang, ja. Wir haben uns kurz bevor wir die Seestadt erreichten von ihnen getrennt. Noch ein paar haben die Seitenstraße nach Thal genommen. Und das Wetter war während unserer gesamten Reise furchtbar. Viele der Menschen sind unterwegs krank geworden."

Óin nickte zum Zeichen, dass er gehört hatte und befühlte mit seinen großen Fingern sanft Frodos rauen Hals und geschwollene Drüsen. Der kleine Junge wimmerte und versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber der Heiler hielt ihn während seiner Untersuchung fest und nahm jede Stelle an Frodos Körper, die bei der Berührung wehtat, sorgfältig zur Kenntnis.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls daran erkranken wirst", warnte Óin. „ In nächster Nähe neigt sie dazu, sich auszubreiten."

„Das Risiko werde ich eingehen."

Der ältere Zwerg schenkte Frodo ein dünnes Lächeln und war mit dem lauten, keuchenden Husten, den Frodo ausstieß, ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. „Ich habe geahnt, dass du das sagen würdest. Nun mach deinen Mund ganz weit auf, Kleiner. Ich muss mir deinen Hals gründlich anschauen."

Frodo war darüber nicht erfreut, aber als Óin und sein Onkel ihn behutsam anstupsten, öffnete er den Mund. Eine Grimasse und ein Kopfschütteln von Óin war ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass der Hals des kleinen Hobbits gerade kein sehr schöner Ort war.

„Sehr rot und entzündet", seufzte Óin. „Er hat Glück, wenn er morgen früh überhaupt noch Flüssigkeit hinunterschlucken kann. Aber ich denke, ich habe ein paar Elixiere, die den Schmerz ein wenig lindern sollten. Ich will nicht, dass er austrocknet."

„Ich habe hier ein paar Rezepte, die Tante Dhola empfohlen hat", warf Ori ein. „Die meisten der Bücher konzentrieren sich auf Kinderheilkunde. Sie waren in der Bibliothek." Er zeigte Óin einige der hilfreichsten Abschnitte. „Ich weiß, dass sie von den Elben geschrieben wurden, aber ich dachte, Elbenheilkunde würde sich auch einigermaßen für Hobbits eignen."

„Vielleicht", murmelte Óin und seine Augen überflogen die Seiten und Listen. „Wir werden erfinderisch sein müssen, wenn die Krankheit es erfordert."

Bilbo versuchte, etwas Wasser in Frodo hinein zu bekommen, während der Heiler las und war frustriert, weil er der Situation hilflos ausgeliefert war. Der ältere Hobbit war so darauf konzentriert, Flüssigkeit in einen aufgeregten Halbling hinein zu bekommen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie einige weitere Personen den Raum betraten. Frodos lautes Husten und Keuchen erstickte das Geräusch eiliger Schritte und klirrender Rüstungen.

Der Halbling?" wollte Thorin wissen.

„Hat die Grippe", antwortete Nori. Er kam mit einem weiteren angefeuchteten Tuch aus dem Waschraum und hüpfte genau auf das Bett, um sich neben die beiden Hobbits zu setzen. „Hat heute Nachmittag einen bösen Husten bekommen und von da an ging es bergab."

„Er fühlt sich wärmer an, Óin."

Der Heiler beugte sich vor und fuhr mit einer geübten Hand über Frodos Stirn. „Wir müssen seine Temperatur unter Kontrolle halten. Bruder, könntest du bitte den Kamin anzünden? Es ist besser, wenn die Wärme in diesen Räumen konstant bleibt. Körperwärme sollte kein Problem sein, da wir Zwerge für die menschlichen Arten der Grippe nicht anfällig sind. Aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass unser Meisterdieb ebenfalls daran erkrankt."

Sofort stand Thorin neben dem Bett und seine Hände zittern, als er auf die beiden Hobbits hinuntersah. Frodo war in mehrere Decken eingewickelt und auf dem warmen Schoß seines Onkel zusammen gekuschelt, während Óin seinen Hals ein zweites Mal untersuchte. Gegen Orks und Goblins und Warge zu kämpfen war einfach und unkompliziert; einen unsichtbaren Feind wie die Grippe zu bekämpfen, war beleidigend und frustrierend für einen geübten Kämpfer wie ihn.

„Was braucht er?" wollte der König wissen.

Óin überreichte dem königlichen Zwerg eine Liste der Zutaten. „Das alles brauche ich, nur für den Fall, dass eine zweite Erkrankung eintritt oder das Bilbo ebenfalls erkrankt. Die menschliche Grippe kann gut und gerne eine Woche andauern, deshalb ist es das Beste, wenn wir auf alle Möglichkeiten vorbereitet sind."

Thorin nickte, nahm die Liste und übergab sie Balin, Dwalin und Dori mit sehr genauen Anweisungen, alles, was darauf stand, so schnell wie möglich zu sammeln. Seine Hobbits würden die beste medizinische Behandlung bekommen, die Erebor zu bieten hatte und noch einiges mehr. Weniger als das Beste war vollkommen unannehmbar.

„Geht nach Thal, wenn es sein muss, aber trödelt nicht", warnte Thorin.

Die Warnung war natürlich unnötig, da alle drei bereits aus der Tür und auf dem Weg zum Markt waren. Ori war gleich hinter ihnen, die Liste hatte er durch Auswendiglernen in seinem Kopf verankert.

„Nori!" rief Óin. „Ich brauche hier drüben deine Hilfe."

Da sie nun mehr oder weniger allein waren, setzte Thorin sich auf das Bett und streckte die Hand aus, um mit den Fingern durch Frodos schweißnasse Locken zu streichen. Zuerst fuhr der kleine Junge zurück, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete er seine glasigen blauen Augen, um zu dem Zwergenkönig aufzuschauen. Thorin schenkte dem blassen Kind ein kleines Lächeln und seine schwieligen Finger ruhten auf einer fieberheißen Stirn, bevor auch er aufschaute und sein Blick den aus einem anderen Paar vertrauter blauer Hobbitaugen auffing.

„Er wird bald wieder gesund sein", versprach Thorin. „Dafür sorgen wir."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich erneut nightmare13 für das liebe und aufmunternde Review. Wieder einmal ganz lieben Dank! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel. ^^

Kapitel 9

Frodo fühlte sich wirklich elend.

Die erste Nacht seiner Krankheit war nicht gut verlaufen, besonders da nur wenige Stunden später auch bei Bilbo Anzeichen der Grippe zu erkennen waren. Glücklicherweise schien der ältere Hobbit nur unter starker Müdigkeit, Schüttelfrost, Fieber und anhaltenden Gliederschmerzen zu leiden, was seinen Grippeanfall bislang nicht allzu schlimm gemacht hatte. Der arme Frodo hingegen hatte jedes unangenehme Symptom durchgemacht, unter dem ein kleines, grippekrankes Kind nur leiden konnte und ein Durchfall nach dem anderen suchte den Schlaf des kleinen Jungen heim.

„Muss mal", wimmerte Frodo. „Jetzt."

Glóin stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, stand ohne Weiteres vom Bett auf und stiefelte zum x-ten Mal an diesem Morgen in den Waschraum. Sie alle hatten sich darin abgewechselt, sich um die kränkelnden Hobbits zu kümmern, aber diejenigen, die wirklich Erfahrung in der Kinderbetreuung hatten, hatten ihre Dienste etwas öfter angeboten. Der Rest von ihnen ging wie gewohnt ihrer Arbeit nach, denn Erebors Wiederaufbau war für sie eine ständige Arbeitsquelle.

„Unter diesen Umständen empfinde ich sehr viel mehr Respekt für meine Gemahlin", sagte Glóin bei seiner Rückkehr. Ein hustender Frodo hatte sich an seinem weichen Bart zusammengerollt. „Gimli wurde selten krank, aber wenn sie sich um ihn kümmerte, sah es immer so einfach aus."

„Sich um Kranke zu kümmern", sagte Óin, „besonders um Kinder, ist wohl kaum einfach, Bruder. Nun wollen wir ihn noch einmal abhorchen."

Der Zwergenheiler beugte sich mit seinem Hörrohr vor, um Frodos kruppösen Husten zu untersuchen, den er in den frühen Morgenstunden bekommen hatte. Anscheinend waren die Reise und das grauenvolle Wetter nicht gut für den kleinen Jungen gewesen und er hatte sich ein paar sehr unangenehme Krankheiten von ihren menschlichen Begleitern eingefangen. Aber Óin hatte im Laufe seines Lebens einige ähnliche Fälle erlebt und war auf einen solchen Fall vorbereitet gewesen. Und mit all den anderen Zwergen als Freiwilligen waren Vorräte von den Märkten und aus der umliegenden Wildnis leicht zu beschaffen gewesen.

„Pfeift immer noch sehr", seufzte Óin. „Ich werde noch mehr Einreibemittel für die verstopften Atemwege des Kleinen zusammenmischen. Und ein Elixier gegen die Halsschmerzen." Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als Frodo ihm ins Gesicht hustete. „Hat er etwas von der Suppe bei sich behalten?"

„Nun, sie ist nicht oben wieder herausgekommen, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst", sagte Glóin. „Aber viel davon kam vor etwa zehn Minuten unten wieder raus. Er hat aber etwas Wasser getrunken."

„Bombur wird ziemlich bestürzt sein."

Der rundliche Zwerg hatte sich den ganzen Morgen in der königlichen Küche abgemüht, fest entschlossen, irgendeine Art flüssiger Kost zu kreieren, die Frodo bei sich behalten konnte. Bilbo hatte es geschafft, eine halbe Schüssel zu essen, ohne sich zu übergeben, doch der jüngere Hobbit hatte nicht soviel Glück gehabt. Einen guten Teil davon hatte er letzte Nacht auf Thorin erbrochen. Und dann hatte der Durchfall eingesetzt, etwas, das ihren sonst so stoischen König ziemlich erschreckt hatte, besonders nachdem Óin erklärt hatte, wie tödlich Austrocknung für kleine Kinder sein konnte.

„Ich habe überall in meinem Bart Rotze", seufzte Glóin. Der Halbling hatte die Angewohnheit, sein Gesicht immer in Glóins flauschiger Gesichtsbehaarung zu vergraben, wenn sein Kopf anfing, zu sehr zu schmerzen. Und nun hatte sich eine unbeschreibliche Menge Rotze darin angesammelt. „Dala würde sich krank lachen, wenn sie hier wäre, um das zu sehen."

„Glóril kann für sie mitlachen", sagte Óin mit einem Schmunzeln. „Und sie wird in ein paar kurzen Monaten hier sein. Gimli muss sie inzwischen wahnsinnig machen."

Glóin lächelte liebevoll. „Ja, der Junge ging mir fast bis unter das Kinn, als ich ihn zuletzt..." Und dann nieste Frodo genau in seinen Bart. „Bei Aulë, Kleiner!"

„Nun, das ist ganz schön widerlich."

„Also", sagte Thorin gedehnt, als er in das Zimmer trat, „wie es scheint, wurden die Rotze, das Erbrochene und die anderen Flüssigkeiten wahllos ausgeteilt."

„Wenn ein Kind brechen muss, bricht es einfach", erklärte Óin, während er zwei Handvoll Holunderbeeren zu einer Paste für seine Elixiere pürierte. „Es läuft alles darauf hinaus, dass man zu einer sehr falschen Zeit an einem sehr falschen Ort ist. Genau wie Glóins Bart."

„Ich kann ihn jetzt nehmen", sagte Thorin.

Begierig darauf, seinen rotzigen Bart gründlich zu waschen, übergab Glóin den Halbling seinem König und zog sich in den Waschraum zurück, um ihn schnell auszuspülen. Thorin schnitt am Kopf des Kindes eine Grimasse und war auf der Hut vor einem weiteren Schwall Erbrochenem in seinem Haar oder auf seinem Schoß. Das war, gelinde gesagt, eine unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen.

„Wie sieht das Südtor der Rubinmine aus?" fragte Glóin.

Thorin seufzte. Wie es scheint, ist viel von der Konstruktion der oberen Stützpfeiler durch das Toben des Drachen instabil geworden. Wir werden die meisten von ihnen neu aufbauen müssen, bevor dort unten wieder sicher gegraben werden kann."

„Ich dachte mir, dass es ziemlich heikel aussieht", gab Glóin zu. „Auch der linke Haupttunnel der Diamantminen scheint in einem ähnlichen Zustand zu sein."

Thorin grummelte nur zur Antwort.

„Hier", sagte Óin und schob dem König ein kleines Gefäß zu. „Das wird helfen, das Fieber zu bekämpfen. Zwei Teelöffel jede Stunde."

Thorin starrte die grüne Flüssigkeit nur an. „Ist das aus elbischer Herstellung?"

„Nein, es ist aus meiner Herstellung", blaffte Óin. „Und würde etwas ausmachen, wenn es so wäre? Es erfüllt nur einen Zweck und der ist, das Fieber des Jungen zu senken."

„Ich glaube nicht", stimmte Thorin zu. „Ich werde es ihm jetzt geben."

Der König Unter Dem Berg war nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen zu sehen, dass Óin eine Auswahl elbischer Bücher benutzte, denn sein Hass auf die Elben war ein allgegenwärtiges Hindernis bei seinem Ansatz zu regieren und sogar bei medizinischen Behandlungen. Bilbo hatte Thorin diesbezüglich gründlich die Meinung gesagt und verlangt, dass Óin jedes verfügbare Mittel nutzte, um Frodos Krankheit zu behandeln. Seitdem war der Zwergenkönig eine stille Präsenz gewesen und äußerte sich nicht zu den vielfältigen Medikamenten, die Óin anwandte, um Frodos Symptome zu bekämpfen.

„Wie geht es seinem Fieber?" fragte Bilbo, als Thorin sich auf das Bett setzte. Fíli saß im Augenblick bei dem älteren Hobbit. „Immer noch hoch?"

Thorin fuhr den Fingern über die erhitzte Stirn des Halblings. „Ja, aber Óin hat ein Elixier kreiert, das helfen sollte, es zu senken."

„Mein Bauch tut weh", wimmerte Frodo. „Und ich muss mal. Jetzt."

Die Geschwindigkeit, in der Thorin in den Waschraum sprintete, ließ seinen ältesten Neffen beinah lachend zu Boden fallen. Selbst die geringste Möglichkeit, dass Frodo erbrach, war genug, um einen zugegebenermaßen sturen Zwergenkönig zum Rennen zu bringen, verzweifelt darauf bedacht, den verschnupften Jungen auf die Toilette zu setzen, um sich vor einem weiteren Angriff der Körperflüssigkeiten zu retten. Für Fíli und Kíli kam das Benehmen ihres Onkel nicht allzu überraschend, wenn sie bedachten, dass er ihrer Mutter oft geholfen hatte, wenn sie als kleine Kinder krank gewesen waren.

„Onkel mochte speiende Kinder noch nie", kicherte Fíli.

Bilbo schniefte. „Ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand das tut."

„Nein, ich meine, dass Onkel schon reichlich Erfahrung mit kranken Kindern hat", sagte Fíli. „Er hat sich oft um Kíli und mich gekümmert, als wir klein und krank waren, im Bemühen, unserer Mutter zu helfen. Und wenn mich recht an damals und an die Worte meiner Mutter erinnere, was ich immer tue, dann hat Erbrochenes unseren Onkel schon immer beunruhigt. Glücklicherweise sind Zwerge nicht anfällig für Erbrechen oder…andere körperliche Ausscheidungen, sogar wenn sie sehr krank sind. Nur die kleinsten Kinder haben solche Probleme."

„Nun, unglücklicherweise für euch alle können Hobbits recht…flüssig sein, wenn wir krank sind oder etwas essen, das wir nicht vertragen", sagte Bilbo, dessen Nase feuerrot war von all seinem Schniefen und Schnauben seit der vergangenen Nacht. „Und nach allem, was ich im Laufe der Jahre gehört habe, ist Frodos Reaktion typisch für ein Hobbitkind."

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Thorin im Waschraum.

„Ich glaube, nach dieser Woche wird Onkel Thorin für immer einen Bogen um Kinder machen", sagte Fíli grinsend. „Nach Kíli, Frodo und mir wird er, denke ich, für den Rest seines Lebens genug von kleinen Wesen haben, die kacken und heulen."

Bilbo schnäuzte seine Nase in ein Taschentuch. „Aber braucht er keinen Erben?"

„Wir sind seine Erben", sagte Fíli und warf dem Hobbit einen Seitenblick zu. „In einer Zwergengesellschaft haben Schwestersöhne genauso viel Anrecht auf den Thron wie die eigenen Kinder des Königs. Es ist gar nicht ungewöhnlich, dass das fähigste Kind einer königlichen Zwergenfamilie anstelle eines direkten oder älteren Erben den Thron besteigt."

„Das", sagte Bilbo unter einem Niesen, „ergibt sogar recht viel Sinn."

„Und es hält unfähige Schwachköpfe vom Thron fern", fügte Fíli hinzu. „Die Länder der Menschen täten gut daran, dieses System zu übernehmen. Erebor wäre dem Untergang geweiht, würde man unserem lieben Kíli freie Bahn lassen. Es wäre entsetzlich."

„Wer hat die Blauen Berge während Thorins Abwesenheit regiert?"

Fíli lächelte voller Stolz. „Unsere Mutter, Dís. Sie wird in sechs Monaten mit der nächsten Karawane in Erebor ankommen. Nicht einmal Onkel Thorin wagt es, ihr zu widersprechen. Die härteste Zwergenfrau in ganz Mittelerde."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung."

Frodos Gesicht war gerötet, als Thorin mit ihm zurückkam und der kleine Junge beklagte sich darüber, dass ihm das Licht in den Augen weh tat und dass die Medizin fürchterlich schmeckte. Der König brummte nur und machte zustimmend „hm", während ein verdächtig nasser Fleck auf seiner Tunika verriet, dass sie es wieder einmal nicht ganz rechtzeitig zur Toilette geschafft hatten.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht zum Narren halten", kicherte Fíli. „Unsere Mutter ist die wahre Macht hinter Erebors Thron. Onkel Thorin hat Angst vor ihr."

„Und aus gutem Grund", lachte Balin. Er war gerade mit seinem Bruder von einer Besichtigung der äußeren Wälle zurückgekehrt. „Dís war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass Thorin ihre beiden Söhne auf die Reise zum Erebor mitgenommen hat. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Schlachtennarben sieht, bricht für Erebor ein neues Zeitalter an."

Dwalin prustete: „Ja, wir werden unsere erste Königin auf dem Thron haben."

Der Zwergenkönig machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu antworten sondern schenkte stattdessen Frodo seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, um ihn dazu zu bringen, noch etwas Medizin zu schlucken. Unglücklicherweise war ein leidender Halbling ein ernstzunehmender Gegner und Thorins Stellung als König Unter dem Berg kümmerte einen kranken Frodo Beutlin herzlich wenig.

„Nein, es schmeckt eklig."

Thorin verzog das Gesicht, gab aber seine Versuche, den Teelöffel in Frodos Mund zu bekommen, während alle anderen im Raum über die beiden kicherten. Er war der König von Erebor und er würde den Hobbit dazu bringen, seine Medizin zu nehmen. Wenn Glóin und Bofur Frodo dazu überreden konnten, das meiste von diesem ekelhaften Zeug zu schlucken, dann konnte Thorin Eichenschild das sicher auch.

„Und du wirst dich sogar noch…ekliger fühlen, wenn du es nicht nimmst, Kleiner", sagte Thorin mit sehr viel mehr Geduld, als er empfand. „Jetzt mach den Mund auf und schluck das. Oder ich werde Dwalin befehlen, es anstelle von mir zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst, oder?"

„Was?" Der Kopf des großen Zwerges tauchte hinter einem der Lehnstühle auf, die vor dem Kamin standen. „Mach mich hier nicht zum Bösewicht."

„Es ist wegen der Tätowierungen", sagte Fíli. Er gab Frodo den letzten Rest der ekelhaften, grünen Medizin. „Sie machen Hobbitkindern Angst. Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein."

Bilbo seufzte über die kindischen Mätzchen des blonden Zwergs. „Fíli macht nur Spaß, Dwalin. Frodo findet deine Tätowierungen interessant. Natürlich habe ich ihm auch nicht erklärt, wie du sie bekommen hast."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst", seufzte Balin. „Und er hat im letzten Jahr auch ein paar neue bekommen."

„Ihhhhhh!" quietschte Frodo. „Bäh, bäh, bäh!"

„Na, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht, oder?" sagte Thorin mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. „Das ganze Wimmern und Murren um nichts."

Der Anblick von Frodos stinkigem Gesicht war unvergesslich. „Ich mag dich nicht mehr."

Der kleine Junge krabbelte von Thorins Schoß herunter, in die Arme eines nichtsahnenden Balin und vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem trockenen Husten in dem Bart des älteren Zwergs. Nicht recht sicher, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, entfuhr Balin ein lautes, entnervtes Seufzen und lächelte seinem König entschuldigend zu.

„Wie es scheint, ist der Junge im Moment ein bisschen unglücklich." Er klopfte dem verdrossenen Zwerg leicht auf die Schulter. „Das geht vorbei."

Und einige Stunden später ging es vorbei. Bilbo war gegen Mittag eingeschlafen und seine Gelenke und sein Kopf schmerzten, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet. Seine Träume waren unklar und unruhig und aufgrund des Fiebers erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an sie, als er schließlich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang am späten Abend erwachte. Als er seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen zur Seite wandte, entdeckte er Thorin genau links neben sich und Frodo, der zwischen ihnen beiden lag.

„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?"

Bilbo schaute nach rechts und begriff, dass Kíli an ihn gedrückt saß, eine Reihe hölzerner Blöcke lagen über seinen zugedeckten Beinen auf dem Bett verstreut. Der junge Zwerg hatte einen kleinen, geschnitzten Bären auf dem Schoß, dessen Ähnlichkeit mit Beorn verblüffend und für alle Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft unverkennbar.

„Nicht wirklich", gestand Bilbo. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich immer noch an, als hätte ihn Glóin mit seinem Hammer bearbeitet. Ist mit Frodo alles in Ordnung?"

„Sein Fieber hat vor einer Weile seinen Höhepunkt erreicht", sagte Kíli. „Deshalb hat Onkel Thorin ihn neben sich eingewickelt. Aber er hat es geschafft, etwas von Bomburs Suppe bei sich zu behalten, ohne dass er in den Waschraum musste. Óin sagt, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Oh, und sei vorsichtig mit deinen Beinen. Fíli schläft da unten."

Bilbo tastete behutsam nach dem schlafenden Zwerg in der Nähe seiner Füße und ein müdes Lächelnd breitet sich über sein Gesicht, als Fíli schniefte und etwas näher zu ihnen drehte. Obwohl Bilbo sich noch immer wie Trollmist fühlte, fand er es schön, seine vier liebsten Personen so nah bei sich zu haben. Und mit einem flüchtigen Blick durch den Raum entdeckte der Hobbit gleich Óin, Bifur, Bofur und Dori, die sich vor dem Kamin unterhielten. Das Rascheln von Papier und Büchern gerade außer Sicht machte ihn auch auf Oris Gegenwart aufmerksam.

Er fügte der Liste fünf weitere Personen hinzu.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Kíli. Er hielt den hölzernen Bären zur Ansicht hoch und ihm Vergleich zu seinem üblichen verschmitzten Grinsen sah sein Gesicht eigenartig schüchtern aus. „Fíli hat vorhin an einem kleinen Adler gearbeitet, wie die riesigen, die Gandalf gerufen hat, um uns zu retten. Ich glaube, ich habe den Bereich um die Schnauze herum ein bisschen zu kurz geschnitzt, aber…"

„Er sieht erstaunlich aus, Kíli", versicherte Bilbo ihm und hob eine Hand, um dem jungen Zwerg den Kopf zu tätscheln. „Der schönste Bär, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Frodo wird ihn lieben."

Der Braunhaarige schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und kuschelte sich wieder auf den kleinen Platz, den er sich neben Bilbo gesucht hatte. Eine dicke Narbe verlief über die Seite seines Halses, ein Zeugnis darüber, wie nah der jüngste Prinz an jenem schicksalhaften Tag daran gewesen war, zu sterben. Ein heftiger Ansturm väterlichen Beschützerinstinkts für den unbekümmerten Zwerg erfüllte Bilbo. Er streckte eine klamme Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das Haar des Brünetten, ein beruhigendes Ritual, das er sich in den Tagen angewöhnt hatte, in denen Kílis Schicksal allzu dunkel erschienen war. In Zeiten wie diesen erinnerte sich Bilbo daran, dass Kíli in Zwergenjahren noch kaum mehr als ein Kind war.

„Du solltest es als nächstes mit ein paar Honigbienen versuchen", schlug Bilbo vor. „Die riesigen, die Beorn in seinen Gärten gehalten hat. Die größten Bienen, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

„Oder die Kaninchen", sagte Kíli und gab Bilbo noch mehr Medizin gegen seinen Husten und einen frischen Klecks Einreibemittel für seine Atemwege. „Die, die er vor seinen Schlitten gespannt hatte. Die schnellen kleinen Kerle sind den Wargen ohne große Probleme davongelaufen."

„Und die Kühe, die waren ziemlich…"

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den Zwergenkönig zu ihrer Linken, der die anderen vier Benutzer des Bettes mit einem liebevollen Lächeln anschaute. Heute Abend konnten seine königlichen Pflichten noch ein paar kurze Stunden warten.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 10

„Du verwöhnst sie."

Nach zwei Wochen war die Krankheit der Hobbits überstanden, wobei Bilbo sich sehr viel schneller erholte, als sein kleiner Neffe. Frodos trockener Husten und Keuchen hatten angedauert lange nachdem die anderen Symptome vorüber waren, ein ständiges Ärgernis für den neugierigen kleinen Hobbit. Um eine vollständige Genesung zu gewährleisten, hatte Óin Bilbo geraten, Frodo in ihren Schlafzimmer und dem königlichen Flügel zu behalten, mit nur gelegentlichen Ausflügen auf die äußeren Wälle, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Schon immer ein einfallsreicher Hobbit, hatte Bilbo beschlossen, die Zeit zwischen den Ausflügen zu nutzen, um die Bücher, die er aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte, durchzulesen und seine Erinnerung an seine liebsten Koch- und Backrezepte aufzufrischen.

„Sie verdienen es, ein bisschen verwöhnt zu werden", argumentierte Bilbo. „Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht und wofür sie gekämpft haben. Und sie sind gute Jungs. Also, willst du mir immer noch helfen oder soll ich mir einen anderen Freiwilligen suchen?"

„Na schön", grummelte Thorin. Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm einen Bissen von den Kirschtorten, an denen Bilbo den ganzen Nachmittag gearbeitet hatte. „Sie schmeckt…köstlich."

„Ausgezeichnet", rief Bilbo aus. „Ich bin fast mit den Vanilletörtchen fertig; ich muss sie nur noch mit der Glasur überziehen und wir sind fertig für eine Halle voller hungriger Zwerge."

„Fíli mochte Glasuren schon immer gerne", sagte Thorin.

Bilbo lachte leise. „Er hat die glasierten Plätzchen, die ich neulich gemacht habe, regelrecht eingeatmet. Deshalb gebe ich sehr, sehr viel Glasur auf diese Törtchen."

„Und der Möhrenkuchen?"

„Oh, der ist für mich", sagte Bilbo mit einem ungenierten Lächeln. „Ich habe Möhren schon immer geliebt. Und wenn niemand sonst ihn mag, dann bleibt mehr für mich."

Thorins Blick wanderte über die Tische, die von warmem Essen und einer Vielzahl an Backwaren bedeckt waren. „Wie hast du alle diese Zutaten nur gefunden? Unsere Märkte sind gut bestückt, aber sicher sind sie noch nicht so vielfältig."

„Bombur kennt einen menschlichen Händler in Thal"; erklärte Bilbo. „Anscheinend reist er regelmäßig in den Süden. Wenn du ihn bei seiner Ankunft früh genug erwischst, hat er noch viele dieser Zutaten auf Lager. Ich habe ihn am ersten Tag erwischt."

Thorin half Bilbo, alles auf dem Tisch aufzustellen, von Bananenmuffins bis hin zu Auenlandpasteten, gefülltem Kürbis und Erdbeer-Käsekuchen. Die Kirschtorten und Vanilletörtchen wanderten, sobald sie glasiert waren, ans Ende der linken Seite, mit Bilbos persönlich zubereiteter Orangenmarmelade und dem Teegebäck gleich daneben. Ein paar Laibe Apfelbrot, nach einem alten Rezept, das er von Belladonna Tuck geerbt hatte, rösteten noch in den Öfen. Dampfende Platten und Schüsseln mit gebratenen Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln kamen als nächstes, gefolgt von einem Möhrenkuchen, warmem Topfkuchen und einem Marktsalat für diejenigen, die sich nicht davor fürchteten, grünes Essen zu berühren. Und auf dem Herd standen zwei große Töpfe mit cremiger Pilz- und Cheddarkäsesuppe.

Na bitte", sagte Bilbo mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. „Alles fertig und bereit für den zwergischen Verzehr. Gabeln und Löffel?"

Thorin verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf die Ecke des Tisches. „Ich kann ihren erfolgreichen Gebrauch nicht garantieren, aber sie sind da, um deinen Hobbit-Gepflogenheiten Genüge zu tun."

„Das hast du von Kíli, nicht wahr?" neckte Bilbo. „Wie der Onkel, so der Neffe. Ich werde die Augen nach weiteren…zwergischen Gepflogenheiten von ihm offen halten müssen."

Der Hobbit stand am Herd und untersuchte seine Pilzsuppe sorgfältig auf Unstimmigkeiten in der Konsistenz oder im allgemeinen Geschmack. Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich der Zwergenkönig ihm näherte, denn sein Verstand konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, das leckerste Festessen für seine Freunde und sein kleines Familienmitglied zuzubereiten. Deshalb kam das plötzliche Gefühl von Thorins großer Hand in seinem Kreuz ziemlich überraschend für Bilbo und ein mitleiderregendes Piepsen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als Thorin leise und belustigt lachte und es nicht für nötig hielt, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Röte breitete sich über Bilbos ganzen Körper aus und die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren feuerrot vor Verlegenheit und etwas anderem, das der Hobbit lieber nicht benennen oder auf das er näher eingehen wollte.

Schließlich war es töricht, solch lächerlichen Hirngespinsten zu gestatten, sein tägliches Leben zu verdüstern.

„Ich hätte dich mit der Suppenkelle hauen können", warnte Bilbo. „Tod durch Cheddarkäsesuppe und einen Holzlöffel ist nicht die würdevollste Art für einen König, sein Ende zu finden. Besonders, wenn auch noch Hobbithände dafür verantwortlich sind."

„Ich könnte mir schlimmere Arten zu gehen vorstellen", murmelte Thorin. Sein Verhalten brachte Bilbo gründlich aus der Fassung und er versuchte, sich mit den Suppen zu beschäftigen. Das funktionierte überhaupt nicht. „Die Patrouillen sollten inzwischen längst vorbei sein. Sobald meine Neffen von deinen Kochkünsten Wind bekommen, wird hier das Chaos ausbrechen. Brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

Bilbo versuchte tapfer, nicht zu stottern oder sich vollkommen zum Narren zu machen. „Nun, diese Suppe muss noch etwas…"

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?!"

Der Klang von Kílis aufgeregter Stimme riss Bilbo aus seiner verlegenen Benommenheit und begierig darauf, zu sehen, wie der erste Anblick seines Festessens aufgenommen werden würde, wandte er sich um. Mit den Neffen des Königs kam Bilbo gut aus, denn in den Augen eines Hobbits waren ihre Gesichter offen und ihre Handlungen geradeheraus. Thorin, auf der anderen Seite, war ein verwirrendes Rätsel, das sich bei jedem gegebenen Thema aus einer Laune heraus von heiß zu kalt verändern konnte. Meistens hatte Bilbo nichts dagegen, denn ihm fiel es in seinem Innersten leicht, die stoische Persönlichkeit des Zwergenkönigs zu akzeptieren. Aber an einem Tag wie diesem, mit Thorin für längere Zeit in unmittelbarer Nähe, wurde es sehr schwer, gewisse…Gefühle fest hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit und nervöse Energie auf Fíli und Kíli zu konzentrieren, war ein perfekter Ausweg für den Hobbit.

„Oh Mahal, wir sind tot!"

Die königlichen Neffen standen im Eingang zum Speisesaal, ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck und ihre zuckenden Finger Zeugnis genug für Bilbos köstlich aussehendes Festessen. Mit ihrer Reaktion höchst zufrieden schaute Bilbo nach rechts und war ebenso erstaunt, Thorin mit einem kleinen, glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nun, steht nicht einfach dort herum", schalt Thorin. „Kommt herein und bedankt euch bei Bilbo für das Festessen. Und hört auf, Fliegen zu fangen; eure Mutter wäre entsetzt."

Die beiden Jugendlichen hatten den Raum durchquert und umarmten Bilbo, bevor ihr Onkel damit fertig war, sie zurechtzuweisen; sie jauchzten und schrien und rühmten den Hobbit, ihre liebste Person auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Bilbo klammerte sich nur an ihnen fest und erstickte fast an einer Flocke blonden Haares, die ihren Weg in seinen Mund gefunden hatte.

„Ich rieche Käse", sagte Kíli.

„Ahhh, ja, das muss die Cheddarkäsesuppe sein", stellte Bilbo, der noch immer in Fílis Armen baumelte, fest. „Und wahrscheinlich auch der Topfkuchen dort drüben. In diesem Gericht ist auch ziemlich viel Käse drin."

„Das ist erstaunlich", rief Fíli aus und eilte zum Tisch hinüber, um ein Törtchen zu ergattern und es sich in den Mund zu stopfen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du…"

„Ah, ah, ah", sagte Bilbo. Er griff nach dem glasierten Törtchen und legte es zurück auf den Tisch. „Kein Nachtisch, bevor ihr nicht wenigsten etwas vom Hauptgericht gegessen habt. Und das wären all die Gerichte dort drüben."

Kíli piekte eins von ihnen an. „Das ist ein gefüllter Kürbis."

„Er ist sehr aufmerksam, nicht wahr?" sagte Bilbo zu Thorin. „Muss in der Familie liegen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung."

„So, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ihr unbedingt essen wollt, dann schnappt es euch besser jetzt", warnte Bilbo. „Die anderen müssten bald kommen und wenn Bombur das alles erst sieht; nun, ich denke, ihr Jungs könnte euch das Ergebnis vorstellen."

„Er hat Bananenmuffins gemacht!"

„Oh, und gebratene Kartoffeln! Die anderen werden einfach…"

Bilbo lächelte und war erfreut, die beiden jungen Zwerge angesichts des Festessens, mit dem er sich abgemüht und das er für sie vorbereitet hatte, so aufgeregt zu sehen. Während sie Thorin von ihren Patrouillen erzählten, tischte er ihnen einige feste Schüsseln Suppe auf und setzte jede Schale mit einem sanften Tätscheln ihrer Wuschelköpfe vor ihnen ab. Ja, Bilbo war kein Krieger oder Schmied oder Bergarbeiter sie so viele der Zwerge in Erebor, aber der Hobbit konnte seine eigenen, besonderen Fähigkeiten auf andere Weise nutzen, um den anstrengenden Wiederaufbau zu unterstützen. Und wenn es der sicherste Weg war, die Gemeinschaft zu verköstigen oder einen alten Stapel Kopien aufzustöbern, dann würde Bilbo es tun.

„Und das gewürzte Rindfleisch müsste gerade jetzt fertig sein", sagte Bilbo. Er ging zum Ofen hinüber und zog das Fleisch heraus, während Fílis aufgeregtes Jauchzen Musik in seinen Ohren war. „Ich habe das Beste für den Schluss aufgehoben, meine lieben Jungs."

„Was ist das für ein köstlicher Duft?"

Balin trat mit Frodo an seiner Seite in den Speisesaal und der Junge hielt einen weiteren Stapel Bücher und Märchen in seinen kleinen Armen. Der ältere Zwerg hatte Frodo jeden Nachmittag zum Unterricht zu sich genommen, brachte ihm die lange Geschichte Erebors bei, wie die Minen funktionierten und sogar ein paar Worte Khuzdul. Letzteres hatte Bilbo, der immer gehört hatte, dass es eine in ganz Mittelerde wohlbekannte Tatsache war, wie eifersüchtig die Zwerge ihre geheime Sprache hüteten, aufrichtig erschüttert. Als er Thorin danach gefragt hatte, hatte der König Unter Dem Berg nur geantwortet, dass sehr wenige Außenstehende jemals in Zwergenstädten lebten und deshalb wurde sehr wenigen Außenstehenden jemals genug vertraut, es zu erlernen.

Anscheinend waren Frodo und er eine sehr seltene Ausnahme.

„Bilbo hat uns ein Festessen gemacht!" sagte Kíli. „Es ist köstlich! Hey, hol dir deine eigenen Kartoffeln und Apfelmost, das ist meins!"

Balin lachte leise und setzte sich. „Du verwöhnst uns wahrhaftig, Meister Hobbit! Und ist das gewürztes Rindfleisch, das ich dort drüben sehe?"

„In der Tat", sagte Bilbo. Er warf Thorin einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu. „Wie ich gehört habe, ist das eines deiner Lieblingsgerichte. Und ich habe für Dwalin einige Kürbistörtchen gemacht."

„Oh, er wird in der Tat mächtig erfreut sein", lächelte Balin. „Unsere Mutter hat früher jeden Monat eine riesige Ladung für ihn gemacht, als er noch ein Kind war. Ich würde sagen, es ist so ungefähr acht Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal welche gegessen hat."

„Also, nun da ich hier bin, wird er sie auf jeden Fall öfter bekommen", sagte Bilbo, als er Balin etwas Suppe auftischte. „Irgendwie muss ich mich nützlich machen. Und ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang ein Talent zum Kochen gehabt, also warum nicht?"

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter. „Du bist auch ohne all das sehr nützlich. Wir sind nur alle froh, unseren Meisterdieb wiederzuhaben."

Bilbo schaute zu Thorin auf und war mehr als ein wenig ratlos, was er dazu…

„Gefüllter Kürbis!"

Sein Neffe stand auf einer der Tischbänke und beugte sich vor, um sich ein Stück Möhre zu schnappen, das aus dem Kürbis selbst herausgekleckert war. Bei diesem Anblick bäumte sich die Beutlin-Seite in Bilbo auf und er stürmte an den Zwergen vorbei.

„Frodo Beutlin, du kommst sofort von dieser Bank herunter!" mahnte Bilbo. „Ich habe dir nicht beigebracht, dich am Abendbrottisch so ungehobelt zu benehmen. Und schau dir deine Hände an! I habe sie nicht mehr so schmutzig gesehen, seit…"

Die beiden jüngeren Zwerge sahen einfach nur zu, während Bilbo über die schreckliche Mischung aus Schmutz und Essen schimpfte, Frodos Gesicht und Gliedmaßen abschrubbte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass gute Hobbitjungen sich nicht wie wilde, ungezähmte Hunde auf ihr Essen stürzten. Kíli schaute auf seine rechte Hand hinunter und bemerkte den ganzen Schmutz und das Blut, die sich unter den Fingernägeln festgesetzt hatten. Er riskierte einen weiteren Blick hinauf zu Bilbo, der seinen Bruder und ihn selbst nun mit verschränkten Armen anstarrte, wobei seine Haltung sie sehr an ihre Mutter Dís erinnerte.

„Ähm…"

Bilbo deutete auf das Spülbecken. „Geht da rüber und wascht euch. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Frodo herumläuft wie eines von Bauer Maggots preisgekrönten Schweinen, nur weil er versucht, einem von euch vor Dreck starrenden Zwergen nachzueifern. Und das schließt dich mit ein, Dwalin."

Der riesige Kriegerzwerg war gerade eingetroffen und kaum durch die Tür getreten, als Bilbo ihn auch schon in Richtung des Spülbeckens schob. Verdutzt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen leistete er kein bisschen Widerstand, denn er war zu sehr darauf konzentriert, an das Essen zu kommen, um sich darum zu kümmern.

„Wasch dich und du kannst essen", befahl Bilbo und schleifte auch Thorin herüber. „Ich habe für dich ein Tablett mit Kürbistörtchen auf der Theke, Dwalin."

„Wirklich?"

„Sie gehören alle dir", sagte Bilbo. Aber lass die Blaubeertorten daneben in Frieden. Die gebe ich Bifur, wenn er kommt."

Frodo zupfte an der Hose seines Onkels und hielt ihm seine Arme zur Inspektion hin. „Alles sauber?"

„Alles sauber." Er schob den kleinen Hobbit auf den Tisch zu. „Jetzt setz dich neben Thorin und er wird dir mit deinem Essen helfen." Der Zwergenkönig sah ziemlich verblüfft aus, aber Bilbo hatte Vertrauen in ihn. „Hier hast du eine Serviette. Viel Spaß."

Der Rest der Gemeinschaft strömte danach recht schnell herein und alle von ihnen kamen mit ihren Nasen in der Luft herein, wie ein Rudel Hunde. Bifur und Bombur waren am begeistertsten und der Erstere schloss Bilbo in eine ungestüme Umarmung, als dieser ihm die Blaubeertorten brachte. Bombur war natürlich sehr erfreut darüber, dass jemand anders das Essen zubereitet hatte, nachdem er sich den ganzen Tag lang in Erebors Hauptküchen abgemüht hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt Nachtisch haben?" fragte Kíli nach seiner dritten Schüssel Essen. Er hatte sich bereits einen Klaps mit einem Geschirrtuch eingefangen, weil er sich Totenstücke geschnappt hatte und unter diesen Umständen war der junge Zwerg dem Hobbit gegenüber mehr als ein wenig vorsichtig. „Siehst du, ich stehle nicht."

„Natürlich. Aber benutz deine Gabel."

Der junge Zwerg schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und seine dunklen Augen schweiften über den Tisch, um ausfindig zu machen, womit er sich als nächstes den Bauch vollschlagen wollte. Inzwischen saßen alle, Bilbo selbst eingeschlossen, deshalb war es gerammelt voll, laut und ausgelassen, während alle Zwerge ihrem liebsten Zeitvertreib nachgingen: Schlemmen. Sogar Thorin schien sich zu entspannen und aß ruhig seine große Schüssel voll Pilzsuppe, während Frodo auf seinem Schoß an einem Stück Kirschtorte kaute. Wahrscheinlich zum allerersten Mal sah der König Unter Dem Berg wirklich glücklich und zufrieden, ein Ereignis, das Bilbo in Zukunft noch öfter zu erleben hoffte.

„Gib mir den Erdbeer-Käsekuchen! Hier rüber!"

„Mmmm, Kürbis…"

Und es war, wie Gandalf selbst in Beutelsend gesagt hatte, eine sehr fröhliche Versammlung.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich einmal mehr nightmare13 für die lieben und regelmäßigen Reviews. Noch einmal ein dickes Dankeschön an dich! Ich hoffe, die Übersetzung gefällt dir auch weiterhin. ^^

Kapitel 11

„Stell deine Füße ein kleines bisschen weiter auseinander. Ja, so ist es gut."

Das Trainingsgelände von Erebor war oberhalb der riesigen äußeren Wälle gebaut worden und kleine Flecken aus Gras und Schmutz sprenkelten die langen Befestigungsanlagen, sodass die Zwerge die Stadt nicht verlassen mussten, um auf etwas anderem als hartem Stein zu trainieren. Bilbo saß gerade auf einer Bank neben einem dieser grasigen Flecken und hatte einen Stapel alter Pläne, die alle dringend einer Restaurierung bedurften, auf dem Schoß und rechts neben sich liegen. Da der Hobbit daheim im Auenland einige Dokumente restauriert hatte, war dies eine ihm vertraute Arbeit, die wiederum den Wiederaufbaumannschaften unten in den Minen von Nutzen sein würde. Anscheinend kartographierten diese Pläne einen der ältesten und ergiebigsten Schächte im Einsamen Berg, weshalb Thorin und Balin begeistert gewesen waren, als er ihnen sein Wissen angeboten hatte, um sie alle ohne bleibende Schäden zu restaurieren.

„Wenn du deine Knie gerade hältst, kann dein Feind gegen sie treten und die Knochen dort durchschlagen", erklärte Dwalin. Er stand mit Frodo in der Mitte des Trainingsfeldes. „Also halte sie immer so gebeugt."

Bilbo lächelte den beiden zu. „Ich glaube, Dwalin macht das wirklich gern."

„Er konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen", sagte Balin. Der ältere Zwerg saß weit rechts von Bilbo und trug vorsichtig die Chemikalien auf, die er gekauft und gesammelt hatte, um die Pläne der Diamantmine zu restaurieren. „Wegen seines Aussehens und seines ruppigen Benehmens erwarten das nur wenige von ihm. Er hat Fíli und Kíli trainiert, musst du wissen."

„Wirklich? Nun, das erklärt sicherlich, warum sie so sehr zu ihm aufsehen", sagte Bilbo um seine neue Pfeife herum, die er in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Sie hatte eine wunderschönes, drachenartiges Design. „Es ergibt Sinn, dass er ihr Hauptausbilder war, wann immer Thorin nicht da sein konnte."

„Ja, und ich denke, Dwalin hat das vermisst, nachdem die Jungs keine täglichen Trainingseinheiten mehr brauchten", erklärte Balin. „Einen Palast in den Blauen Bergen zu bewachen kann nach einigen Jahren recht eintönig und ermüdend werden. Sehr wenig Aufregung. Und wenn es etwas gibt, woran mein kleiner Bruder Freude hat, ist es Aufregung."

„Also, wenn jemals jemand versucht, dich so von hinten zu packen, greif nach einem Ohr und verdreh es einmal heftig. Dann laufen sie schreiend davon."

Bei dieser Beschreibung zuckte Bilbo zusammen. „Nun die letzten paar Jahre waren voller Betriebsamkeit. Ich persönliche denke, die jetzige Ruhepause ist recht angenehm."

„Oder stich ihnen in die Augen! Das Volk oder die Größe spielt keine Rolle; wenn du mit deinem Finger oder einem Messer in ein Auge stichst, lassen sie sofort von dir ab."

„Ich hoffe inständig, dass Frodo nichts davon jemals anwenden muss", seufzte Bilbo. „Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn er nicht in seinem eigenen Zuhause um sein Leben kämpfen müsste. Hobbits sind nicht zum Kämpfen gemacht, wie ich euch auf unserer Reise so deutlich bewiesen habe."

„Aber du bist sehr gut im Anschleichen", argumentierte Balin. „Und alles, was mein Bruder dem Jungen beibringt, konzentriert sich auf Verteidigung und Flucht, eine Art zu kämpfen, die, wie ich glaube, für Hobbits wie euch beide recht nützlich sein kann."

„Wir können sehr leise sein, wenn wir es wollen", gab Bilbo grinsend zu. „Frodo hat die ganze Woche lang Kílis Pfeile stibitzt und er scheint sie noch immer nicht finden zu können."

Darüber musste Balin lachen. „Es ist erfreulich, zu sehen, dass dieser Schlingel einmal seine eigene Medizin kosten muss. Ein würdiger Gegner für ihn, könnte man sagen."

„Onkel! Schau mal, schau mal!"

„Ich schaue, Frodo. Was ist denn?"

Der kleine Hobbit stand vor Dwalin, sein Blick konzentriert und sein Hände bereit zum Angriff. Bilbo fiel es schwer, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, denn es amüsierte ihn sehr, zu sehen, wie Frodo immer wieder zu Dwalin aufsah, um von ihm die Bestätigung zu bekommen, dass er die jeweilige Handlung oder Bewegung richtig ausführte.

„Fünf Schwerpunkte für den Angriff", sagte Frodo und zeigte auf Dwalins betreffende Körperteile für jeden einzelnen. „Die Ohren verdrehen, in die Augen stechen, gegen die Knie treten, die Leisten zertrümmern und die Nase brechen. Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann beißt man sie einfach."

„Alles schnell, wirkungsvoll und hobbitfreundlich", fügte Dwalin hinzu.

„Das ist großartig, Frodo."

„Gute Arbeit, Junge."

Frodo schenkte ihnen allen ein stolzes Lächeln, wandte sich dann wieder Dwalin zu und verlangte eine weitere Zweikampfrunde, um seine eben erlernten Bewegungen zu üben. Anscheinend waren sogar Zwergenkinder kaum noch zu sehen; ein unmittelbares Resultat der hohen Sterblichkeitsrate, die die Zwergenstädte und die gesamte Bevölkerung in den letzten hundert Jahren heimgesucht hatte. Frodo war einer der wenigen Heranwachsenden überhaupt in Erebor und die meisten anderen gehörten zu Zwergenmüttern, die mit der letzten Karawane zum Einsamen Berg übergesiedelt waren. Und obwohl Bilbo noch nicht viel von der Bevölkerung gesehen hatte, war es sehr deutlich, dass die Männer gegenüber den Frauen und Kindern weit in der Überzahl waren.

Und das war in keiner Bevölkerungsgruppe ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich habe sie endlich fertig", sagte eine vertraute Stimme links von Bilbo. „Eine oder zwei herunter gefallene Maschen im linken Handschuh, aber die habe ich ganz gut ausgebessert, denke ich."

„Sie sehen wunderbar aus, Ori."

Der junge Zwerg hatte fleißig an mehreren Sätzen gestrickter Kleidung für Frodo gearbeitet, von denen jeder ein einzigartiges Muster hatte und eigens auf den kleinen Hobbit zugeschnitten war. Bilbo hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass soviel Pracht nicht nötig war, doch Ori hatte darauf bestanden. Um ihm seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, hatte Bilbo dem Zwerg einmal in der Woche seine Lieblingsscones mit gemischten Beeren gebacken. Wie es schien, hatte jedes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft ein bestimmtes gebackenes Gericht, dass sie liebten und so hatte Bilbo Gefallen daran gefunden, jedem von ihnen ihre Hilfe bei der Kinderbetreuung mit butterhaltigem Essen zu vergelten.

„Auuu! Du hast mich erwischt!"

Bilbo blickte auf und sah zu, wie Frodo den Kriegerzwerg in die Leiste schlug. Natürlich war eine Verteidigungsübung, doch das trug nur wenig dazu bei, die reine Lächerlichkeit darin zu mindern, dass Dwalin von einem Hobbitkind verhauen wurde.

„Nun greif die Augen an!"

Bis jetzt enthielt seine Liste Kürbistörtchen für Dwalin, Vanilletörtchen mit viel Glasur für Fíli, Scones mit gemischten Beeren für Ori, Blaubeertorten für Bifur, Blaubeermuffins für Óin, Honigkuchen für Dori, Himbeerschnecken für Nori, Erdbeer-Käsekuchen für Kíli, Kürbispastete für Balin, Sandwich-Kekse für Bofur, Apfeltörtchen für Bombur, Zitronenbaiser-Pastete für Glóin und schließlich Schokoladen-Himbeer-Creme für den König Unter dem Berg selbst. Anscheinen waren Zwerge leidenschaftliche Beerenliebhaber und da sie im Laufe des Tages in seiner Küche aus- und eingingen, konnte Bilbo seine Einmachgläser kaum voll halten.

„Die wird Frodo lieben", sagte Bilbo, während er eines der blauen Handschuhpaare, die Ori für seinen Neffen gemacht hatte, näher betrachtete. „Sie werden wunderbar sein für den Winter."

„Ich habe die Innenseiten dieser beiden zum zusätzlichen Schutz vor Kälte ausgepolstert", erklärte Ori. „Und diese hier, für den Herbst, lassen die Finger frei. Und ich habe auch an einer Decke gearbeitet."

Der Zwerg griff in sein Bündel und holte eine wunderschöne, blau und silber gestrickte Decke in perfekter Hobbitgröße hervor, die breit genug war, dass sowohl Onkel als auch Neffe in einer der frostigen Nächte Erebors darunter passten. Bilbo fuhr mit den Fingern über das komplizierte Muster auf dem dunkelblauen Garn und war verblüfft über die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Zwerges und seine erstaunliche Begabung für Details. Ein kleiner Stapel gestrickter Hüte, Schals, Amr- und Beinwärmer, Pullover und Handschuhe lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden.

Bilbo deutete auf das Muster auf der Vorderseite der Decke, denn er war neugierig, warum die Hälfte der Kleidungsstücke damit geschmückt war. „Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen?"

„Das sind die Insignien der Linie Durins", sagte Ori. „Ich dachte, unter den gegebenen Umständen wäre es eine nette Geste."

Der Hobbit blinzelte verwirrt. „Umständen?"

„Du wohnst im königlichen Flügel", erklärte Ori. „Im Gang gegenüber von beiden königlichen Prinzen und direkt neben dem König selbst. In unserer Gesellschaft macht dich das automatisch zu einem Ehrenmitglied der Familie Durins. Das geschieht natürlich sehr selten, da nicht einmal einem wichtigen Würdenträger oder einem königlichen Gast aus einem anderen Königreich gestattet werden würde, in einem solchen Wohnsitz zu bleiben. Umstände wie diese werden üblicherweise angesehen als..."

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn als der Zwerg verstummte. „Als was angesehen?"

„Nun, weißt du…"

Der Hobbit wandte sich um, um Balin anzuschauen der, im Vergleich zu seinem sonst so erklärfreudigen Wesen, merkwürdig schweigsam war. Doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein winziges Schmunzeln, etwas, das Bilbo gegenüber der Situation umso argwöhnischer machte.

„Ich werde nicht aus Erebor geworfen, weil ich irgendeinen sonderbaren königlichen Zwergenkodex oder so etwas verletzt habe, oder?" fragte Bilbo. „Denn wenn das so ist, würde ich gerne vorzeitig davon erfahren, damit ich schnell türmen kann."

„Oh, ganz sicher nicht", sagte Balin sofort. „Ich habe Thorin und den Jungs zu erklären versucht, dass die Hobbits im Auenland die Dinge ganz anders angehen, aber wir Zwerge können manchmal ein dickköpfiger Haufen sein."

„Er hat es wirklich vollkommen falsch angefangen", sagte Ori zu Balin. „Ich habe ihm einige Bücher angeboten, die ich darüber gefunden habe, aber er hat sie abgelehnt."

„Ahhh, also deshalb sind Fíli und Kíli mit diesen staubigen alten Dingern hinter ihm hergejagt", grübelte Balin. „Mit Büchern würden sie sich die Zeit normalerweise nicht vertreiben, deshalb hatte ich angefangen, mich um ihren Geisteszustand zu sorgen."

„Er hat sie gestern Abend aus dem Beratungszimmer geworfen", seufzte Ori kopfschüttelnd. „Eine recht traurige Angelegenheit, wenn du mich fragst."

Balin nickte zustimmend. „Und über eine so einfache Sache wie diese."

„Trotzdem war es ziemlich unterhaltsam, zu sehen, wie Fíli und Kíli versucht haben, eine Lösung zu finden", gab Ori mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu. „Ich persönlich habe von Anfang an an ihrem Vorhaben gezweifelt, aber in der letzten Woche sind sie ganz schön zielstrebig geworden."

„Nun, wenn es nicht bald erledigt ist, bin ich sicher, dass sie ihre Mutter um einige neue Ratschläge bitten werden"; versicherte Balin dem jüngeren Zwerg. „Schließlich war Dís schon immer der Verstand und die Vernunft hinter der Linie Durins."

„Wovon, um alles in der Welt, sprecht ihr beiden?" fragte Bilbo. Er war nicht imstande gewesen, ihrem von Seufzen erfüllten Geplapper einen Sinn zu entnehmen.

Die beiden Zwergen warfen sich einen langen Blick zu, bevor Balin sagte: „Also, weißt du, es gibt da eine missliche Angelegenheit, die recht…"

„Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast", fauchte Dwalin, „dann schlage ich vor, dass du es mir ins Gesicht sagst, du dreckiger Elbenliebhaber!"

Die Köpfe der drei schnellten hoch und sie schauten mit überraschten und verwirrten Blicken auf den nun verlassenen Teil des Trainingsplatzes. Als sie sich ein wenig nach links wandten, entdeckten sie Dwalin, der einen anderen Zwerg gegen den äußeren Wall drückte und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hielt. Plötzlich erschien Kíli von der nahegelegenen Bogenschießanlange, schnappte sich Frodo und brachte ihn schnell fort von den wütenden Zwergen. Der unbekannte Zwerg brüllte in Khuzdul und Speichel flog aus seinem Mund auf Dwalins Gesicht.

„Ich habe schon für weit geringere Beleidigungen Kehlen aufgeschlitzt und Schädel eingeschlagen", knurrte Dwalin und schlug den Kopf des anderen Zwerges mit seinen gewaltigen Armen gegen die Wand. „Dreck wie dir hätte man nie erlauben sollen, diese Stadt wieder zu betreten."

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Bilbo wissen, als Kíli endlich bei ihnen ankam. „Ist er in Ordnung? Frodo? Liebling, bist du in Ordnung?"

Frodo sah eher verwirrt aus als alles andere. „Mir geht's gut."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Frodo, der beide Arme um Kílis Hals geschlungen hatte, während das Geschrei in Khuzdul lauter und brutaler wurde. „Dwalin hat mir gezeigt, wie man sich aus Würgegriff herauswindet und – beißt und dann habe ich etwas gehört und er ist diesem anderen Zwerg einfach hinterher gestürmt. Warum ist er so wütend?"

Bilbo konnte nicht ein Wort von dem verstehen, das sie jetzt sagten. „Ich weiß es nicht, Schätzchen. Ist es ernst, Kíli?"

„Soweit ich hören kann", sagte der Prinz, „ist es sehr ernst."

„Mein Bruder nimmt Beleidigungen gegen den König nicht auf die leichte Schulter", erklärte Balin und sein Gesicht war eine grimmige Maske, als er zusah, wie Dwalin den anderen Zwerg zum Rand des Walls zerrte. Alle Begleiter des Fremden sahen tatenlos zu, offensichtlich zu erschrocken und zu feige um zu versuchen, gegen den stärksten Krieger des Königs einzuschreiten. „Und ein kleines Kind zu bedrohen, wird dir den Zorn jedes ehrbaren Zwerges einbringen, der seinen Bart wert ist. Dwalins Vergeltung bewegt sich sehr wohl im Rahmen unserer Gesetze."

Alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Prinzen zu.

Seine dunklen Augen waren hart und sein Gesicht unheimlich grimmig, als Kíli sagte: „Ich habe die Worte gehört, die er gesagt hat und ich habe nicht vor, mich in einer so eindeutigen Sache einzumischen. Dwalin soll Gerechtigkeit über ihn walten lassen."

Ori und Balin nickten zustimmend. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als Kíli, noch immer mit Frodo auf dem Arm, davonging und der Prinz war nur noch ein rauer Schatten seines sonst so fröhlichen Wesens. Bilbo und Ori folgten ihm und blieben beide kurz vor dem Zugang zum Trainingsplatz stehen, als Dwalin erneut seine Stimme erhob.

Balin schaute weiterhin mit eiskalter Zustimmung zu.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Dreck wie dich nicht aus der Stadt werfen sollte?" fragte Dwalin, während der andere Zwerg von seiner Hand über dem Boden außerhalb der Wälle baumelte. „Du lebst hier, unter dem Schutze König Thorins und des Hauses Durins und dennoch wagst du es, ihn in denselben Hallen zu verspotten, für die er beinah Leib und Leben gegeben hätte, um sie zurückzuerobern? Für eine solche Beleidigung sollte ich dir deine verräterische Zunge herausschneiden und sie an die Bussarde verfüttern!"

„Dieser Zwerg und seine Verwandten haben seit ihrer Ankunft vor acht Monaten Unfrieden in den Minen gestiftet", erklärte Ori. „Welche Strafe er auch immer erhält, sie wird wohlverdient sein."

Nun eilten auch andere Wachen zum Ort des Geschehens, den der Zorn des Hauptvollstreckers des Königs und eine offensichtliche Bedrohung für Thorins Leben waren eine ernste Angelegenheit, die viele aus der Stadt herauslockte. Die Heftigkeit in Dwalins Stimme war dem Hobbit fremd und diese uneingeschränkte Zurschaustellung von Zorn und Beschützerinstinkt etwas, das Bilbo noch nie zuvor bei dem großen Zwerg gesehen hatte. Es war ein sehr beängstigender Anblick, sogar für jemanden wie Bilbo, der ganz sicher unter Dwalins Schutz stand.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wieviele Beleidigungen und Drohungen du ohne Zunge ausstoßen kannst, oder?"

Ori nahm Bilbo sanft beim Arm. „Komm, mein Freund, ich muss dir noch einige der gestrickten Strümpfe und Pullover zeigen, die ich für den kleinen Frodo gemacht habe. Über ein paar von ihnen möchte ich gerne deine Meinung hören. Sie sind in meinen Räumen."

„Oh, ähm, natürlich."

Bilbo versuchte, die dumpfen Schreie zu ignorieren, als sie zurück in die riesigen Hallen von Erebor gingen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	12. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 12

„Grrr! Ich bin der mächtige Smaug! Verbeugt euch, ihr dummen Zwerge!"

Der königliche Salon war an diesem Abend von Lärm erfüllt, denn alle Zwerge hatten sich in dem großen Gemach versammelt und saßen in kleinen Kreisen beisammen. Bilbo saß in einem Plüschsessel vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer, mit einer von Oris neuen gestrickten Decken über seinem Schoß ausgebreitet und einer warmen Tasse Apfelwein in der Hand. Sein Neffe saß neben ihm auf dem mit Teppich bedeckten Boden und spielte mit ein paar der vielen Spielsachen, die Bofur, Bifur und die Prinzen für ihn angefertigt hatten. Die ruhmreiche Schlacht wurde gerade von Bofur nacherzählt, der Smaugs furchtbare Rolle mit einem außergewöhnlich detailgetreuen Drachen spielte, den er selbst entworfen hatte.

Bilbo hätte alle diese Spielsachen beinah abgelehnt, doch als er in die begeisterten Gesichter der Zwerge gesehen hatte, hatte er seine Zunge in Zaum gehalten. Der einzige Grund, warum Fíli und Kíli nicht auch dort unten waren und selbst mit den Spielsachen spielten, war, dass sie stattdessen unten in Erebors wirklich existierenden Verliesen waren. Beide Prinzen waren sehr grimmig gewesen, als Bilbo sie kurz vor dem Abendessen gesehen hatte und ihre Münder waren zu schmalen Linien zusammengepresst gewesen, als sie ihre Schinken- und Cheddaraufläufe gegessen hatten und anschließend aufgebrochen waren, um sich mit ihrem Onkel zu treffen. Es war ein beunruhigender Anblick für Bilbo, einen so finsteren Blick bei den Prinzen zu sehen.

Er wollte die Jungs viel lieber lächelnd und lachend sehen, denn das passte viel besser zu ihrem Charakter als diese bösen, grausamen Blicke. Sogar, wenn Fílis böse Blicke seinen geflochtenen Schnurrbart wie eine Trauerweide aussehen ließen. Aber auch das war recht deprimierend.

„Nein! Du kannst ihn nicht fressen! Böser Drache! Ganz böser Drache!"

Frodo krabbelte auf Bifur herum, im Bemühen, Bofurs fliegenden Drachen anzugreifen und seine Spielzeugausführung von Thorin versuchte, die lachende Eidechse mit einer winzigen hölzernen Ausführung von Orkrist zu schlagen. Der ältere Hobbit war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Frodo das Drama von vorhin ganz vergessen zu haben schien, während ihm selbst noch immer die Schreie des unbekannten Zwerges, dem Dwalin die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatte, in den Ohren hallten. Bisher hatte er Thorin kaum flüchtig gesehen, denn der Zwergenkönig hatte ihm lediglich Frodos Sicherheit geschworen, bevor er aus dem Thronsaal gestürmt war, mit seinen beiden Neffen direkt hinter ihm.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien Balin an seiner Seite. Der betagte Zwerg setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber und lächelte hinunter auf das Belagerungsspiel, das auf dem Fußboden gespielt wurde. Eine seiner Hände hatte einen Krug Bier fest gepackt, ein Beweis dafür, wie lang und zermürbend die vergangenen Stunden für den Berater des Königs gewesen waren.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?"

„Ganz gut, nehme ich an", sagte Bilbo. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Apfelwein. „Ich bin immer noch ziemlich verwirrt von dem, was vorhin passiert ist, aber Frodo scheint das alles vergessen zu haben. Also ist es mir recht, würde ich sagen."

„Ich schätze, gerade jetzt ist eine Erklärung fällig", sagte Balin und wartete bedächtig, bis Bofur und Bifur den jüngeren Hobbit in einen anderen Teil des Raumes gelockt hatten. „Besonders angesichts der Umstände, unter denen es geschehen ist. Mein Bruder hat um einiges heftiger reagiert als gewöhnlich, aber ich denke, du wirst seinen Zorn verstehen, sobald ich einen Moment Gelegenheit hatte, näher auf den vorliegenden Fall einzugehen."

Bilbo winkte mit der Hand. „Nun, dann geh näher darauf ein."

„Der Zwerg, der den Zorn meines Bruders auf sich gezogen hat, ist unter dem Namen Kozul bekannt. Er ist einer von mehreren Dutzend Zwergen, die vor etwa acht Monaten von nordöstlich des Meeres von Rhûn nach Erebor gekommen sind. Und wenn du dich in Geographie so gut auskennst, wie ich vermute, dann wirst du daraus folgern können, dass das Klima dort oben recht unwirtlich ist. Wir standen ihrer unerwarteten Ankunft ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber, besonders, da es während Thrórs Herrschaft nur sehr wenige gute Beziehungen oder Friedensverträge zwischen Erebor und den Zwergen des fernen Ostens gab. Aber Thorin glaubte, dass es seinen Anspruch auf Erebor schwach erscheinen ließe, sie abzuweisen, deshalb hat er sie wenige Stunden nach ihrem Eintreffen als Bergarbeiter und Handwerker angenommen."

„Haben sie in ihrer Heimat noch einen König?"

„Wir nahmen an, dass sie so ähnlich wie Nori wären", sagte Balin lächelnd. „Eine Gruppe von Außenseitern oder Kleinkriminellen, die sich in ihren eigenen Königreichen nicht gut eingefügt haben. Sie werden einfach wieder loszuwerden sein, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Mehrere haben Erebor innerhalb der ersten paar Wochen wieder verlassen, denn sie waren offensichtlich nicht allzu begeisterte davon, wieder in einem Königreich mit strengen Gesetzen zu leben. Damit haben wir gerechnet, da eine solche Gruppe kaum jemals lange bestehen bleibt und oft durch internen Verrat und Geschäftemacherei zerstört werden, lange bevor sie für starke außenstehende Mächte wie unseren König eine Bedrohung darstellen. Aber ein paar Dutzend sind geblieben und sowohl Thorin als auch ich haben angefangen, den Verdacht zu hegen, dass ein Hintergedanke der Grund dafür sein könnte."

„Fremdaufklärung?" riet Bilbo. „Das würde viel Sinn ergeben, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Zwerge auf Gold reagieren, deshalb wäre es nur logisch, dass ein verfeindetes Zwergenkönigreich Erebor plündern und den neuen König ausnutzen wollen würde, solange die Bevölkerung noch nicht so zahlreich ist. Kein Drache mehr, der sie fernhält. Nur ein paar hundert übellaunige und starrköpfige Zwerge, die die ganze Arbeit gemacht haben, um den besagten Drachen zu töten und Erebor selbst zurückzuerobern."

Balin schenkte dem Hobbit ein gewitztes Lächeln. „Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke, mein Junge. Wir haben ein Netzwerk treu ergebener Zwerge aus den Blauen Bergen, die sie genau im Auge behalten. Und so sehr Dori sich auch über ihn beklagt, Noris Fähigkeiten sind in den letzten paar Monaten sehr nützlich für uns gewesen."

„Nori ist ein guter Zwerg mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Gauner in sich", sagte Bilbo mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Aber ich habe eine Frage, abgesehen von der scheußlichen Politik hinter alledem. Was hat dieser andere Zwerg, Kozul, sagtest du, war sein Name, gesagt, das Dwalin derart zur Weißglut gebracht hat?"

Der ältere Zwerg lehnte sich weiter in seinem Sessel zurück. „Nach Aussage meines Bruders hat er gesagt, dass das Hobbitkind dem König als kalinak shul überreicht werden sollte. Das ist weder ein Begriff noch ein Ritual, das von Zwergen unseres Zeitalters praktiziert wird. Würdest du die meisten Zwerge, besonders unsere Frauen, danach fragen, würden sie dir sagen, dass sie es vorziehen würden, dieses Wort einfach vollständig aus dem Khuzdul zu entfernen und es im Sand der Zeit verschwinden zu lassen."

„Dann ist es also wirklich, wirklich schlimm?"

„In den alten Zeiten im fernen Osten umfasste dieser Brauch die Folter und letztendlich die Enthauptung eines Kindes aus einer verfeindeten Sippe. Der Kopf des Kindes wurde dann auf einen Spieß gesteckt und seinem König geschickt, während die anderen abgetrennten Körperteile in eine Truhe mit den königlichen Insignien gelegt."

Bilbo erbleichte und warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum. Gleich darauf entdeckte er Frodo neben dem Zeichenbrett auf der linken Seite, wo sein Beorn-Spielzeug gegen Glóins Spielzeugausführung von sich selbst kämpfte. Wäre er von der Information, die Balin ihm gerade gegeben hatte, nicht so bestürzt gewesen, hätte Bilbo vermutlich über die Verspieltheit seines Neffen gelächelt. Aber in diesem Moment war alles, was der ältere Hobbit sehen oder sich vorstellen konnte, wie Frodos Kopf Thorin auf einem blutbedeckten Spieß überreicht wurde, während die Überreste seines winzigen Körpers in eine widerliche Truhe gestopft wurden.

„Verstehst du jetzt den Grund für den Zorn meines Bruders?" sagte Balin. „Eine Aussage wie die von Kozul kommt in der zwergischen Gesellschaft vorsätzlicher Entführung und Kindesmord gleich. Niemand spricht in der heutigen Zeit von kalinak shul. Es ist eine erhebliche Quelle der Schande für unsere Sippe. Selbst im Geschichtsunterricht wird es nur flüchtig erwähnt und sogar das ist in den letzten Jahrzehnten untergegangen."

„Wie können sie über einen so schrecklichen Brauch überhaupt scherzen?"

Balins Gesichtsausdruck wurde sogar noch grimmiger. „Da liegt das Problem und auch der Hauptgrund für die Wut meines Bruders. Unsere Sprachen sind recht verschieden, aber ich glaube, ich kann mit Entschiedenheit sagen, dass aus vielen Khuzdul-Worten mehr Absolutheit spricht, als es in den meisten gemeinsamen Sprachen der Fall ist. Die Worte, die Kozul gewählt hat, konnten von keinem Zwerge, der auch nur rudimentäre Kenntnisse unserer Muttersprache besitzt, fälschlicherweise für einen Scherz gehalten werden. Dwalin mag beileibe kein Gelehrter sein, aber er hat die Absolutheit in jedem von Kozuls Worten gehört und erkannt. Und er hat mit seiner Zunge dafür bezahlt."

„Und Thorin?"

„Ich denke, er hat unseren König einen arroganten Scheißkerl genannt", sagte Balin mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln. „Doch es war vermutlich der Teil über Thorin, der eine aus dem Fleisch unseres kleinen Hobbits gekochte Suppe bekommen sollte, der bei meinem Bruder wirklich das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass Dwalin sich beherrschen konnte und diesen Rohling nicht sofort umgebracht hat."

„Diese Ehre hat er mir überlassen."

Der König Unter dem Berg kam durch die Seitentür herein, auf beiden Seiten flankiert von seinen finster dreinblickenden Neffen. Dwalin war direkt hinter ihnen und rieb seine linke Hand mit einem rosa verfärbten Tuch. Bei ihrem Eintreten sahen sie sich alle suchend im Raum um, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach den beiden in Erebor wohnhaften Hobbits.

„Schau, Kíli, schau!" rief Frodo und kam herbei gekrabbelt, um den königlichen Zwergen sein neuestes Spielzeug zu zeigen. „Bofur hat einen Drachen für mich gemacht. Er hat dich gefressen."

„Wirklich? Und du hast das zugelassen?!"

„Naja, ich konnte ihn nicht wirklich aufhalten", sagte Frodo. Er schenkte dem jüngsten Prinzen sein bestes „Du-bist ein-Idiot"-Gesicht. „Er ist ein Drache. Sie fressen Leute. Und sie mögen Gold. Also musste er Thorin auch fressen."

„Wie bitte?"

Frodo schaute sie alle an, als wären sievollkommene Trottel. „Er musste dich fressen, um an das Gold zu kommen. Aber er hat von dir Bauchweh gekriegt und furzen müssen, also musste er dich wieder ausspucken. Siehst, du, du bist da drüben."

„Es heißt Magenverstimmung, Frodo. Nicht furzen. Wir haben darüber gesprochen."

„Onkel Rorimac musste immer furzen", sagte Frodo und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Aber besonders nachdem er ein paar Flaschen Wein getrunken hatte. Hat Merry einmal auf einer Party glatt umgehauen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Fílis Fähigkeit, einen fahren zu lassen verdoppelt sich mit jedem Krug."

„Aha, und das sagt der Zwerg, der…"

Die Brüder lockten Frodo zurück zu seinem Spiel, den Drachen zu töten und gaben Thorin und Dwalin die Möglichkeit, in den Sesseln zwischen Balin und Bilbo Platz zu nehmen. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sprach keiner von ihnen, denn sie wollten sichergehen, dass der jüngste Hobbit ganz außer Hörweite war, bevor sie anfingen, über den vorliegenden Fall zu sprechen.

„Hier."

Bilbo streckte die Arme aus, nahm ein kleines Kästchen aus Thorins Händen und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als der König keinerlei Erklärung abgab. Das Kästchen war nicht größer als seine Hand und eine Schnur war darum gewickelt, um den Deckel zu befestigen.

„Ähm, Thorin, bist du sicher, der Junge will…"

„Valar!" schrie Bilbo auf und das Kästchen purzelte aus seinen Händen hinunter auf den Boden. „Sind das Finger?!"

Dwalin holte ein weiteres Kästchen aus seiner Westentasche hervor. „Ich habe die Zungen."

„Zungen? Hat er gerade Zungen gesagt?!"

Der Zwergenkönig streckte die Hand hinunter, hob die verstreuten Finger auf und war anscheinend nicht im Geringsten verstört durch die Tatsache, dass er abgetrennte Körperteile in seinen eigenen Händen hielt. Bilbo starrte nur, vollkommen bestürzt von den…Dingen, die der König ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Dwalin die Zunge des anderen Zwerges abgeschnitten hatte, aber seine Finger?! Und Dwalin hatte Zungen gesagt, was mehrere Zungen bedeutete.

„Er hat gedroht, dein Kind zu töten", sagte Thorin. „Deshalb bekommst du die Gliedmaßen, die ihm zur Strafe abgetrennt wurden."

„Aber was ist, wenn ich keine dieser Gliedmaßen haben will?" Bilbo wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. „Und warum sind es mehr als eine?!"

„Er war nicht der Einzige, von dem ich diese Äußerungen gehört habe", knurrte Dwalin, während er das Kästchen noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Die anderen Narren hätten es besser wissen sollen, als so etwas in Reichweite meiner Ohren zu sagen."

Thorins Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanft und seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Balin hat dir die Bedeutung und den Grund für diese Strafen erklärt, richtig?"

Bilbo nickte, während sein Blick wieder zu Frodo huschte. „Ja, unmittelbar bevor ihr gekommen seid."

„Dann verstehst du, warum ich das getan habe", sagte Thorin. „Es ist unser Gesetz und jeder Zwerg in diesem Königreich weiß das. Dafür habe ich bei ihrer Ankunft hier gesorgt. Und als Elternteil des bedrohten Kindes ist es deine Entscheidung, was mit den Gliedmaßen geschehen soll, die wir gemäß unseres Urteils entfernt haben."

„Kannst du sie einfach ins Feuer werfen und es damit gut sein lassen?" fragte Bilbo. „Ich bin wirklich nicht sehr angetan von …irgendetwas Abgetrenntem. Es ist nicht sehr… Hobbit-typisch."

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist."

Bilbo nickte und hielt den Blick auf Thorins Stiefel gerichtet, als der König und Dwalin die Finger und Zungen aus ihren Kästchen nahmen. Der Hobbit erschauderte, als er das Feuer um die hineingeworfenen Gliedmaßen herum knirschen und lodern hörte und Dwalin brummte, dass man ihre Füße oder Köpfe vielleicht auch hineinwerfen sollte.

„Gibt es noch mehr von ihnen?"

Thorin kniete sich vor Bilbo. „Die so denken wie Kozul? Ja. Ich habe sie schon seit einiger Zeit des Verrats verdächtigt." Er schaute zu Frodo hinüber. „Ich brauchte einfach nur einen guten Grund und Beweise, um entsprechend handeln zu können."

„Werden sie versuchen, ihm etwas zuleide zu tun?"

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich", gab Thorin zu. „Meine Neffen sind durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Und selbst du bist aufgrund deines Alters und deiner Erfahrung ein schwierigeres Ziel. Aber Frodo ist für sie ein einfacheres, verwundbareres Ziel."

„Alle Kinder sind das", grollte Dwalin. „Wir haben die Mütter bereits alarmiert. Sie werden jetzt ständig zu zweit oder in Gruppen gehen."

„Wie willst du sie loswerden, ohne ihren König zu alarmieren?"

Thorin grinste und die Grausamkeit dahinter war für den Hobbit ein ungewohnter Anblick. Wie es schien, waren viele seiner zwergischen Gefährten zu Gewalttaten und Urteilen fähig, die Bilbo niemals zuvor in Erwägung gezogen oder miterlebt hatte. Doch eigenartigerweise war der Klang von Dwalin, der seine Messer säuberte und schärfte, ein beruhigendes Geräusch für Bilbos Ohren, denn es war ein Zeichen des Schutzes für Frodo und für ihn selbst.

„Daran arbeitet Nori bereits für mich." Thorin lehnte sich vor und seine großen Hände ruhten auf Bilbos von der Decke verhüllten Knien. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte, mein Freund."

Bilbo schaute auf, denn Thorins flehender Blick war zu eindringlich, als dass er ihm hätte widerstehen können. „Alles."

„Erlaube Glóril, dich und Frodo zu begleiten, wann immer keiner von uns in der Nähe ist", sagte er. „Sie ist ihren Brüdern und mir selbst absolut treu ergeben. Und sie vermisst ihren jungen Neffen Gimli schmerzlich, deshalb wäre Frodos Anwesenheit für sie eine höchst willkommene Abwechslung."

Der Hobbit schwieg für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er sagte: „Also gut. Ich stimme zu. Aber ich bestehe auf meinem Bedürfnis nach Privatsphäre. Ihr Zwerge könnt neugieriger sein als die Sackheim-Beutlins, wenn ihr es euch in den Kopf gesetzt habt."

Darüber musste der Zwergenkönig laut lachen. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Neffen und ihre großen, umherschnüffelnden Nasen."

„Ich sehe, von wem sie das haben", sagte Bilbo und versetzte Thorins eigener, großer Nase einen Stups. „Aber mich stört ihre Neugier nicht. Sie ist irgendwie liebenswert, wenn man sich erst daran gewöhnt hat. Obwohl es schön wäre, wenn sie aufhören würde, die Törtchen zu klauen, bevor sie abgekühlt sind…"

Bilbo schaute nach rechts und entdeckte besagte Neffen, die über einen in der Nähe stehenden Sessel spähten. Beide schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, während ihre Zwergennasen auf dem oberen Rand des Möbelstücks ruhten. Kíli entfuhr ein Grunzen, als er bemerkte, dass sie erwischt worden waren und zerrte seinen Bruder zurück und sie flitzten davon, um wer weiß zu tun. Der Hobbit fragte sich, was für einen unausgereiften Plan die beiden ausgeheckt hatten.

„Merkwürdige Jungs, deine Schwestersöhne."

Thorin schenkte ihm ein kleines, seltenes Lächeln. „Sie habe ihren Nutzen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es viel einfacher wäre, wenn Dís hier wäre. Auf sie hören sie immer."

„Frodo vermisst seine Mutter schrecklich", klagte Bilbo. „Ich habe versucht, sie zu ersetzen, aber es ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Ganz gleich, wie sehr ihr Zwerge euch über die Gewohnheiten der Frauen meines Volkes lustig gemacht habt, ich kann ihm nicht genau die gleiche Fürsorge zuteilwerden lassen, wie es eine Mutter tun würde. Und obgleich ich so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Drogo bin, ist seine Rolle viel einfacher auszufüllen als Primulas."

Bilbo hielt inne und schaut dorthin, wo Frodo nun mit Bofur spielte. Das Spiel hatte sich inzwischen zu den Bücherregalen hinüberbewegt, die anscheinend Felswände waren, die Frodos Spielzeug erklimmen musste, um den Drachen auf der Spitze zu erreichen.

„Und nun ist das passiert. Es ist verwirrend für ihn. Das weiß ich."

Der Hobbit spürte, wie eine viel größere Hand sein Kinn umfasste und ihn zwang, in Thorins trauriges Gesicht zu schauen. Beide konnten Frodo im Hintergrund hören, der Glóin und Dwalin mit dem Spielzeugdrachen angriff, denn er Bofur entrissen hatte. Die beiden Prinzen lagen auf dem Boden und stellten sich tot.

„Ich werde ihnen die Köpfe abschlagen, bevor sie einem von euch ein Leid zufügen", sagte der Zwergenkönig. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

„Grrr! Jetzt bin ich König Unter dem Berg! Gebt mir das Gold!"

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
